Sekta
by tristitia89
Summary: Trochę dramatyczne, trochę śmieszne.... jak to Bones ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Część 1**

Instytut Jeffersona

Dr Brennan jak zwykle oglądała szczątki przy stole na platformie naukowej. Tym razem był to szkielet pochodzący z Limbo. Zawsze towarzyszył jej przy tym dreszcz nieprzyjemnych emocji odkąd kiedyś na tym właśnie stole leżały pozostałości po jej matce. Angela nie skończyła jeszcze skanów czaszki, aby uzyskać portret nieznanego szkieletu. Pochodził on sprzed ok.50 lat, Temprence przypuszczała, że był żołnierzem z powodu licznych oznak walki. Popołudnie dłużyło się niemiłosiernie. Kiedyś było to nie do pomyślenia, ale jednak musiała przyznać, że odkąd pracuje z agentem specjalnym Seeley'em Booth'em zagadki kryminalne są o wiele ciekawsze. To właśnie on- jej partner właśnie przekroczył próg instytutu, aby poinformować ja o następnej sprawie. Przeciągnął przepustkę i wbiegł na platformę.

-Hej Bones! Zbieraj się mamy sprawę- powiedział lekko podekscytowany

-Czekaj musze dokończyć oględziny tych kości- powiedziała niby obojętnie, ale bardzo ucieszyła ją ta wiadomość.

-Nie ma czasu Bones, poza tym wydaje mi się, że ta sprawa cię zainteresuje- mówił coraz bardziej entuzjastycznie.

-No dobra tylko się przebiorę- dopowiedziała i ruszyła w stronę gabinetu, aby się przygotować. Booth pozostał sam przy stole, spojrzał na szczątki z lekka odrazą. Mimo tylu spraw nadal się nie mógł przyzwyczaić do ich widoku- każde kości to jeno istnienie. Poza tym były jak sądził nieco demoniczne.

-Bu!- agent, aż lekko podskoczył. Za nim pojawiła się młoda blondynka w fartuchu instytutu. Od razu domyślił się, że to kolejna „ofiara" przesłuchań dr. Brennan.

-Bardzo śmieszne. Nowa asystentka hę? – powiedział nieco speszony.

-Czy to aż tak widać?- wesoło zapytała dziewczyna i rozpromieniła swój uśmiech.

-Jasne- skomentował Seeley- Czy Bones zwraca się do ciebie per pani?

-Chodzi panu o dr Brennan? Szczerze mówiąc to jeszcze nie miała okazji z nią rozmawiać.- W tym momencie na platformę weszła zwarta i gotowa Temprence i spojrzała pytająco na praktykantkę

-Jestem Monica Grey, jestem pani nową asystentką- i znowu błysła uzębieniem.

-Kandydatką na asystentkę, pani Grey- poprawiła ją pani antropolog. Słowo „pani" wywołało u Booth zabawną minę.- proszę przejrzec te kości – tu wskazała na stół – i zrobić pełny opis możliwych przyczyn śmierci. Jak wrócę to przejrzę raport. Booth możemy ruszać- ostatnie zdanie skierowała do partnera.

Samochód Booth'a

-Bones, dlaczego tak gnębisz swoich studentów? Jakbyś nie mogła zatrudnić pierwszego lepszego.

-Booth, potrzebuję osoby, na której mogę polegać, a nie którą będę musiała kontrolować i sprawdzać za każdym razem- powiedziała nieco za bardzo wzburzona.

-Łoł łoł spokojnie tak tylko powiedziałem. Zaatakowałaś mnie niczym Obcy ósmy.- zażartował, próbując rozładować atmosferę.

-Nie wiem co to znaczy- odpowiedziała- Czemu ta sprawa jest tak ekscytująca?

-Nie wiesz, kto to jest Obcy ósmy? Naprawdę jesteś z muzeum,- był rozbawiony.

-Booth? Zadałam Ci pytanie.

-Poważnie Bones, zrobię ci listę filmów, które musisz zobaczyć- w ogóle jej nie słuchał.

-Nie mam telewizora- ucięła krótko.

-No to wpadniesz do mnie- posłał jej rozbrajający uśmiech. Chciała powiedzieć, że nie ma czasu na nędzne wytwory dla mas, ale się powstrzymała.

-Co to za sprawa Booth?

-Zobaczysz jak dojedziemy. – powiedział tajemniczo.

Miejsce odnalezienia ciała

-No i?- zapytał Booth swoją partnerkę. Ta była w niezbyt głębokim dole, w którym znaleziono ofiarę. W około było mnóstwo krwi.

-Nie rozumiem, czemu od razu nie mogłeś powiedzieć, o co chodzi. Co w tym takiego ekscytującego?- zapytała, przyglądając się zwłokom. Byli na środku ogromnego pola kukurydzy, Rolnik, który dzierżawił owe pole przypadkiem odkrył mogiłę.

-No…. Czy tylko ja widzę tę kosę w dłoni ofiary i hektolitry krwi wokoło?- zapytał Seeley.

-Nie, ale co w tym dziwnego? Widziałam dziwniejsze rzeczy. – dopowiedziała Tempie, naprawdę nie wiedziała, czym jej partner jest aż tak podekscytowany.

-Dzieci kukurydzy, Stephen King, Kosa, Ofiara, pole kukurydzy- zaczął wymieniać agent. Partnerka zrobiła minę, jakby uznała go za niepoczytalnego.- Naprawdę musisz zobaczyć parę filmów.- skwitował.

-Ofiara ma około 18-25 lat. Płeć męska. Blondyn. Jest tu od około półtora roku, może dłużej.- zaczęła referować ignorując uszczypliwości Seeley'a.- więcej dowiemy się jak zbadam dokładnie szkielet w instytucie. Oczywiście potrzebujemy tez próbek krwi rozpryśniętej włoku dołu. – przyjrzała się z bliska kościom lewej dłoni, w której spoczywała kosa. – Dziwne.

-Co jest dziwne? To że nie wiesz co to są dzieci kukurydzy?- spytał agent, bardzo niezadowolony z faktu, że Tempie nie ulega atmosferze horroru.

-Jego dłoń wygląda, jakby była podmieniona

-Jak to podmieniona?

-No oceniam jej wiek, na co najmniej 40 lat. Widzisz te charakterystyczne szczerbienia na kości paliczka?- Podniosła kość i podsunęła partnerowi.

-Bones nie rób tego- zaprotestował agent i odsunął się od dołu- Ty się zajmujesz kośćmi, a ja łapaniem tego, kto je tu zakopał.- powiedział nieco głośniej, aby dosłyszała.

-Od kiedy jesteś taki wrażliwy? Wygląda na to, że całą dłoń należy do innej osoby. Nie wiem jak to wytłumaczyć.

-Mówiłem, że to będzie ciekawy przypadek- Booth nie dał za wygraną.- Jednak miałem nadzieję, że nie będzie taki chory- ostatnie słowa wypowiedział pod nosem.

-Lepiej powiedz technikom, żeby nie zapomnieli zapakować kosy i przesłać do instytutu.

-Hodgins będzie miał niezłą zabawę.

-To jego praca, Booth.- wyszła z dołu ze z szczątkami- I myślę, że…- ale nie dokończyła jej uwagę coś przykuło. Odeszła jakieś 10 metrów, co spowodowało,że zniknęła z pola widzenia partnera zasłonięta kukurydzą. –Booth! Tu jest drugie ciało!

-Co?!- zapytał i pobiegł w kierunku jej głosu. Gdy podbiegł okazało się, ze Tempie się nie myliła. Odnalazła przysypany szkielet, a wołku krew- która to zwróciła jej uwagę.

- To ciało ma góra 2 tygodnie. Lepiej zadzwoń po psy tropiące, może być tego więcej.

-Taaa, zaczynam się rzeczywiście czuć jak w horrorze.- podsumował Seeley i wyciągnął komórkę.

c.d.n.


	2. Chapter 2

**Część 2**

Instytut Jeffersona 6 godzin później.

Booth wszedł przez drzwi i spojrzał z przerażeniem w stronę platformy. To, co zobaczył coraz mniej mu się podobało.

-Bones!- krzyknął, gdy zauważył ją obok jednego ciał.

-Co chcesz Booth? Jak widzisz mamy pełne ręce roboty- była bardzo zirytowana. Agent postanowił nie ryzykować następnego wybuchu partnerki i podszedł bliżej.

-Tylko wyskoczyłem do szkoły, bo dzwonili w sprawie Parkera. Ile jest tych ciał?!- Rozejrzał się. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział, aby tak wiele ofiar było tu jednocześnie.

-Dwanaście. Dwanaście w tym dziewięcioro to dzieci.- głos jej lekko zadrżał.

-Kto urządza cmentarz na polu kukurydzy?

-Może Stephen King?- Tempie musiała się na kimś wyładować, padło na Booth'a. Już miał cos odpowiedzieć, ale na szczęście wkroczył Hodgins.

-Na kosie są tylko odciski palców ofiary, może zarżnął wszystkich a potem popełnił samobójstwo?- był bardzo podekscytowany.

-To niemożliwe dr Hodgins, aby samemu zadać sobie śmierć kosą w sposób w jaki zmarła ofiara nr 1.- jak zwykle Brennan była bardzo rzeczowa.

-Ale kosa była narzędziem zbrodni! To wygląda jak wyjęte z horroru- na te słowa pani antropolog zmierzyła go wzrokiem- Tak tylko mówię.

-Czekaj… wszystkie ofiary zabito tą samą kosą?- zapytał z niedowierzaniem Seeley.

-Tak, potwierdza to moja analiza. Człowieku, gdybyś widział minę dr Soroyan jak machałem tą kosą –tu zrobił minę jak dziecko, które dostało wymarzony prezent pod choinkę, Booth spojrzał na niego jak na szaleńcza- Oczywiście machałem tylko w celach naukowych.

-Jak byłbyś tu od początku to byś wiedział, że dłoń, którą znalazłam przy pierwszej ofierze należy do ofiary dwunastej. –Hodginsowi wrócił humor jak Brennan upomniała Seeley;a. Nie umknęło to jej uwadze- Nie musiałeś sprawdzać, jakie odciski pozostawiła kosa, wystarczyło zbadać mikro-ślady doktorze Hodgins.

-Trochę fantazji w pracy dziecinko… znaczy dr Brennan.- Teraz i Booth i Brennan patrzyli na niego jak na szaleńca.

-Dobra to jest chore- skwitował agent- a nie było mnie, bo Parker wpakował się w kłopoty w szkole, jako moja partnerka powinnaś być wyrozumiała.

-Wiem, przepraszam. Po prostu cała ta sprawa…. Nieważne, lepiej powiedz, co za kłopoty ma Parker.

-Wdał się w bójkę, ale w obronie koleżanki.- powiedział z dumą Booth.

-Naprawdę?- to była Angela.- Rośnie nam drugi Booth- uśmiechnęła się serdecznie do agenta.

-Nic dziwnego. Z antropologicznego punktu widzenia młode zawsze bierze przykład ze swoich rodziców, jest to naturalna…- chciała to naukowo wytłumaczyć Tempie.

-Dzięki Angela- uciął jej wypowiedź Booth.

-Oprócz paru komplementów, mam też tożsamość ofiary numer cztery. Nie spodoba się to wam.

-Kobieta około 25-35 lat?

-Tak, konkretnie 20 lat była policjantką. Wyskoczyło mi to w bazie danych po tym jak wrzuciłam jej DNA do komputera. Poza tym Monica potwierdziła to z wyciągu jej karty lekarskiej. W młodości miała poważny uraz rzepki. Jest to Anete Benett wydziału zorganizowanej przestępczości.- pokazała im papiery potwierdzające tożsamość ofiary. Było tez jej zdjęcie, była młoda i ładna. Agentowi od razu zrzedła mina.- Booth, powinieneś się dowiedzieć, nad czym konkretnie pracowała.

Nie odpowiedział tylko wpatrzył się w zdjęcie. „Jak ktoś mógł jej zrobić coś takiego? Miała jeszcze tyle przed sobą" pomyślał.

-Booth- to była jego partnerka chciała, aby oprzytomniał. Nie chciała, aby znowu w jakiś sposób zaczął się obwiniać o jej śmierć. Zawsze miało to miejsce, gdy ginął ktoś z wymiaru sprawiedliwości.

-Tak, już się tym zajmuje- powiedział smutno i wyciągnął komórkę.

Po jakieś godzinie przybyły wszystkie dokumenty dotyczące sprawy, nad którą pracowała policjantka. Okazało się, że dla potrzeb sprawy wstąpiła do społeczności „_Plony naszym życiem_". Była to religia, powszechnie uważana za sektę. Miała niejasne powiązania z trafieniem na czarny rynek nielegalnie zmodyfikowanej genetycznie żywności, który przekraczał normy uznane za bezpieczne dla zdrowia. Partnerzy siedzieli w gabinecie pani antropolog, było już dosyć późno, jednak cała ekipa nadal pracowała nad sprawą.

-Chyba zacznę kupować żywność organiczną- powiedział z niesmakiem Booth.

-A kupujesz gdzieś indziej?- zapytała zupełnie poważnie Brennan.

-Nie wszystkich stać na jajka za 20$- odpowiedział z goryczą agent.

-Tak, ale inwestycja w dobre jedzenie to przecież podstawa. Ludzi stać na firmowe ciuchy, komórki, a odmawiają sobie tego, co biologicznie najważniejsze, czyli zdrowego jedzenia.

-Jasne

-Uważasz, ze ciuchy są ważniejsze od jedzenia?

-Nie Bones, tylko czasami postrzeganie nas przez innych jest ważniejsze, niż zdrowe odżywianie się.

-Dla mnie nie- powiedziała z pełnym przekonaniem pani antropolog.

-Ja miałem na myśli normalnych ludzi Bones.- powiedział i od razu pożałował swych słów. Partnerka potraktowała go pięścią w bok. –Dobra odwołuje to.- uśmiechnął się do niej po raz pierwszy od momentu, gdy dowiedział się o tożsamości ofiary. Poczuła ulgę nie lubiła, gdy był przygnębiony.

-Ekhem- przerwała im Camille. –Mam wyniki toksykologiczne ofiar od 1 do 6. Wygląda na to, że nie były pod wpływem czegokolwiek nie wykryłam nawet nikotyny, byli zdrowi jak ryby.

-Ryby nie należą do najzdrowszych, mają choroby, które czasem…- zaczęła Tempie

-Tak się mówi Bones. Dobra porozmawiamy z przełożonymi Anete. Może tam się czegoś dowiemy. Musimy mieć jakiś punkt zaczepienia.-zaczął ubierać kurtkę.

- To wszystko wygląda jak jakiś rytuał.To by się zgadzało z raportami. Chyba, że jest to seryjny zabójca.- zastanowiła się na głos Temprence.

-Psychologią tego śledztwa zajmę się ja, no w ostateczności słodki. Chociaż możesz mieć rację.

-Ofiary były zakopane w kręgu; w rozmieszczeniu jak liczby na tarczy zegara.

-To lepiej zadzwonię po słodkiego, zobaczymy co on o tym myśli, ale teraz jedziemy na ten posterunek policji. Za niedługo nikogo tam nie zastaniemy- rzeczywiście było już późno.

-Tylko zabiorę moje rzeczy, Monica dobrze sobie radzi. A na razie i tak najwięcej roboty masz ty Cam, te całe ciało… ja wolę kości.

-Jakoś sobie damy radę. – odpowiedziała jej szefowa i wyszła.

Posterunek policji wydział przestępczości zorganizowanej

-Więc, czym konkretnie zajmowała się Anete?- zapytał ponownie Seeley, jej kolega po fachu wydawał się wstrząśnięty informacją o jej śmierci.

-No.. ona, przepraszam, ale to była jej pierwsza tak zajmująca sprawa. Wydawała się bezpieczna, chciała się wykazać. Po prostu.. jeszcze miesiąc temu zdawała mi raport, jestem jej znaczy byłem mentorem. Stwierdziła, że nie może się więcej kontaktować telefonicznie, bo inni zaczynają mieć podejrzenia.- tu nabrał powietrza- myślałem, że to jej pierwsza sprawa, że przesadza. Wiecie jeszcze nie była wdrożona w te sprawy. Twierdziła, że to sekta i że chciałaby wsparcie, lecz ja ją zlekceważyłem.- kompletnie się załamał.

-Czy mówiła coś więcej od tego co jest w raporcie? Czy może miała tam jakiegoś zaufanego człowieka?- Booth mu nie odpuszczał. Nie umiał się zlitować nad nim, gdyby ten mężczyzna wysłuchał Anete ona może jeszcze by żyła.

-Nie, znaczy był jakiś Johnny z którym się tam zaprzyjaźniła, ale chyba opisała go w ostatnim raporcie.

-Ostatnim?

-Jeszcze go nie przeczytałem, leży u mnie na biurku.

-Kolego przecież zdała go miesiąc temu!- Booth tracił nad nim cierpliwość.

-Tak, ale teraz rozpracowujemy siatkę narkotykową i jakoś….

-Zaniedbałeś swoje obowiązki, a ona nie żyje- skwitowała tym razem Temprence, jej również facet nie przypadł do gustu.

-Lepiej daj ten raport, sprawę przejmuje FBI- Seeley mówił przez zęby- a ja chcę jeszcze zamienić słówko z twoim zwierzchnikiem. – Agent nie zamierzał mu podarować jego błędów.

c.d.n.


	3. Chapter 3

**Część 3**

Samochód Booth'a

Jechał nieco rozwścieczony.

-Może ja poprowadzę, zaraz spowodujesz wypadek- zaproponowała jego partnerka.

-Co? Bones daj spokój, jestem trochę zdenerwowany. Nienawidzę takich typów.

-Jestem doskonałym kierowcą, więc mogę poprowadzić.- nie uzyskała odpowiedzi, po chwili dodała-Tak nagadałeś jego szefowi, że wyląduje w drogówce- próbowała pocieszyć agenta.

-Tak, ale życia Anete to nie wróci.

-Masz rację- zastanowiła się chwilę, miała jechać do domu była późna godzina- podwieź mnie do instytutu.-zdecydowała.

-Co? Nie Bones jest późno, a jutro rano musimy się spotkać z właścicielem tego pola.- nie chciał, aby zarywała noc.

-Muszę zobaczyć jak sprawuje się nowa praktykantka, poza tym im szybciej zbadam te wszystkie kości tym szybciej będziemy mieli szansę na złapanie tego, kto to zrobił.- była stanowcza, Booth wiedział, że nie ma szans, aby zmieniła decyzję.

-Dobra, to ja przejrzę ten raport w twoim gabinecie, a potem cię odwiozę.

-Jak chcesz.- powiedziała niby obojętnie, ale cieszyła się, że partner się o nią troszczy.

Instytut Jeffersona

Okazało się, że tylko 3 ofiary zostały oczyszczone i pozostały same kości. Monica sprawowała się nawet nieźle, jednak popełniła kilka błędów przy ocenianiu wieku ofiar i domniemywanych urazów, co trochę zdenerwowało dr Brennan. Normalnie nie dałaby po sobie poznać zdenerwowania, jednak wyczerpanie i stres nie dawały się jej opanować. Stażystka w końcu poszła do domu. Na placu boju pozostała Angela, która kończyła rekonstrukcje twarzy 10 ofiary oraz Jack, który po machaniu kosą zajął się cząsteczkami na ciałach ofiar. Booth siedział w gabinecie swej partnerki i przeglądał ostatni raport ofiary nr 4.

Rekonstrukcja twarzy ofiar a również późniejsza analiza porównawcza DNA stwierdzała jednoznacznie, że 5 osób było ze sobą spokrewnione. Konkretnie troje dzieci od 9 do 13 roku życia oraz dwoje dorosłych, którzy okazali się ich rodzicami. Jednak nadal nie znaleziono ich w żadnej bazie danych osób zaginionych.

Po 3 godzinach pracy na platformie została tylko dr Brennan. Dla urozmaicenia zaczęła przeglądać raport Camille i Hodginsa. Wyglądało na to, że wszystkie ofiary pochodziły z jednego miejsca, ponadto mieli te same treści żołądkowe, czyli chleb i kukurydzę. Co przeraziło Tempie to, to że nie było żadnych śladów środków odurzających, co oznaczało, że ofiary były świadome kiedy je potraktowano kosą. Była jeszcze możliwość, że zaatakowano je podczas snu, jednak najdziwniejszy był brak jakichkolwiek śladów samoobrony czy walki z napastnikiem, nawet u policjantki. Postanowiła podzielić się tymi wiadomościami z partnerem. Ruszyła w kierunku gabinetu. Już z oddali wiedziała, że chyba nie będzie miała kompana do rozmowy. Weszła do środka, Seeley zasnął na fotelu za biurkiem nad papierami. Stwierdziła, że słodko wygląda. Początkowo nie chciała go budzić, ale jego pozycja pozostawiłaby mu ostry ból karku rano, więc koniecznie musiał ją zmienić. Podeszła bliżej

-Booth- cicho szepnęła, zero reakcji. Położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu i lekko potrząsnęła- Booth- powiedziała nieco głośniej.

Booth śnił, nie wiedział, w którym momencie za bardzo pochylił się nad papierami i zasnął. Usłyszał przyjemny głos, jednak nie wystarczająco głośny, aby wyrwał go z otchłani podświadomości. Poczuł na swoim ramieniu czyjąś rękę, spowodowało to u niego przyjemne odczucie, wiedział, że zna tą dłoń -ufał jej.

-Booth- to wyrwało go w końcu ze snu.

-Co?- zareagował zaspany

- Lepiej idź spać na mojej kanapie, bo inaczej jutro ból kręgów da ci się w symbole- powiedziała jego partnerka i zaczęła go dźwigać z fotela przy jej biurku. Ten jeszcze nie do końca dobudzony dał się prowadzić.

-Jakie symbole? –powiedział nieprzytomnie.

-No będzie cię bolał, połóż się- powiedziała łagodnie, nie miała serca zmuszać go, aby ją podwiózł do domu. Położył się posłusznie, był naprawdę wykończony z miejsca zasnął ponownie.

Temprence postanowiła, że sama tez przejrzy papiery leżące na jej biurku. Nie miała ochoty iść spać wolała skupić się na pracy.

Nastał ranek. Pierwszy obudził się Booth, leżał na kanapie partnerki przykryty jakimś kocem. Nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, jakim cudem się tam znalazł. Domyślił się, że musiała być to sprawka Bones. Spojrzał w kierunku biurka, Tempie zasnęła nad papierami. Uśmiechnął się na ten widok do siebie. Mimo małego grymasu na twarzy spowodowanego złą pozycją wyglądała pięknie. Na twarz opadał jej kosmyk włosów. Agent przetarł dłońmi twarz i postanowił zrobić kawę. Wyszedł z gabinetu, stwierdził, że pani antropolog musiała długo pracować. Zauważył 3 spisane raporty z podpisem Brennan i jeden poprawiony przez nią- ten ostatni należał do stażystki. Wiedział, że Bones czasem zachowuje się jak robot, ale nie powinna się tak przemęczać. Poczuł się trochę winny, wiedział, że jego reakcja na śmierć policjantki odgrywała w tym znaczącą rolę. Ruszył w kierunku automatu z kawą.

Zbudziła ją woń kawy. Nabrała powietrza w płuca i powoli otwarła oczy. Zobaczyła szczerzącego się do niej Seeley'a i kubek kawy obok jej głowy oraz świeżego rogalika.

-Dzień dobry Bones- powiedział wesoło. – Gotowa żeby polować na morderców?

-Ss aah- syknęła z powodu bólu szyi. „To powinien być Booth" pomyślała. Chwyciła ją ręką, żeby nieco rozmasować. – Dzięki za kawę … i rogalika. Która godzina?- uśmiechnęła się nieco grymaśnie.

-Dochodzi siódma, zaraz będzie tu połowa instytutu.-popatrzył na nią z troską, jednak zrezygnował z komentarza na temat jej stanu- Przeczytałaś te papiery?- wskazał na biurko.

-Nie jestem pewna czy wszystkie. Ale chciałam porozmawiać z tobą o sposobie, w jaki zmarły ofiary… -jej wypowiedź przerwał dźwięk komórki agenta.

-Booth- odebrał telefon – Tak, dobrze. … Tez tak sądzę. Dr Sweets będzie tu za chwilę, powiedział, że sporządzi możliwy profil. …. Oczywiście.

-Kto to był?

-Cullen, powiedział, że trzeba jak najszybciej rozwiązać ta sprawę, coś przeciekło do prasy. – tu zrobił niewyraźna minę. Wiedział, że media tylko pogarszają sytuacje w takich wypadkach.

-Słodki naprawdę zaraz przyjedzie?

-Tak dzwoniłem do niego…o 6:00- tu się uśmiechnął.

-Jedziemy do tego właściciela? Przed tym musiałabym wpaść do domu wziąć prysznic i się przebrać.

-Też bym musiał, podrzucę cię do domu. Zostawimy słodkiemu skompletowane dokumenty i ruszamy.

Po 20 minutach, gdy zjedli prowizoryczne śniadanie jechali w kierunku mieszkania pani antropolog. Powiedziała mu o spostrzeżeniach dotyczących braku walki ofiar, agenta też to zmartwiło. Odstawił ją, umówili się, że za jakieś pół godziny po nią przyjedzie i udają się do właściciela pola kukurydzy.

Tempie wzięła szybki prysznic, gdy spojrzała w lustro z przerażeniem zauważyła podkrążone oczy. Szybko postarała się doprowadzić do jako takiego wyglądu makijażem. Nie długo po wyjściu z łazienki usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi. W progu ukazał się jej partner, któremu też przydałby się makijaż.

-Zmiana planów- powiedział niecierpliwie.

-Jak to?- spytała zdziwiona.

-Najpierw musimy się spotkać ze słodkim, dzwonił, że to ważne.

-Przecież dopiero, co dostał papiery- była nieco podenerwowana. Brak snu i ból kręgów szyjnych nie pomagał.

-Tak, ale widocznie zdążył coś zauważyć.- radośnie odpowiedział agent, jakby chciał ją zarazić optymizmem.

-Okej już idę- szybko zamknęła mieszkanie i ruszyli do samochodu.

Gdy w końcu dojechali zastali Lance'a w fotelu dr Brennan. Spostrzeżenia, którymi się z nim podzielił wcale się im nie spodobały.

c.d.n.


	4. Chapter 4

**Część 4**

-Więc musimy działać pod przykrywką dokładnie tak samo jak Anete. Spróbuje się wkręcić dzięki Johnny'emu wydaje się, że to nasza jedyna szansa. Może przy okazji rozwiążemy sprawę tych tajemniczych zmutowanych warzyw?- powiedział z nadzieją w głosie Booth. Wiedział, że nie ma innego wyjścia. Doktorek twierdził, ze były to rytualne zabójstwa członków „Plony naszym życiem", lecz ludzie z poza tej hermetycznej społeczności niczego się nie dowiedzą. Trzeba było działać szybko dopóki jeszcze nie dowiedzieli się o odnalezieniu ciał. Szczęściem okazał się fakt, że nie rozmawiali jeszcze z właścicielem, kto wie czy nie był jakoś powiązany z morderstwami. Okazało się, że mieszkali około 100 km od pola kukurydzy-cmentarza. Tylko dzięki policjantce udało się powiązać ich z tymi morderstwami. Angela zrobiła portrety pozostałych 11 ofiar jednak ani jednej nie zgłoszono jako zaginionej.

-Dobra, działamy pod przykrywką, ale jako kto?- spytała Tempie.

-Ty nigdzie nie idziesz Bones.- powiedział szybko agent, ku zdziwieniu nie tylko jej, ale i Lance'a.

-Czemu?

-Bo to sprawa FBI, poza tym jesteś kiepska aktorką.

-Co?!

-Nie pamiętasz, co było przy Gorgonzoli jak twoja kiepska gra spowodowała wybuch bomby?

-Gormogonie, a bomba wybuchła, bo siedziałam jako pasażer z przodu, dzięki twojemu pomysłowi- poprawiła go, była rozeźlona- myślałam, że jesteśmy partnerami. Poza tym pracowaliśmy już pod pokrywką- próbowała przekonać go.

-Przykrywką Bones, słodki sam powiedz ona nie jest na tyle przystosowana, aby dobrze udawać przyszłego członka sekty.

-Niestety nie mogę się z panem zgodzić agencie Booth- w tym momencie Seeley zmiażdżył go wzrokiem.

-To zbyt niebezpieczne, ale co wy możecie o tym wiedzieć? Naukowiec i dzieciak.

-Niestety wątpię, czy zdoła pan sam przeniknąć do tej społeczności. Z raportu i tego, co dowiedziałem się od zaprzyjaźnionego socjologa będzie pan potrzebował jakieś partnerki.

-No to wezmę jakąś koleżankę po fachu- nie chciał narażać partnerki.- To, co zrobili z tymi ludźmi tam na polu, nie mogę cię narażać.

-Przetrwałam pościg chińskiej armii w Tybecie, myślę, że tym sobie poradzę!-Nie lubiła gdy cały czas podejmował za nią decyzje. Booth czuł, że traci argumenty.- Po prostu po wiedz, że wolisz inną partnerkę?

-Agent Booth się po prostu o panią martwi dr Brennan. Przypuszczam, że jest to spowodowane uczuciami, które do pani żywi, a którym chce zaprzeczyć.- próbował wyjaśnić psycholog.

-To jest moja partnerka, która jest jedynym antropologiem w promieniu kilku set kilometrów. Trochę byłoby jej szkoda nie sądzisz?

-Doceniam troskę o przyszłość spraw w instytucie, ale może po prostu przyznaj, że po prostu nie chcesz ze mną pracować.

-To nie jest powód!- próbował przemówić jej do rozumu partner.

-To pozwól mi z tobą pracować!- nastała pełna napięcia chwila ciszy.

-Dobra!- prychnął, wiedział, że jest bez szans.

-Dobra.- powiedziała partnerka

-Dobra- to był psycholog.- Więc teraz musimy wam wymyślić dobrą historię państwo McDonald.- powiedział z lekkim uśmieszkiem Lance.

-McDonald?- spytał z grymaśną miną Booth.

-To pospolite nazwisko agencie Booth, będziecie się podawać za małżeństwo, które nie może mieć dzieci. Z papierów jasno wynikało, że chętnie przyjmują do siebie małżeństwa, które straciły nadzieję na potomstwo. Sekta twierdzi, że ich modlitwa pomoże. Myślę, że im prędzej się tam znajdziecie tym lepiej dla sprawy.

-Dobra, każę policji złapać kontakt z tym całym Johnny'm niech go zgarnął pod byle pretekstem, potem my z nim pogadamy. Miejmy nadzieję, że nam pomoże.

-Jak najprędzej to znaczy, że do spotkanie, które mam za 3 dni raczej musze przełożyć?- spytała się Temprence psychologa, na jej słowa ukłucie zazdrości dopadło jej partnera.

-Widujesz się z kimś?- zapytał nim zdążył się powstrzymać na co słodki się rozpromienił, wiedział czym ta zazdrość jest spowodowana.

-Co? Nie, po prostu mam spotkanie z nowym wydawcą, a właśnie zakończyłam pisać nową książkę.- odpowiedziała pani antropolog.

-To dobrze- znowu wyrwało się Seeley'owi.

-Dobrze, że jestem sama?- zdziwiła się kobieta.

-Co? Nie Bones. – po chwili dodał.- Znaczy dobrze dla sprawy.- próbował wybrnąć z sytuacji- Poza tym nie masz dobrego gustu jeśli chodzi o mężczyzn. Założę się, że znowu wpadniesz w sidła jakiegoś faceta, który okaże się dupkiem albo gejem jak Jason.

-Jason nie był gejem- powiedziała zdenerwowana Temprence.- Lepiej od razu zadzwonię do Grega.- powiedziała i wyszła zadzwonić do wydawcy.

-Dzięki za pomoc słodki, jak coś jej się stanie podczas akcji to ty będziesz miał ja na sumieniu- powiedział ostro agent.

-Dr Brennan jest dorosła i sama bierze odpowiedzialność za swoje decyzje i czyny agencie Booth. Ja jestem tu tylko po to, aby pomóc wam we współpracy. – odpowiedział spokojnie psycholog. Na co Booth zmierzył go nienawistnym spojrzeniem.

c.d.n.


	5. Chapter 5

**Część 5**

Około piętnastej tego samego dnia Seeley i Tempie wraz z agentem koordynującym całą akcją jechali, aby przesłuchać Johnny'ego. W razie jego pomocy byli przygotowani do odegrania swoich ról. W instytucie reszta zespołu nadal pracowała nad ciałami. Mieli kontaktować się telefonicznie, jakby okryli coś ważnego. W samochodzie jak zwykle odbywała się rozgorzała dyskusja pomiędzy partnerami.

-I pamiętaj Bones zero makijażu- pouczał partnerkę agent.

-Wiem, nawet nie wzięłam wielu kosmetyków. Nazywam się Susan McDonald od 5 lat jesteśmy małżeństwem i staramy się o dziecko, jednak nie potrafię zajść w ciąże. Jesteśmy prostymi ludźmi, pochodzimy z miasteczka z obrzeża stanu.

-Wiesz, teraz wszystko wydaje ci się jasne, ale gdy przyjdzie co do czego i wyskoczysz, ze nazywasz się Temprece to będzie po sprawie.

-Nie będzie Tom.- powiedziała próbując naśladować akcent małomiasteczkowej kobiety(z marnym skutkiem).

-Co?

-I kto nie wie jak się nazywa co?- skarciła Seeley'a vel Toma.

-Na razie jeszcze nie jest pewne czy w ogóle trafimy do tego miasteczka. – próbował ratować się Booth- Mam nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie i nie udawaj tego akcentu, brzmisz jak obcokrajowiec.- na te słowa kobieta zrobiła obrażona minę, przecież się starała.

-Nie chcesz schwytać zabójców Anete i tych wszystkich dzieci?- trafiła w jego czuły punkt.

-Chcę- wycedził przez zęby- tylko nie chcę abyśmy się stali kolejnymi ofiarami faceta z kosą.- był coraz bardziej poirytowany tym, ze nie mogła pojąć w jakie niebezpieczeństwo się pakuje i że może nie wystarczyć fakt, że będzie tam z nim. Podświadomie bał się, ze cos może się im stać, a konkretnie jej i wylądują na tym czy innym polu kukurydzy lub rzepaku.

-Skąd wiesz, że sprawcą był mężczyzna?- jak zwykle postanowiła nie dać mu ostatniego słowa.

-Teraz to się czepiasz naprawdę jesteś złośliwa i jak my mamy być małżeństwem?- zapytał zrozpaczony.

-Ponad 80% zalegalizowanych małżeństw w naszym kraju jest nieszczęśliwa w swoim związku, więc chyba się nadajemy- skwitowała Tempie.

-Ale my mamy odgrywać dobre małżeństwo cierpiące jedynie z braku potomstwa, a nie… -tu prychnął i postanowił nieco zmienić temat- Z raportów wynika, że ta cała sekta opiera się na Biblii, tylko nieco naciąga niektóre fakty pod swoje obyczaje.

-Fakty?! Booth, Biblia to nie fakty, naprawdę wierzysz, że Mojżesz rozstąpił morze czerwone? To zbiór mitów nieróżniący się niczym pod względem autentyczności opisanych zdarzeń od Koranu czy Tory, a nawet mitologii. Niektóre fakty historyczne są zgodne, ale to dlatego, że to właśnie chrześcijanie podciągnęli niektóre fakty pod swoje wierzenia. – mówiła naukowym tonem, co doprowadzało Seeley'a do szału.

-Jak ty chcesz być moja bogobojną żoną, skoro od razu na słowo biblia dajesz taki wywód?

-Nie jestem jeszcze w roli, podobnie jak ty. –odgryzła się pani antropolog.

-Wiecie co?- odezwał się towarzyszący im agent Dex(tak na niego wołano), który usadowił się z tyłu, bo jak stwierdził musi się zdrzemnąć po nie przespanej nocy.- Może po prostu się zamkniecie i po wyjaśnieniu sytuacji z tym całym Johnnym będziecie się kłócić?! Naprawdę brzmicie jak stare małżeństwo, dajcie mi spać!- od pól godziny nie potrafił zasnąć z powodu ich rozmowy.

-My się nie kłócimy tylko dyskutujemy nad sprawą- powiedziała szybko Brennan

-Zawsze tak robimy- powiedział niewinnie Booth.

-Nie interesuje mnie wasze napięcie w związku, chce spać.

-My nie jesteśmy w żadnym związku- zaprotestowali oboje

-… no może będziemy-dodał Seeley.

- Ale udawanym- skończyła Tempie

-Po prostu bodźcie cicho, mamy jeszcze 20 minut drogi mogę się zdrzemnąć?- spytał żałośnie ich towarzysz. Booth spojrzał w lusterko, naprawdę wyglądał jakby potrzebował snu.

-Dobra- powiedział w końcu. Na nieszczęście dla Dexa cisza nie trwała długo przerwał ją dzwonek komórki.

-Brennan- powiedziała automatycznie kobieta- Dr Saroyan?... Tak… a czy Hodgins sprawdził możliwy wzrost zabójcy przy zamachnięciu kosą?... Dobra…. Więc możliwe, ze pozostałe osoby zamordowała ofiara nr 1?... Nie.... To niemożliwe. Czy Monica jest w 100% pewna? Lepiej niech powtórzy rentgen … Daj mi znać potem czy wyniki się potwierdziły…. Dobra dam jej szansę. Wiem, ze nikt nie zastąpi Zakha… -przy ostatnim zdaniu głos jej zadrżał, Booth wiedział, że każde wspomnienie o jej asystencie, który skończył w zakładzie wyszarpuje jej małą zadrę w sercu. Popatrzył na nią z troską- A te wyniki, aha potwierdzają to twoje badania? …. Ok.- odłożyła telefon.

-I co mówiła Cam?- zapytał niby obojętnie agent.

-Morderca miał około 1,70 wzrostu. Ofiara nr jeden nie była mordercą, miała poważnie zmieniona strukturę kostną w szpiku. Jednak zmiany nastąpiły w czasie ostatnich 5 lat. To wyklucza takie posługiwanie się kosą, jakie dopasował dr Hodgins.

-Czyli jednak dobrze, że machał tą kosa po instytucie.- Tempie postanowiła zignorować partnera i kontynuowała.

-Po powtórnym zbadaniu treści żołądkowej okazało się, że ziarna z których pochodziło pieczywo było genetycznie zmienione. Miało duże stężenie _ceper_…- Nie dokończyła, bo przerwał jej Dex.

-Bez specjalistycznych nazw i tak nam to nic nie powie- był opryskliwy.

-Ej, rozmawiasz z moją partnerka odrobinę szacunku!

-Sama się potrafię bronić Booth!

-I znowu- powiedział Dex raczej do siebie niż do reszty pasażerów.

-Bones!- rzekł lekko poirytowany agent, który sądził, ze stanął w jej obronie, a ona jak zwykle tego nie doceniła.

-No co? Nie jestem dzieckiem, nie musisz mnie przed wszystkimi bronić Booth!- nastała chwila ciszy podczas której Seeley mocniej ścisnął kierownicę, Brennan wierciła go wzrokiem; a Dex głośno wypuścił powietrze. W końcu milczenie przerwała pani antropolog starała się mówić jak najprostszym językiem.

-Dr Saroyan mówiła, że powodem zmian mogło być pożywienie. Jeszcze raz powtórzą rentgen i badania dla pewności.

-Po co rentgen?- zapytał jej partner.

-To właśnie na nim ukazały się zmiany zwyrodnieniowe o charakterze strukturalno- postępowym.

-Aha…- rzekł jej partner, ale tak naprawdę za dużo mu to nie mówiło.

-Więc modyfikacja genetyczna może zaszkodzić?- spytał z niedowierzaniem agent siedzący z tyłu.- Przecież z tego co wiem, połowa plonów w naszym kraju jest w ten sposób…no… poprawiana.

-Tak, ale modyfikuje się tylko geny powodujące np, ze roślina jest bardziej odporna na wiatr czy silniej wzrasta i to w małej ilości. Poza tym czy nawet te małe ilości nie spowodują jakiś skutków ubocznych dowiedzą się przyszłe pokolenia. Tu mamy do czynienia z wręcz tworzeniem nowych odmian i gatunków roślin.

- Zabawa w Boga nigdy nikomu nie wyszła na dobre.- podsumował jej wypowiedź partner.

-Naprawdę zacznę się przyglądać co jest napisane na opakowaniu- pomyślał na głos nieco wystraszony wywodem kobiety Dex.

-Potem się tym będziesz martwił, dojechaliśmy.- oznajmił Booth.

c.d.n.


	6. Chapter 6

**Część 6**

Wyszli z samochodu. Postanowili, że to Dex pójdzie przesłuchać Johnny'ego. Woleli, aby miejscowy szeryf nie wiedział kim są i, że zamierzają działać pod przykrywką jak ich plan wypali. Małe miasto- plotki szybko się roznoszą, więc nie potrzebowali narażać się na zdemaskowanie. Poza tym władze tez mogły być członkami sekty. Postanowili, że pójdą do motelu i tam poczekają na wieści ich koordynatora. Tuz przed motelem Booth zwrócił się do swojej partnerki.

-Okej Bones, od tej pory jesteśmy Susan i Tom McDonald. Najlepiej się nie odzywaj, ja to załatwię.

-Widzę, że przywiązałeś się do modelu patriarchatu- powiedziała cicho Tempie.

-Co?

-Mówie tylko, że… -lecz nie dokończała, bo z motelu wyszła jakaś kobieta i Booth uciszył ją gestem.- Kochanie jestem zmęczona po tej podróży- powiedziała w końcu tuląc się do niego, ku jego skrytemu zadowoleniu.

Zameldowali się jako państwo McDoland. Chcąc nie chcąc musieli wziąć pokój z łóżkiem małżeńskim. Na (nie )szczęście znajdowała się w pokoju również kanapa, na którą zdecydował się Seeley, nie chcąc stawiać Tempe w kłopotliwej sytuacji. Niedługo potem dostali telefon, ze Johnny chce współpracować. Uzgodnili, że wszyscy spotkają się w motelu, aby uzgodnić szczegóły ich wstąpienia do sekty.

-Ale skoro Johnny chce współpracować to musimy udawać to małżeństwo? Nie dowiemy się wszystkiego od niego?- zapytała Brennan.

-Co obleciał cię strach?- zapytał poważnie jej partner, miał nadzieję że może zmieni zdanie i nie będzie brać udziału w tej sprawie. Miał złe przeczucia.

-Co? Nie! To jest logiczne pytanie Booth.

-Johnny może nam pomóc w sprawie żywności, ale najwyraźniej nic nie wie o zabójstwach. Słodki wyraźnie powiedział, że sekta nie dopuści nas do tej sprawy chyba, że będziemy jej częścią.

-Nienawidzę psychologii.

Po 30 minutach przybył Dex z przyjacielem Anete. Okazało się, że był rudowłosy i dość cherlawy.

-Co skłoniło cię, aby nam pomóc? W końcu jesteś częścią tej społeczności. Z antropologicznego punktu widzenia jak ktoś przynależy do stada, to stara się je chronić, a ty ich zdradzasz?- zapytała go rzeczowo pani antropolog.

-Brawo Bones, niech jeszcze zmieni zdanie.- skarcił ją partner.

-Pomogę wam ze względu na Anete. – przerwał rozpoczynającą się dyskusję nieco roztrzęsiony mężczyzna.- Nie miałem pojęcia, że ją zabili.

-Kto ją zabił?- spytał Booth.

-Już mówiłem agentowi Dexowi, że konkretnie to nie wiem. Za zniknięcie tych 12 osób w tym jednej całej rodziny jest odpowiedzialna rada starszych. Przynajmniej tak przypuszczam- mężczyzna zamilkł na chwile, ale jako, że nikt mu nie zabierał głosu, a wszyscy na niego patrzyli postanowił kontynuować.- Co jakiś czas zwołuje zebranie i mówi, ze potrzebuje ochotnika na misję. Potem osoba ta nie wraca, nie miałem pojęcia, ze oni ich mordują! Naprawdę! Myślałem, ze zakładają kolejne wioski, znaczy wszyscy byliśmy o tym przekonani. –twarz zakrył dłońmi.- Mówili, że Bóg wskazał im drogę.

-W jakich okolicznościach osoby zostawały wysyłane na misje?- zapytał Booth.- Czy miały wtedy miejsce jakieś kłopoty albo wręcz przeciwnie sukcesy? Coś niezwykłego?

-Co? Sam nie wiem…

-Pomyśl.

-A w czym to pomoże Booth?- zapytała Tempie- Nie ważne z jakiego powodu ich zabijają, ważne że w ogóle.

-Słodki mówił, że prawdopodobnie osoby były czymś w rodzaju ofiary. Teraz kwestia czy dziękczynnej czy wręcz odwrotnie, a to pomoże nam wtedy trzymać się od nich szerokim łukiem.- wytłumaczył cierpliwie agent.

-Aha.

-Jak Anete została wydelegowana to panowała lekka susza. Przypuszczam więc…- rozkleił się całkowicie.

-Rozumiem - Seeley położył mu rękę na ramieniu, rozumiał jak bardzo podle się musi czuć mężczyzna. Ludzie, którym zaufał okazali się mordercami jego przyjaciół.

Następnie rozmowa potoczyła się na tory planowania jak rudowłosy mężczyzna wciągnie ich do społeczności. Ze względu na niebezpieczeństwo jakie im grozi (12 trupów) agent Dex pozostanie w ciągłym kontakcie i przez niego będą się kontaktować z instytutem i resztą świata, ponieważ komórki nie były mile widziane będą posiadać tylko jedna i jej numer będzie znać tylko Dex. Następnego dnia akcja miała się rozwinąć. Wszyscy uznali, ze czas na zasłużony odpoczynek. W końcu agent Dex, który nie pragnął niczego więcej tylko snu i Johnny wyszli. „Państwo McDonald" zostali sami. Widać było jak te wszystkie szczegóły i ustalenia zdenerwowały ich oboje. Johnny uświadomił im, że gdyby ich zdemaskowano to może się bardzo źle skończyć.

-Bones?- zapytał zatroskany agent.

-Tak? – oczywiście próbowała udawać, za wszystko jest w porządku, że nie boi się, lecz on oczywiście wyczuł od razu, ze cos jest nie tak.

-Jutro będzie dobrze, damy radę.- próbował ją pocieszyć.

-Wiem….-nastała chwila ciszy.-Tylko…

-Nie ma żadnego 'tylko' Bones damy rade i już. W końcu będę twoim mężem- tu obdarował ją rozbrajającym uśmiechem.

-Tak wiem, Tom- również się uśmiechnęła, Seeley ucieszył się, ze udało mu się rozładować napięcie.- Ja spadam do łazienki.- Jak powiedział tak zrobił.

Po godzinie oboje leżeli w swoich posłaniach. Nie umieli zasnąć.

-Bones śpisz?

-Nie, a ty miałeś się do mnie zwracać Susan- upomniała go.

- Susan skarbie- zażartował agent- Moja ukochana żonko.- Na te słowa kobieta się uśmiechnęła.

-Lepiej idźmy spać, dobranoc.

-Dobranoc.- przekręcił się na kanapie. Z daleka mogła dostrzeć, że było mu bardzo niewygodnie.

-Booth?.. Znaczy Tom.

-Tak?

-Widzę, że ci niewygodnie. Chodź spać ze mną i tak jutro to nastąpi.

-Co? Na pewno?- był pozytywnie zaskoczony.

-Mam nadzieję, że nie rzucasz się w nocy.- odsłoniła część kołdry z łóżka na zachętę.

-Ja też- powiedział i zebrał się ze swojego posłania do kobiety.

c.d.n.


	7. Chapter 7

**Część 7**

Rano (wiem zmaściłam to )

Pierwszy obudził się Booth, a raczej jego zdrętwiałe ramię dało się we znaki. Chciał je wyciągnąć, ale nie dał rady. W końcu otworzył oczy. Zobaczył, że przyczyną odrętwienia jest jego partnerka. Spała spokojnie na twarz spadał jej niesforny kosmyk włosów. Była piękna. Nie chciał przerywać tej chwili, ale jeszcze trochę i musieliby mu amputować rękę. Zaczął je wyciągać, niestety zbudził przy tym zabiegu Temprence.

-Co jest?- zapytała nieprzytomna

-Miażdżysz mi ramię, ale to nic śpij dalej- poinformował ja żartobliwie szeptem.

-Aha.. Dobra- narazie wiele do niej nie dochodziło. W końcu się wyswobodził. Postanowił przygotować śniadanie, spojrzał na zegarek, mieli godzinę do „zbiórki". Ruszył do łazienki.

Temprence czuła się dziwnie spokojna i bezpieczna. Było to niepodobne do niej, zawsze przecież cos ją spinało, ale wszystkie emocje chowała w sobie. W końcu i ona otwarła oczy usłyszała odgłos prysznica dochodzący z łazienki. Przeciągnęła się i zobaczyła, która godzina.

-Booth pospiesz się, mamy tylko 50 minut.

-Już wychodzę- powiedział i wyszedł z łazienki w samych bokserkach. Brennan mimowolnie zmierzyła go wzrokiem to co zobaczyła bardzo jej się podobało. – Nie potrzebujesz chyba godziny w łazience Bones? Zawsze myślałem, ze nie należysz do_ tych_ kobiet

-Jakich kobiet?- zapytała zafrapowana.

-No tych, co siedzą bez sensu pół godziny przed lustrem i robią dziwne rzeczy z twarzą i włosami?

-Jakie dziwne? Zresztą od dziś obowiązuje zero makijażu, wiec 10 minut mi chyba wystarczy- powiedziała bardziej do siebie niż do niego i zaczęła się zbierać do łazienki.- Jak myślisz ta sukienka jest wystarczająco mało miejska?- pokazała mu sukienkę w kwiatki do kostek o nie wyszukanym kroju.

-Dlaczego mnie się pytasz?

-Nie czuj się urażony, dlatego ,że pochodzisz z przedmieść- prosto z mostu powiedziała pani antropolog.- Pytam się ciebie, bo nikogo innego tu nie ma.

-Skąd ty masz taką kieckę?- postanowił się z na nie kłócić.

-No, mam. Myślisz, że może być?

-Muszę cię w niej najpierw zobaczyć- posłał jej swój rozbrajający uśmiech.

-Jasne – ruszyła pod prysznic. Po 15 minutach wyszła. Była obrana we wspomnianą prędzej sukienkę. Wyglądała w niej bardzo dziewczęco, a mimo swego prostego kroju podkreślała jej nienaganna figurę.

Booth, który już się ubrał w dżinsy i właśnie zapinał koszulę w kratę na jej widok oniemiał.

-I jak? Może być?

-Tobie to we wszystkim do twarzy kochanie- wyksztusił z siebie, niby żartem. Nigdy nie widział Bones w tak nieformalnym stroju. Mimo że wybierała się czasem na jakieś bale czy na randki zawsze była wtedy jakoś podrasowana wszystkimi kosmetykami. Teraz widział jej naturalne piękno, aż się uśmiechnął do swoich myśli.

-Dziękuje, tobie też Tom- podeszła i zapięła jeszcze 2 guziki w jego koszuli, bo zauważyła, ze się zaciął.

Oboje zjedli śniadanie jeszcze raz powtarzając swój nowy życiorys na głos. W końcu nastała pora ich spotkania z Johnnym. Wyszli i wymeldowali się z hotelu. Johnny czekał już na nich w swoim pick-upie. Zapakowali się do niego i weszli do samochodu.

-No to akcje czas zacząć- powiedział krótko Booth i ruszyli przed siebie.

Po godzinie trafili na miejsce. Rudowłosy mężczyzna kazał im zaczekać. Po jakiś 10 minutach wrócił.

-Załatwione, zamieszkacie w domu Johnson'ów.

-Mam nadzieję, dadzą nam pokój, w którym będziemy mogli dyskretnie dzwonić do Dexa- pomyślał na głos Booth

-Cały dom będzie do waszej dyspozycji, wiecie oni wyjechali na misję.

-Czy było to małżeństwo z 3 dzieci?- zapytała dr Brennan

-Tak, skąd wiesz?

-Nie ważne- przerwał jej agent mina mu zrzedła- lepiej idźmy do tego domu.

-Za jakieś 30 minut jest obiad u Grega, jesteście zaproszeni. Rada chce was poznać. Wpadnę po was za jakieś 20 minut, dom jest tam- wskazał mały biały domek nieopodal. Booth wziął ich bagaże i ruszyli we wskazanym kierunku.

Zdążyli się jedynie rozejrzeć po domu, gdy mężczyzna już po nich wrócił. Poszli na obiad. Okazało się, że odbywać się będzie w ratuszu. Było ok. 15 osób. Wszyscy patrzyli na Brennan i Booth bardzo życzliwie.

-Witamy w naszych skromnych progach- uśmiechnęła się starsza kobieta, najwyraźniej była pewnego rodzaju przywódczynią, bo siedziała u szczytu suto zastawionego stołu. – Johnny opowiedział nam o wszystkim, cieszymy się, że do nas trafiliście. Miejmy nadzieję, że znajdziecie tu spokój ducha. Częstujcie się.

Booth skinął głową i lekko się uśmiechnął. Brennan nie było do śmiechu na stole widniało tylko mięso. Booth nie wiedział początkowo, o co chodzi, ale sięgając po talerz zdał sobie sprawę z sytuacji.

-Susan czego ci nałożyć?- zapytał, jakby chciał ją zmusić do nagłej zmiany diety i poglądów.

-Odrobinę… czegoś- wykrztusiła.

-Dał jej kawałek udka z kurczaka, a sam nałożył sobie wołowiny. Podał partnerce talerz.

-A nie macie żadnych… warzyw?- zapytała w końcu Tempie, nie mogąc się przemóc.

-Proszę?- zapytała zdziwiona gospodyni.

-Bon… znaczy Susan skarbie. – powiedział Booth – żona po prostu nie przepada za mięsem.

-Rozumiem, jednak u nas na dziękczynnych obiadach jemy tylko mięso. Będziesz musiała skarbie to zjeść.- Mówiła bardzo miłym głosem, ale wyczuć było jej apodyktyczność. Brennan zmierzyła ją wzrokiem..

-Oczywiście- powiedział Booth i znacząco spojrzał na Bones. Ta miała ochotę wygłosić tyradę na temat katowania zwierząt rzeźniach, nie dobrych dla zdrowia tłuszczy zwierzęcych i wielu złych aspektów jedzenia potraw mięsnych, lecz jedyne, co wycedziła przez zęby to:

-Oczywiście.- podczas tego posiłku mieli wyciągnąć jak najwięcej informacji, aby po pierwsze złapać jakiś dodatkowy trop po drugie sprawdzić Johnny'ego. Przecież mógł ich okłamywać ponadto Booth miał, co do gościa złe przeczucia. Niestety Temprence cały czas była rozkojarzona poprzez swój obiad, a Seeley przez zachowanie Bones, która dziwne rzeczy robiła ze swoim posiłkiem- tzn. wszystko oprócz jedzenia. W końcu nie wytrzymał.

-Susan, może ja to dokończę, widzę jak się z tym męczysz

-Nie bardziej niż ten kurczak…- zaczęła, ale wymowne spojrzenie partnera kazało jej przerwać. Całe towarzystwo spojrzało na nią nieco wrogo.- Po prostu nie mam ochoty.

-Więc chcecie mieć potomstwo tak?- zapytała starsza kobieta

-Tak, bardzo. Pani..?

-McMillan, trafiliście wprost idealne. Bóg jest dla nas bardzo łaskawy. Jak tylko odnowicie ślub z pewnością ześle wam dar w postaci potomstwa.

-Odnowimy ślub?- to był Booth.

-Dar?- a to Brennan.

-No przecież musicie zjednać się z Bogiem. –mówiła jakby to było oczywiste- Więc postanowione. Jutro załatwimy wszystkie obrzędy łącznie ze spowiedzią, więc lepiej zróbcie porządny rachunek sumienia- na te słowa Bones zrobiła nieco przerażoną minę.- A po jutrze urządzimy wam ślub. – Booth'a zatkało. Spodziewał się mafii siedzącej za tym stołem. To co zastał było surrealistyczne i w największym tego słowa znaczeniu niedorzeczne.

-Dziękujemy za gościnę u państwa Johnson. Można wiedzieć gdzie oni przebywają?

-To straszne, ale wyjechali nagle i wieść o nich zaginęła. – Na te słowa rudowłosy mężczyzna zbladł.

c.d.n.


	8. Chapter 8

**Część 8**

Obiad dobiegł końca, pożegnali się i wrócili do domku.

-Zaczynam wątpić, czy to oni są winni śmierci Anete

-Booth to, że wierzą w Boga nie znaczy, że nie uśmiercili tych wszystkich osób. Hitler był bardzo religijny.

-Nie o to chodzi Bones.

-Taa znowu włączył ci się szósty zmysł? Potem o tym podyskutujemy. Ja się raczej boje jutra. O co chodzi z tą cała spowiedzią?! Myślę ze musimy no wiesz ustalić parę wspólnych grzechów.

-Wątpię czy dalsze śledztwo będzie potrzebne. Chyba ktoś nam cały czas mydlił oczy.

-Co robił?

-I chyba nawet wiem kto. Przecież to jasne! To Johnny, widziałaś jak zbladł gdy McMillan mówiła o Johnsonach? Lepiej zdzwonię po Dexa. Niech go zgarnie.

-Ale przecież nie możesz go aresztować na podstawie przeczucia. Potrzebujemy dowodów! Wątpie czy sam był w stanie zabić ich wszystkich, jeśli to w ogóle on. Mieliśmy się też przyjrzeć tym modyfikowanym warzywom.

-No tak zapomniałem. To co bawimy się dalej w tą szopkę. ?

-Dopóki nie zbierzemy dowodów.

-Okej, to co z tą spowiedzią?- zapytał żartobliwie- tylko nie mów że mnie zdradzałaś.. żono- na jego twarzy znów pojawił się rozbrajający uśmiech, którym zaraził swoją partnerkę.

-Odkąd zaspokojenie podstawowych potrzeb człowieka jest zdradą?- zapytała zaczepnie.

-No ładnie a ponoć to mężczyźni częściej zdradzają

-Matematyka ma swoje prawa. Jak zdradzają to muszą to robić z kimś, więc chyba jest po równo… no chyba, że robią to z facetami.- na te słowa na twarzy Seeley'a pojawił się grymas.

-No wiesz, nie musiałaś tego mówić

-W starożytnej Grecji stosunki między mężczyznami były czymś zupełnie normalnym mimo, że posiadali oni swoje żony tudzież niewolnice. Sam Aleksander Wielki wg wielu historyków jest tego przykładem. No wiesz w pewnym sensie biseksualizm jest zupełnie naturalny szczególnie wśród płci męskiej wystarczy spojrzeć na inne gatunki.

-Tego też- jego mina była coraz bardziej zażenowana.

-No tak, zapomniałam.- przekręciła oczami- Nie lubisz mówić o seksie to sprawia, że czujesz się nie komfortowo.

-Po prostu nie lubię, kiedy porównujesz facetów do zwierząt. – na to zrobiła minę mówiącą "ta jasne" -Co to miało znaczyć?- był coraz bardziej zirytowany.

-No po prostu jak obiektywnie stwierdzam, że z antropologicznego punktu widzenia biseksualizm jest rzeczą obecną w społeczeństwie, od kiedy mamy takie źródła, a ty bierzesz to na siebie- znów miała swój tłumaczący wszystko ton głosu.

-Chyba chciałaś powiedzieć „do siebie" , ale mniejsza o to. Po prostu zakończmy ten temat jak w ogóle do niego doszło?

-Ty zapytałeś czy cię zdradzałam, co w ogóle jest dziwne, bo tak naprawdę nie jesteśmy małżeństwem..- nie dokończyła bo przytknął dłoń do twarzy.

-Okej to moja wina zmieńmy temat.- Brennan nie miała siły się z nim dalej kłócić, poza tym byłą głodna w końcu nic nie zjadła. Wzięła jego rękę ze swojej twarzy.

-Dobra jestem głodna

-No nie dziwie się skarbie w końcu nic nie zjadłaś.- mówił z przekąsem.

-To tak jakbym ja wmuszała w ciebie tofu – teraz ona się zirytowała.

-Dobra zadzwonię do Dexa, streszczę co i jak no i spytam czy nie dałoby się przemycić jakiegoś tajskiego żarła.

-Żarła?

-Jedzenia Bones, jedzenia. – wyszedł w kierunku komórki, którą ukrył w innym pokoju. Jego partnerka zmierzyła go wzrokiem niezadowolenia, lecz on tego nie widział.

-Powoli mam dość tej całej pokrywki- powiedziała sama do siebie. Nie zdając sobie sprawy, że najgorsze dopiero nadchodziło i właśnie cicho pukało do ich drzwi frontowych. Bez większego zastanowienia poszła je otworzyć.

Booth właśnie pokonywał ostatnie schody, gdy coś go zaniepokoiło. Drzwi pomieszczenia, w którym ukrył telefon były otwarte, a był pewien, że je zamykał. Wszedł do środka i spotkał się kolejną nieciekawą niespodzianką- telefon po prostu zniknął. Miał złe przeczucia. Nagle usłyszał trzask drzwi frontowych.

-B… Susan?!- krzyknął. Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi, więc szybko ruszył w kierunku skąd usłyszał hałas. Wbiegł do kuchni gdzie się przekomarzali a potem wybiegł przed dom. Zobaczył odjeżdżającego Pick-upa. Doskonale wiedział, do kogo należy. Wiedział, że nie ma sensu za nim biec, więc wrócił do domu, aby jeszcze raz sprawdzić czy komórka nie leży gdzieś dopiero wtedy zauważył kopertę leżącą na stoliku. Wziął ją i otworzył. To co przeczytał sprawiło, że zamarł w bezruchu.

Temprence poczuła zapach stęchlizny. Zmarszczyła brwi i otwarła oczy. Zobaczyła przed sobą Johnny'ego, który wyglądał jakby był w jakimś transie. Ponad to był ubrany w dziwną brązową szatę, która nie wróżyła nic dobrego. Znajdowali się w jakimś małym pokoiku pomalowanym na śnieżnobiało, jednak grzyb przebijał na suficie kolor. Chciała się ruszyć, lecz okazało się, że jest przywiązana i to do łóżka.

_Jak do tego doszło? Co ja tu robię? _

Chciała przemówić do domniemanego porywacza, lecz nagle ktoś wszedł do pomieszczenia. Szok odebrał jej mowę okazało się, że tym człowiekiem był agent Dex również ubrany na brązowo.

Booth jeszcze raz przeczytał treść kartki zamieszczonej w kopercie.

„_Szatan owładnął jej duszę i ciało, lecz łaska naszego pana jest wielka i da jej zbawienie w raju"_

c.d.n.


	9. Chapter 9

**Część 9**

Po chwili szok ustąpił i to wielkiej wściekłości

-Dex! Ty cholerny zdrajco!- krzyknęła spętana kobieta w jej oczach można było dostrzec furię.

-Niech łaska Pana spłynie na twą duszę nim opuścisz ten nędzny świat… dziwko- powiedział beznamiętnie agent. W ogóle nawet na nią nie spojrzał.

-Co? Co tu się dzieje?! – Brennan pomimo wysokiego IQ nie umiała pojąć tej sytuacji. Obaj mężczyźni obecni w pokoju nagle zaczęli mówić coś w jakimś dziwnym języku. Stwierdziła, że zauważa w nim podobieństwa do łaciny jednak, co jej z tego przyjdzie jak leży związana? Wszystko wyglądało jak jakiś rytuał czy obrzęd. Miała bardzo złe przeczucie.

Booth nie miał wyboru musiał poprosić o pomoc innych mieszkańców. Może jednak posiadają telefon? Nie zastanawiając się wiele wziął kopertę z złowieszczą informacją i pobiegł do domu Grega. W drzwiach wpadł na panią McMillan.

-Tom?! Coś się stało?

-Porwał Bones!

-Kogo?

-Znaczy Susan. Potrzebuje w tej chwili udostępnienia telefonu!

-Telefonu? Co się stało?

-Znalazłem to- podał jej kartkę- muszę wezwać kogo trzeba.

Jednak kobieta przeczytawszy kartkę w ogóle się nie zmartwiła w przeciwieństwie do Booth'a.

-Mówiłam mu, że ma najpierw się zająć tobą- mówiła jakby do siebie. Seeley miał nadzieje, że się przesłyszał.

-Co?!

-Greg!- krzyknęła kobieta. Zza jej pleców wyszedł mężczyzna ze strzelbą. Wymierzył ją prosto w agenta.

- Co jest grane?!

-Lepiej ty mi powiedz… agencie Booth.

-Wiedziałaś?! Wszyscy jesteście aresztowani pod zarzutem zabójstwa 12 osób w jakimś dziwnym sekciarskim obrzędzie.- mówił, jakby to oni byli w gorszej pozycji- A ty dodatkowo za celowanie do agenta federalnego- ostatnie zdanie zwrócił się do Grega.

-A czym nam zagrozisz? Może plastikową odznaką?- zaśmiała się kobieta.- Jesteś katolikiem tak?

-A co to ma do rzeczy?

-Módl się- powiedziała niemal bezdźwięczne kobieta. Booth'a zatkało. – Módl się o światło dla ciebie- zrobiła lekka pauzę- dr Temprence Brennan nie posiadła tej szansy.

Na te słowa w Booth'ie zawrzało. Miał ochotę rzucić się na kobietę. Zamiast tego zapytał przez zęby:

-Gdzie ona jest? Mów natychmiast!- Kobieta spojrzała na niego z udawanym zdziwieniem.

-Myślałam, ze dostałeś wiadomość, ale przecież wy tylko SMSy czytacie. Greg zaprowadź go do karceru może coś z niego będzie.

Mężczyzna podszedł do niego na dwie długości strzelby, którą trzymał.

-Słyszałeś agenciku?! Co jest? Bez broni super moce nie działają? Idź tam albo odstrzelę ci łeb.- wskazał lufą kierunek. Agent nawet nie drgnął. Mężczyzna podszedł bliżej i ponaglił go lekkim szturchnięciem bronią w plecy. Seeley tylko na to czekał. Odwrócił się szybko wykorzystując zaskoczenie odebrał Gregowi broń i wycelował w niego. Mężczyzna zasłonił się dłońmi cały w szoku upadł.

-Co jest? Bez broni super moce nie działają?- sparodiował go agent. Ogłuszył go kolbą. Odwrócił się w stronę gdzie powinna stać kobieta, ta się gdzieś ulotniła. Booth rozejrzał się i stwierdził, że musiała wrócić do domu. On ma broń, ale oni mają Temprence. Nie wyglądało to zbyt dobrze.

Brennan nie dawała za wygraną, jeśli chodzi o ignorowanie jej.

-Słyszysz mnie?! DEX! Czy to imię to też jest pokrywka? –zaczęła się szarpać, aby chociaż trochę poluzować więzy. To się wyraźnie nie spodobało mężczyznom. Chwycili ją, aby nie mogła się ruszać. W pewnym momencie Johnny wyjął spod szaty mały przedmiot i przyłożył jej do czoła. To zabolało. Krzyknęła. Rudzielec zaczął dociskać przedmiot jeszcze mocniej i mocniej. Nienawidziła utraty kontroli, nienawidziła, gdy nie panowała nad tym, co się dzieje. Po policzku zaczęły spływać łzy.

_Nie! Nie mogę pokazać swojej słabości! _

Przeklinała się w myślach, lecz jej nie mogła powstrzymać łez. Chciała się wyszarpać jakimś cudem. W myślach wołała o pomoc. Lecz najgorsze dopiero nadciągnęło…

c.d.n.


	10. Chapter 10

**Część 10**

Booth szybko przeanalizował sytuacje. Wyglądało na to, że całe miasteczko jest w to zamieszane. Co prawda miał broń, ale tylko 2 naboje. Na niewiele się to zda. Musiał wezwać pomoc. Sam mógł polec, a wtedy już z pewnością nikt nie pomoże Bones. Jak nie zdążą to nie wybaczy sobie tego do końca swojego życia. Pobiegł w kierunku szosy, lecz jak na złość nikt nie jechał. Poczuł bezsilność. Nagle jego uwagę zwrócił rower.

-Lepsze to niż nic- powiedział do siebie i ruszył w jego kierunku.

Po około 45 minutach jazdy na rowerze ze strzelbą w lewej dłoni zauważył zbliżający się z przeciwka samochód. Zatrzymał się i stanął na środku jezdni mierząc strzelbą do kierowcy. Ten, gdy tylko zauważył Seeley'a zatrzymał się. Wysiadł z uniesionymi rękami.

-Bierz co chcesz!! Tylko mnie nie zabijaj!

-Zabije cię jak mi w tej chwili nie dasz swojej komórki!

-Nie mam!! Przysięgam!

-No to biorę samochód! Jestem z FBI odzyska go pan! Albo niech pan jedzie ze mną!

Wsiedli do samochodu. Booth kazał mężczyźnie prowadzić.

-Jest pan z FBI taa? A mogę zobaczyć odznakę?!- Mężczyzna tracił cenny czas… jej czas.

-Jedź do najbliższego miasta gdzie jest telefon palancie!

Mężczyzna zrobił to, co agent mu kazał. Po kolejnych 30 minutach szaleńczej jazdy znaleźli się w jakimś miasteczku.

-Jest tu jakąś policja?!

-Biuro szeryfa jest tam.

-To zawieś mnie tam! – Kierowca znów go wysłuchał. Już miał wybiec ze strzelbą, lecz poczuł, ze ktoś go ciągnie za rękaw.

-Co?!

-Jak wbiegniesz tam ze strzelbą to się na ciebie rzucą. – o tym agent nie pomyslał. Zostawił strzelbę i przez ramię rzucił" Dzięki".

Potem wszystko trwało bardzo szybko. Zadzwonił do Cullena, ten natychmiast wysłał posiłki i wyjaśni wszystko szeryfowi potwierdzając tożsamość Booth'a. Szeryf ruszył wraz z Booth'em i innymi ludźmi z odsieczą nie czekając na posiłki. Podświadomie modlił się, aby Bones żyła. Wmawiał sobie, że wszystko będzie dobrze, lecz czuł, że może się rozczarować. Emocje targały nim. Nadal nie wiedział czy dobrze postąpił nie próbując ratować jej na własną rękę. W końcu dotarli do miasteczka sekty.

Wszyscy zabezpieczeni kamizelkami i wyposażeni w broń ruszyli. Nie mieli pojęcia gdzie szukać porwanej. To było jak szukanie igły w stogu siana. W dodatku nikt oprócz Booth'a tak naprawdę nie wiedział jak Bones wygląda. Dostali rozkaz zatrzymywać każdego i wyciągać informacje. Po zatrzymaniu paru osób w końcu Booth dotarł do McMillan. Chowała się w domu jak później się okazało należącego do niej.

-Gadaj gdzie jest Temprence!- krzyknął Seeley popychając ją na ścianę i przystawiając jej pistolet do skroni. W jego oczach widziała, że jest zdolny w tej chwili do wszystkiego.

-I tak już za późno!- krzyknęła mu w twarz w szyderczym uśmiechu. Był pewien, ze w tym momencie pociągnie za spust.

-Agencie Booth!!! Chyba znaleźliśmy ją!- w tym również momencie usłyszał syreny posiłków. Puścił kobietę inni się ją zajęli. Pobiegł w stronę mężczyzny, który oznajmił wiadomość.

-Gdzie ona jest?!- krzyknął

-Dostałem informacje przez radio- zaczął tłumaczyć się młody zastępca szeryfa.- W jakimś pomieszczeniu 3 domy dalej.- skończył widząc wściekłość agenta.

Seeley wybiegł. Zobaczył, że dopiero, co przybyli agenci też ruszyli w tym kierunku. Wszystko zdawało się być w zwolnionym tempie. Przez myśl mu przeszło „_Ona musi żyć_". Wbiegł do budynku. Skierował się za agentami do jakieś piwnicy. Zauważył blask świec dobiegający z śnieżnobiałego pomieszczenia oraz poświaty latarek agentów. Nagle ktoś wyniósł za fraki jakiś dwóch mężczyzn. Zauważył krew. Zrobiło mu się słabo_. Ten drugi facet to przecież Dex! Co tu sie dzieje?! Przeceż on nam pomagał!! On jest agentem!!_ Bał się tego, co może tam zastać. Już miał wpaść do pomieszczenia, gdy nagle jakiś agent go zatrzymał.

-Booth! Nie wchodź tam!

-Tam jest moja partnerka!!! Wpuść mnie- zaczął się szarpać z agentem. W końcu wpadli tam i wszystko zobaczył. To, co zastał sprawiło, że zamarł. Agent, z którym się szarpał wytargał go poza śnieżnobiały pokój.

-Booth!! Booth! Słuchaj mnie!! Jest puls ona żyje!- lecz on już nie słuchał. Wyrwał się z jego uścisku. Postanowił zatłuc sukinsyna, który jej _to_ zrobił.

c.d.n.


	11. Chapter 11

**Część 11**

Powoli otwarła oczy. Wszechobecna biel zaatakowała jej wzrok. _Co się stało? Jak…?_ I w tym momencie wszystko wróciło, każdy pieprzony szczegół. Zemdliło ją. Odchyliła się w bok i po prostu chciała zwymiotować, lecz nie miała czym. Zdała sobie sprawę, że jest na sali …śnieżnobiałej sali. Gdy znów nagle się odchyliła wyrwała kroplówkę. Mrożący ból przeszył jej ramie. Jakaś aparatura zaczęła piszczeć. Ona tego nie słyszała, ani tego nie czuła. Jedyne co w tej chwili odczuwała to, że ciało w którym się znajduje nie należy do niej…. Że zostało jej odebrane i to w najgorszy możliwy sposób… pragnęła je po prostu opuścić. Nie wiedziała co począć. Mało świadomie zwlekła się z łóżka. Nagle do sali wbiegł lekarz wraz z pielęgniarką.

-Dr Brennan! Dr Brennan!- próbował do niej dotrzeć.

-Odsuń się!- krzyknęła

-Jesteś już bezpieczna, to jest szpital!

-Nie!- krzyknęła, ale nie spojrzała mu w twarz nie była w stanie. Lekarz nie miał wyboru. Dał znak pielęgniarce. Chwycił pacjentkę, a jego podwładna dała jej zastrzyk, który zadziałał natychmiastowo.

Booth przemierzał korytarze nieznanego mu szpitala. Nie wiedział, co zrobi i co powie jak ją zobaczy. Po prostu chciał być przy niej. Z oddali dobiegł go krzyk, jej krzyk. Reakcja była natychmiastowa. Wbiegł do sali. Zauważył, ze Temprence jest nieprzytomna, a lekarz kładzie ja powrotem na łóżko. W ręku pielęgniarki dostrzegł strzykawkę.

-Co się stało?!

-Miała atak paniki. – odpowiedział lekarz – a pan to kto?!

-Jestem jej partnerem… pracujemy razem, co z nią?!- w jego głosie słychać było strach.

-Takich informacji mogę udzielać tylko rodzinie… chyba, że pacjentka powie inaczej. – W Booth'e zawrzało. Niewiele myśląc chwycił Lekarza za fraki.

-Niech się pan uspokoi, bo wezwę ochronę- powiedziała pielęgniarka. Booth puścił mężczyznę.

-Ja chcę tylko wiedzieć co jest z moją partnerką- powiedział.

-Co ja mogę panu powiedzieć? Fizycznie wyjdzie z tego za około tydzień. Lecz psychicznie… - na te słowa agent nerwowo przeczesał włosy. – Powinien pan zawiadomić jej rodzinę i przyjaciół wsparcie najbliższych w takich wypadkach jest bardzo ważne.

Agent zdołał jedynie przytaknąć głową. Lekarz wyszedł.

-Dałam jej- zaczęła drżącym głosem pielęgniarka-…yy…około 15 minut spokoju. Niech pan w tym czasie skorzysta z rady doktora Cartera.- wyszła.

_Co on powie jej ojcu? Co powie Angeli?! Że zafundował jej piekło?! _Na samą myśl o tym, co tam zobaczył miał ochotę jeszcze raz nieźle poturbować tego typa… Gdyby inni go nie powstrzymali prawdopodobne nie skończyło by się na zmiażdżonym nosie i prawdopodobnym braku dzieci w przyszłości- po prostu zatłukł by go na śmierć. Cullen go zawiesił nie miał wyboru, ale nie żałuje ani jednego ciosu wymierzonego temu…._Musi zadzwonić do Angeli… oni nie maja pojęcia, co się stało. _

Spojrzał na swoją partnerkę… na jego Bones. Miała swoje 15 minut błogiej nieświadomości, ale co potem? Czy sobie z tym poradzi? Czy kiedykolwiek mu wybaczy? Podszedł bliżej. Kosmyk spadł jej na twarz niemal machinalne go odsunął.

-Jesteś silna.- powiedzał próbując jej to niemal wmówić.- Musisz być…- głos mu się załamał po policzku spływała samotna łza.

c.d.n.


	12. Chapter 12

**Część 12**

-Temprence skarbie, jesteś pewna, ze chcesz wrócić do pracy? Czy na pewno jesteś gotowa?- Pytała z niepokojem swoja przyjaciółkę Angela. Były w mieszkaniu pani antropolog.

-Angela przestań!- wybuchła nagle kobieta- Co mam tu siedzieć i myśleć o … Ja po prostu muszę się czymś zająć. Jak Cam się nie zgodzi to wyjeżdżam do Gwatemali.- ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziała łagodniej.

-Uciekając nic nie zmienisz.- powiedziała artystka a oczy się jej zaszkliły.

-Ja nie uciekam Ange…

-Porozmawiaj ze mną o tym, musisz to z siebie wyrzucić.- To zadziałało jak płachta na byka. Jak to jej miało niby pomóc? Co sprawi, że o tym zapomni? Nie będzie robić z siebie ofiary. Już nigdy. Na twarzy Bones zagościł grymas bólu.

-Powinnaś już wyjść Ang… zaraz się spóźnisz do pracy.

-Tempie ja nie chciałam cię…- zaczęła Montenegro z niepokojem obserwując przyjaciółkę.

-Ale nic się nie stało… po prostu zaraz się spóźnisz.- odpowiedziała szybko, lecz nie była w stanie spojrzeć w oczy rozmówczyni.

-Tylko pamiętaj możesz ze mną porozmawiać o wszystkim i to o każdej porze dnia i nocy skarbie. – jeszcze raz artystka wpatrzyła się z troską w kobietę i wyszła.

Zaraz po wyjściu postanowiła zadzwonić do… Sweetsa.

Temprence Brennan, światowej sławy antropolog i autorka bestsellerów została sama w swoim mieszkaniu. Minął tydzień odkąd się obudziła w szpitalu, a przy swoim łóżku zobaczyła swojego partnera. Nigdy w życiu nie widziała na jego twarzy takich emocji. Próbował je ukryć zaraz jak zauważył, że się obudziła, ale nie zdołał. Chwycił ją wtedy za rękę i wyszeptał „_Przepraszam_". Nie wiedziała, o co mu chodziło, do tej pory nie była pewna. _Czy przepraszał ja za chwile słabości? Czy za…? _Wolała nie kontynuować znów tych myśli. Jednak od tamtego czasu w szpitalu się nie widzieli. Nie wiedziała czy to on jej unika czy jest odwrotnie. Wiedziała, że widział na własne oczy co jej zrobili. Dowiedziała się również o tym jak potraktował jednego z nich. Jednak nie usłyszała tego od niego. Wtedy tydzień temu na sali szpitalnej usłyszała tylko Przepraszam. Nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć, więc milczała, on również. Potem został wezwany do biura na przesłuchanie i na powtórny dywanik do Cullena. Tak przynajmniej twierdziła Angela.

Nagle rozległ się dźwięk jej telefonu. Nie wiedząc, dlaczego miała nadzieję, że to będzie jej partner.

-Brenan

-Z tej strony dr Sweets. Czy będzie pani mogła przyjść dzisiaj o 16?

-Booth będzie?

-Tak, właśnie się z nim kontaktowałem. Będę chciał jednak najpierw porozmawiać z panią na osobności.- gdy usłyszała te sowa poderwała się z kanapy. Odczekała dłuższą chwile nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

-Przecież chodzimy na terapię partnerską!

-Tak, ale biorąc pod uwagę ostatnie zdarzenia…

-Nie mogę Sweets. –sama nie wiedziała, czemu wypowiedziała te słowa.- Musze kończyć-rozłączyła się i rzuciła telefonem na kanapę. W głowie usłyszała głos Angeli _Uciekając nic nie zmienisz._

Nie do końca świadomie znów opadła na mebel. Nie wiedziała, czemu, ale po prostu się rozpłakała. To było irrracjonalne, przecież to wszystko już za nią! Łzy płynęły jej po policzkach i po raz pierwszy w życiu nie próbowała ich powstrzymać. Po pewnym czasie zaczęło jej brakować zarówno łez jak i tchu. Czuła każdy mięsień pracujący w jej ciele. Czuła, że w jej wnętrzu wszystko drży. Nie zdała sobie sprawy kiedy zapadła w niespokojny sen.

c.d.n.


	13. Chapter 13

**Część 13**

Czarna motorola v3 zaczęła wibrować na biurku w gabinecie agenta specjalnego Seeley'a Bootha.

-Booth- odebrał

-Agence Booth, tu Sweets

-Przecież mówiłem, że przyjdę o 17- wycedził przez zęby.

-Zmiana planów. Musimy natychmiast porozmawiać.. Chodzi o dr Brennan.

-Coś się stało z Bones?!

-No właśnie o tym musimy porozmawiać, będę u pana w biurze za 20 minut- rozłączył się. Booth odetchnął głęboko, lecz niestety nie z ulgą. Czuł się taki bezsilny i bezużyteczny. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, co czuła jego partnerka po tym wszystkim, co ją spotkało. W dodatku czuł, że jest, co najmniej współwinny całej sytuacji. Powinien najpierw ją uratować, a potem załatwić wszystkim bilet do więzienia! W dodatku jedyne, co mógł jej powiedzieć to _Przepraszam_. Nie odpowiedziała po prostu milczała, oboje wtedy milczeli. Wtedy po raz pierwszy poczuł, że być może ją stracił. Do tego nie mieli ze sobą kontaktu od tamtego momentu. Dzwonił do Angeli, aby dowiedzieć się, co z nią. Nie miał jednak odwagi sam jej o to zapytać. Bał się, że tylko jeszcze bardziej ją zrani… _Nie…_ tak naprawdę się bał, że ona go o to wszystko wini. Podświadomie wiedział, że wtedy by mu serce pękło.

Te myśli krążyły nad nim niczym chmura gradowa. Nerwowo przeczesał włosy. Został odwieszony po zeznaniach, jednak i tak na razie miał obiecane 3 miesiące siedzenia przy biurku. W końcu usłyszał pukanie do drzwi.

-Wejść- krzyknął zza biurka. Do gabinetu wszedł młody psycholog. Obawiał się rozmowy ze Sweets'em. Tak naprawdę nie wiedział czego się spodziewać.

-Rozmawiałeś z dr Brennan?- chwila pauzy- O tym co się wydarzyło?- znowu nastąpiła cisza.

-Nie- przerwał ją szeptem agent. Słodki nabrał powietrza.

-Rozumiem

-Ty?! 12-letni chłopczyk?!- agent wybuchnął, aa psycholog postanowił mu nie przerywać- przecież to wszystko moja wina!! Jak mogłem w ogóle dopuścić do tego, ze ją porwali?! Gdybyś słyszał jej krzyk w szpitalu! Gdybyś zobaczył co oni jej tam zrobili! Potem w ogóle się do mnie nie odezwała! Bones… ona… ona musi mnie nienawidzić! Nie uchroniłem jej przed tym, co ze mnie za partner? Co ze mnie za przyjaciel?! A ty twierdzisz, ze to rozumiesz! Gratulacje Sweets!

-Agencie Booth! - Słodki podniósł głos, co totalne agenta zatkało. Nastąpiła kolejna chwilowa pauza w rozmowie- Ofiary wykorzystywane na tle seksualnym- zaczął słodki, lecz sam nie umiał opanować emocji. Jako ich psychoterapeuta widział akta lekarskie dr Brennan – Ona nie wini ciebie… co najwyżej siebie.

-Ale..?-O tym Booth nie pomyślał, lecz teraz to krótkie sformułowanie uderzyło go z całą jego mocą.

-Powinieneś ją wspierać szczególnie teraz. Nawet Angela nie potrafi już do niej powoli dotrzeć. Wszystkim wydaje się, że jest twarda. Ona tez tak myśli, lecz doskonale wiesz, że to nieprawda, to tylko maska, którą pokazuje światu.- głośno westchnął - Ja tez raczej na nic się nie zdam sam wiesz, jaki ma stosunek do psychologii. Ty jednak… Was wiąże cos szczególnego, zauważyłem to od razu na pierwszym naszym spotkaniu. To tobie najbardziej ufa. Nie możesz dopuścić, aby wymurowała wokół siebie jeszcze wyższą fortecę. Jako jej partner, a przede wszystkim jako przyjaciel.

-Ale, co ja mam jej niby powiedzieć, przecież…?!

-Czasem wystarczy po prostu być.

Ponad 3 godziny stał przed drzwiami jej mieszkania. Słodki miał rację powinien przy niej być. Nie powinien był jej z tym wszystkim zostawiać to był czysty egoizm z jego strony. Przez chwilę miał ochotę uciec do baru i zapić wszystko. Jednak wiedział, że nigdy nie spojrzałby sobie w twarz. W końcu zapukał, ale nie usłyszał żadnej odpowiedzi. Serce ścisnął mu niepokój. Zapukał nieco głośniej, jednak znowu bez rezultatu. Otwarł drzwi, które okazały się niezabezpieczone. Wszedł i początkowo nic nie zauważył. W końcu zobaczył partnerkę śpiącą niespokojnie na kanapie. Wyglądała, jakby płakała cały tydzień. Na ten widok jego serce miało ochotę eksplodować. _Wystarczy być!_ Powtórzył sobie w myślach. Zamknął drzwi na zamek, przez myśl mu przeszło, że znowu się nie zamknęła. Postanowił jej nie ruszać. Poszedł do jej sypialni i wziął jakiś koc. Przykrył swoją partnerkę, przyjaciółkę, najważniejszą osobę w życiu, którą wiele nie brakowało a zawiódłby.

Obudziła się i czuła jakby miała wielkiego kaca. Niemal nieprzytomnie rozejrzała się po swoim pokoju. Napotkała zatroskane czekoladowe oczy.

-Booth! Co ty tu robisz?!- powiedziała zaskoczona i szybko usiadła, jakby została przyłapana na czymś złym. Partner usiadł koło niej na kanapie i wyszeptał po prostu:

-Jestem- chciał ją objąć, ale bał się, że może to źle zrozumieć. Patrzyła na niego, a on nie mógł odgadnąć jej myśli. Zapadła chwila milczenia.

-To widzę.- powiedziała w końcu Temprence, wyczuł jej niepewność.

-Bones – nabrał powietrza- zawiodłem cię...- zaczął, lecz ona mu przerwała.

-Nie, nic nie mów. To nie była twoja wina i nigdy nie waż się tak nawet myśleć. – Patrzyła mu prosto w oczy, a emocje wywołały znowu potok łez. Po tych słowach uścisk wokół jego serca lekko zelżał -Poza tym niezbyt wiele pamiętam- skłamała łkając- nie chce pamiętać- dodała mimowolnie szeptem. Nie mógł patrzeć na to jak cierpi. Przytulił ją mocno, a ona poddała się temu uściskowi z całą mocą. Poczuła się bezpiecznie, niczego więcej w tej chwili nie potrzebowała, tylko czuć się właśnie tak bezpieczną. Trwali w uścisku, a wszystko inne przestało się liczyć. Zdała sobie sprawę, że nie była sama z tym, że on zawsze będzie przy niej. Nie wiedziała jak długo to trwało, ale wszystkie uczucia, które nią targały wykończyły ją. Znów zasnęła, ale tym razem spokojnym snem wiedziała, że ktoś będzie czuwać.

Odczuł ulgę- nie odrzuciła go, pozwoliła mu się nią zaopiekować. Teraz spała spokojnie opierając się o niego, zaufała mu. Nie może jej zawieść. Gdy patrzył na jej lekko jeszcze popuchnięta od płaczu twarz zrozumiał, że wszystko się jakoś ułoży to tylko kwestia czasu.

c.d.n.


	14. Chapter 14

**Część 14**

Sprawa sekty dobiegła końca. Brennan wiedziała tylko, że najważniejsi jej członkowie długo nie zobaczą słońca spoza krat. To jej wystarczyło, nie chciała znać szczegółów, nie w tej sprawie. Okazało się również, że jej oprawców powiązano bezpośrednio z morderstwami dokonanymi na polu kukurydzy. Johnny dostał dożywocie, bo zawarł ugodę. Natomiast Dex karę śmierci- zastrzyk. Przez cały proces, Tempie najbardziej obawiała się, że będzie musiała zeznawać. Booth postarał się, aby do tego nie doszło -oczywiście z pomocą niezastąpionej prokurator Julian. Dni mijały i wydawało się, że Bones powoli wracała. Ta sama zarówno uparta, podkreślająca swoje wykształcenie, głosząca swoje poglądy, pracująca do późna jak i robiąca gafy Bones.

Przez cały czas czuła ogromne wsparcie partnera i przyjaciół. Cam od razu przyjęła ją na dawne stanowisko. Na razie była odcięta od spraw kryminalnych, lecz to była decyzja Cullena. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że nie miała kontaktu z Seeley'em.

-Hej Bones! – przywitał ją swoim czarującym uśmiechem.

-Booth, co ty tu robisz? – zapytała nie unosząc głowy znad szczątek jakiegoś żołnierza z I wojny światowej.

-Jak nie chcesz pysznej, jeszcze dymiącej świeżej kawy wraz z wyśmienitymi świeżo wypieczonymi pączkami prosto od Toma na drugie śniadanie to ja sobie z tym poradzę- wpatrzył się z udawanym pożądaniem na jedzenie, które niósł.

-Booth- uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie- dla twojej wiadomości kawa jak już to paruje –dodała drocząc się z nim.

-Nie to nie- ostentacyjnie się odwrócił, co wyglądało komicznie.

-Dobra, wypijmy kawę w gabinecie –uśmiechnęła się. Prawdę mówiąc czekała na jego wizytę. Zdjęła lateksowe rękawiczki i ruszyła w stronę swojego gabinetu.

-Dobra dziewczynka- odpowiedział Booth i pomyślał, jak to dobrze znów widzieć jej uśmiech, długo trwało nim znów zagościł na jej twarzy. Usiedli przy stoliku.

- I co jak tam szkielety, Bones? Ciągle martwe? –zaczął rozmowę Seeley

-Przecież to szkielety Booth! Nie mogą ożyć tak po prostu… ale ty przecież o tym wiesz- dodała widząc jego rozbawienie. – Lepiej powiedz, kiedy wracasz do pracy prawdziwego agenta FBI- już miesiąc siedział za biurkiem w papierach, doskonale wiedziała, dlaczego został zawieszony w czynnych śledztwach. Nie mówili jednak o tym.- I nie wiesz, kiedy Cullen cofnie mi zakaz zbliżania się do jakichkolwiek dowodów przysyłanych do instytutu przez FBI?

-Mówiąc szczerze to wczoraj miałem z nim rozmowę..- zaczął agent.

-I dopiero teraz mi mówisz?- Uderzyła go lekko pięścią.

-E..- zatkało go na chwilę i złapał się za ramię udając, że to bardzo bolało.- no, ale za to mam pączki! – postanowił się usprawiedliwić.

-A ja myślałam, ze to bezinteresowne- podjęła żart Brennan. Na te słowa zrobił śmieszną minę mówiącą „ale jesteś złośliwa" po czym oboje się roześmiali.

-No, więc co mówił Cullen?- na te pytane mina jej partnera odrobinę spochmurniała.

-Jak chcemy dalej współpracować musimy znowu zacząć chodzić do Sweetsa- powiedział bez ogródek. – ale tylko wtedy, gdy ty będziesz tego chciała- dodał i czekał w napięciu na jej reakcję. Ta nabrała powietrza w płuca i na chwile zapanowała cisza.

-Chyba nie mamy wyboru- dodała siląc się na uśmiech.

-No chyba nie - uśmiechnął się, lecz zauważyła jego niepewność. Oboje nie chcieli spotkania z psychologiem; Brennan bała się tego, o czym najprawdopodobniej będzie rozmowa, a Booth bał się o nią. Lecz zdawali sobie sprawę, że aby wszystko ostatecznie wróciło do normy musi to w końcu nastąpić.

Jutro czekała ich wizyta u Lance'a. Brennan, żeby o tym nie myśleć rzuciła się w wir pracy. Niestety na niewiele się to zdało. Czuła się rozproszona i cały czas robiła jakieś błędy. W końcu poddała się pojechała do domu. Pod jej drzwiami czekał nie kto inny tylko Seeley.

-Przyniosłem tajskie- powiedział z uśmiechem. Kobieta odwzajemniła uśmiech. Nie chciała teraz być sama. Weszli do mieszkania.

- Chcesz piwo?- zapytała i zaczęła rozbierać płaszcz.

-Jasne

-A co cię tu jeszcze sprowadza? –spojrzała na niego.

-Nie mogę chcieć posiedzieć ze swoją partnerką i pilnować, żeby… nie zjadła mi całego makaronu- Nie mógł powiedzieć, że dostał telefon od Angeli, że Brennan cały dzień miota się o instytucie jak jakiś cień. Doskonale wiedział, że denerwuje się jutrem i musiał być przy niej. Była najważniejszą kobietą w jego życiu, a on doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

-Bardzo śmieszne, tylko, że ja mieszczę się w swoje spodnie- odgryzła się

-No Bones, ale ci się humor wyostrzył- powiedział zastanawiając się czy rzeczywiście ostatnio nie przytył.

-Uczę się od najlepszych- krzyknęła z kuchni jak w końcu ruszyła po piwa.

-Sie wie- powiedział z dumą

-No.. od Angeli i Hodginsa- wróciła i podała mu piwo wymienili się uśmiechami.

Zasiedli na kanapie rozpakowali jedzenie przywiezione przez agenta. Rozmawiali o wszystkim i o niczym. No i oczywiście, co chwilę kłócili się na jakiś temat. Cieszyli się swoim towarzystwem. W pewnym momencie Brennan oparła się o partnera. Ten nie protestował. Poczuł nagłą chęć wyznana jej wszystkiego, całej swojej miłości.

-Wiesz Bones.. ostatnio zdałem sobie sprawę, że…- lecz przerwał zauważywszy, że Brennan zasnęła.- Kiedy indziej stary- powiedział sam do siebie. Postanowił zanieść ją do łóżka. Przykrył ja kołdrą i chwilę patrzył. Wyglądała tak bezbronnie. Ostatecznie sam udał się na kanapę.

Nagle poczuła niepokój. Ogarniała ją ciemność i nie umiała się z niej wydostać. Nieprzyjemne dreszcze opanowały jej ciało. Usłyszała płacz małego dziecka. Miała wrażenie, że gdzieś już słyszała ten dźwięk. Pobiegła w tym kierunku. Nagle wszystko się zmieniło mrok okryła śnieżna biel, a głos dziecka w krzyk kobiety, jej krzyk. Nadeszło odrętwienie, ona już tu była. Na przegubach poczuła siniaki i nie tylko tam. Do jej uszu doszły dźwięki języka podobnego do łacińskiego. Zobaczyła szyderczy uśmiech. Strach ją sparaliżował… Nagle coś ją wyrwało z tego wszystkiego, poczuła dotyk na swoim ramieniu…Nim otwarła oczy zdołała tylko wyszeptać przerażona:

-Nie dotykaj mnie…- jej oczom ukazały się przerażone czekoladowe oczy. Booth cofnął szybko rękę, nie wiedział, co zrobić.

-Temprence…- powiedział cicho a głos mu zadrżał. Powoli dochodziło do niej, ze to był tylko sen.

-Ja.. ja.. przepraszam…- wyszeptała po policzku spłynęła łza.

-Nie masz za co- powiedział bardziej opanowanym głosem.- To nie jest twoja wina.

Nie wiedział, co dalej zrobić. Czuł się bezsilny.

-Ja.. ja.. – nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć. Postanowił zaryzykować i objął ją tak jakby chciał schować przed całym światem. Czuł, że cała drży. Pomyślał, że to był błąd i chciał się wycofać, lecz mu na to nie pozwoliła. Wyszeptała tylko:

-Zostań ze mną

-Kocham cię- usłyszał własne słowa. – Przysięgam, że już nikt nigdy cię nie skrzywdzi.

Uwierzyła mu.

c.d.n.


	15. Chapter 15

**Część 15**

Niewiele tej nocy spał. Głowę bombardowało mu tysiące myśli. Temprence uspokoiła się dopiero po jakimś czasie, ale ostatecznie zasnęła skulona w jego ramionach. Czuł jednocześnie gniew, smutek, ale również ulgę, że jest przy niej w tym momencie_. Ciekawe czy pierwszy raz męczyły ją te koszmary?_ Poczuł ciężar opadający na jego serce. Mocniej przytulił swoja partnerkę. _Czy ona kiedyś o tym naprawdę zapomni? _

W końcu promienie słońca zaczęły przedzierać się przez okno. Temprence obudziła się czując ciężar czyjegoś ramienia na sobie. W pierwszym momencie nie wiedziała skąd to ramię i do kogo należy. Nagle wszystko wróciło. To był jej partner, jej przyjaciel Seeley Booth. Zawsze mogła na niego liczyć w każdej sytuacji. Jednak nie wszystko było tak jak powinno_. Nie powinna była go tym obciążać. Powinna była sama sobie z tym poradzić. W końcu jest silna, zawsze była. Ta sytuacja nie może ją przerosnąć. On naprawdę powiedział, że cię kocha. Tak, ale nie mogła pozwolić, aby pokochał ja tylko, dlatego, że była ofiarą. Nie to już na starcie zniszczy ten związek. Musi się wycofać, musi nabrać dystansu. Musi wyjechać i to jeszcze w tym tygodniu. _

-Hej – usłyszała głos agenta. Spojrzała na niego i lekko uśmiechnęła się. Jednak jej twarz zdradzała niepokój.- Hej, co jest?

-Przepraszam… za.. To nie powinno mieć miejsca.

-Bones, ale przecież…

-Nie Booth nie mogę cały czas liczyć na to, że będziesz w pobliżu.- przecież zawsze była silna - Muszę sobie z tym sama poradzić.- mówiąc to patrzyła w sufit. Wiedziała, że to go zaboli, ale taka była prawda przynajmniej dla niej.

-Bones na litość Boską.- Czuł się jakby dostał w twarz z otwartej.

-Proszę nie utrudniaj tego jeszcze bardziej.

-Więc teraz to ja wszystko komplikuje?

-Tego nie powiedziałam.- odwróciła się do niego. Zobaczyła w jego czekoladowych oczach niepokój.- Po prostu muszę nabrać dystansu do tego wszystkiego. – położył lekko dłoń na jej policzku. Lecz ona odsunęła się.- Wybacz.

-Temprence zaufaj mi.

-To nie jest kwestia zaufania Booth.- podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej.

-Więc o co tu chodzi? – na te słowa kobieta nabrała nerwowo powietrza.

-Jesteś dla mnie wspaniałym przyjacielem, najlepszym jakiego mam. Nie chce jednak, abyś się nade mną litował.

-Litował?!- Booth podniósł głos. Oboje już siedzieli.

-Booth, a jak to nazwiesz?

-To, że cię kocham nie ma dla ciebie znaczenia?

-Ma… i może właśnie w tym problem. Idę wziąć prysznic.- wyszła.

Został sam. Ne wiedział co o tym myśleć. Przecież w końcu wyznał jej miłość. _Może ona nie odwzajemnia tego uczucia i czuje się osaczona?_ Przetarł nerwowo twarz. Takiego ranka się nie spodziewał. Wiedział jedno- teraz nie może odpuścić. Ogarnął się trochę i postanowił zaparzyć kawę.

Brennan weszła do łazienki. Emocje nią niemal szarpały od środka. Puściła prysznic, nie mogła powstrzymać łez, kolejnych łez. Już sama nie wiedziała czy dobrze postąpiła. _On cię kocha. Nie! To jego kompleks ratowania wszystkich wokoło, gdyby nie to co Ci się przytrafiło prawdopodobnie nigdy by tego nie powiedział._ Czuła, że walczy sama ze sobą. Chciała być kochaną co więcej chciała być kochaną przez mężczyznę, który tej nocy otoczył ją swoim silnym ramieniem. Jednak wtedy przyznałaby, że jest słaba, a ona dr Temprence Brennan z pewnością nie jest słaba.

Po pół godzinie wyszła z łazienki. Przywitał ją aromat świeżo parzonej kawy i partner siedzący przy parujących kubkach.

-Booth…

-Nie wyjdę dopóki nie porozmawiamy.

-Świetnie…. Piękna pogoda nie sądzisz?

-Nie o pogodzie! Bones, jak mogłaś pomyśleć, że się nad tobą lituję?!

-A nie jest tak?! Booth nie chcę być z tobą i czuć się jak ofiara. Jesteś samcem alfa, czujesz się winny temu i chcesz za to po prostu wziąć odpowiedzialność- traciła nad sobą kontrolę.

-Kocham cię i to nie nic wspólnego, z tym, co cię spotkało.

-To tylko słowa Booth. Gdybyś coś czuł wcześniej byś mi powiedział.

-Nie mów tak!- też zaczął tracić kontrolę nad głosem.

-Ale to jest prawda.- Booth zamarł nie miał pojęcia jak do niej dotrzeć. Czegokolwiek by nie powiedział i tak jej nie przekona. Nabrał powietrza, aby się nieco uspokoić.

-Bones…

-Wyjdź- powiedziała nagle.

-Co?! Musimy skończyć tą rozmowę…- bezceremonialnie otworzyła drzwi.

-Dla mnie jest już skończona.- spuściła wzrok.- Zobaczymy się u Sweetsa o szesnastej.

-Nie wyjdę Bones.

-To ja wyjdę- wzięła torebkę i niemal wybiegła ze swojego mieszkania.

Nie wiedział czy ma biec za nią, czy czekać w mieszkaniu aż w końcu ochłonie i wróci. Nic nie rozumiał. W końcu wybrał trzecią opcję.

-Angela?- usłyszał swój głos mówiący do motoroli.

Temprence Brennan szła ulicami Waszyngtonu. Po raz pierwszy bez celu. W jej wnętrzu toczyła się walka na argumenty. Była wściekła na siebie, na Bootha - po prostu na cały świat. To nie było łatwe, życia nie wystarczyło się wyuczyć jak regułek na egzamin. Spojrzała na zegarek była dopiero po 7 rano. Ma jeszcze 2 godziny nim rozpocznie pracę w instytucie. Musi z kimś porozmawiać. Wyciągnęła telefon i wybrała numer z listy do swojej przyjaciółki. Zajęte_. To może nawet lepiej_. Wybrała inny numer.

-Profesor Brock…?


	16. Chapter 16

**Część 16**

Nastała godzina 16:00. Sweets już czekał na partnerów w swoim gabinecie. Normalnie czuł lekkie zdenerwowanie przed przyjściem tej pary, ale po telefonie od Angeli zdenerwowanie sięgało zenitu. Po tej sesji miał stwierdzić czy mogą dalej razem pracować i szczerze mówiąc nie był pewien czy odpowiedź jest twierdząca. Poza tym pierwszy raz miał styczność z tak poważną kwestią jak molestowanie seksualne, a znając dr Brennan standardowe procesy postępowania w tym wypadku mogły się okazać po prostu bezcelowe. Do gabinetu wszedł Booth. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu partnerki.

-Dr Brennan jeszcze nie ma agencie Booth.

-Zauważyłem- odburknął agent.

-Proszę nie wyładowywać na mnie… albo zresztą.

Booth nie odpowiedział tylko zmierzył psychologa gniewnym spojrzeniem. Ten postanowił nie przerywać milczenia- tak było bezpieczniej. Po paru minutach klamka drgnęła i drzwi ponownie się otwarły.

-Witam dr Brennan.

-Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale miałam ważną rozmowę z dr Soroyan.- na te słowa Booth zmarszczył brwi i wymownie spojrzał na Temprence. Ona jednak go zignorowała.

-Nic się nie stało.- Lance nabrał powietrza, aby się uspokoić.- Ta sesja pomoże mi w stwierdzeniu czy dr Brennan powinna wrócić do współpracy z FBI i czy gdy to nastąpi powinna nadal pracować z panem agencie Booth.- powiedział niemal jednym tchem.

-Więc proszę powiedzieć FBI, że nie zgadzam się na współpracę z innym agentem.- Booth na te słowa niemal słyszał kamień spadający mu z serca.

-Dr Brennan to nie zależy od pani.

-Owszem zależy. Jakby współpraca z Boothem okazała się niemożliwa po prostu zrezygnuję, a wiem, że ciężko będzie FBI znaleźć zastępstwo.

-To jest szantaż- takiego obrotu sprawy Słodki się nie spodziewał, a sądząc po minie Booth'a on również.

-To są moje warunki.- powiedziała twardo.

- Potem będziemy ustalać warunki.- próbował wybrnąć z sytuacji.- Jesteśmy tu przede wszystkim, aby porozmawiać. Więc jak sądzicie jak wydarzenia z ostatniej… akcji wpłynęły na wasze stosunki partnerskie.

-Nic się nie zmieniło- odpowiedziała kobieta, nim Booth mógł dojść do głosu. Sweets zrozumiał, że przyjęła postawę „nic takiego się nie stało" i postanowiła iść w zaparte.

-Dr Brennan doskonale pani wie, że te wydarzenia na panią wpłynęły- zaczął, lecz nie było dane mu skończyć.

-Doktorze Sweets moje osobiste przeżycia nie wpływają na moja pracę, która mogę cię zapewnić zawsze będzie rzetelna i obiektywna. Więc nie rozumiem po co dźgasz ten temat.

-Drążysz- poprawił ją cicho jej partner.

-Agencie Booth co pan ma do powiedzenia na ten temat?

-Zgadzam się z moją partnerką.- Nie zamierzał narażać się Tempe, a już na pewno nie zamierzał zgadzać się ze Słodkim (choćby tylko dla zasady ;) ).

-Świetnie… - młody psycholog tracił cierpliwość. Nie mogli po prostu zamknąć tej sprawy jakby nic się nie stało.- Koleś, przecież wszyscy wiemy jak dr Brennan przeżywała to wszystko. – nastała chwila ciszy.

-A niby skąd ty to wiesz?- spytała kobieta i ukradkiem spojrzała na Seeley'a. Dostrzegł to i wiedział, że nieco się wystraszyła.

-Właśnie..? I nie mów do mnie koleś!

-No…- chciał powiedzieć o przed tygodniowej rozmowie z Boothem i dzisiejszą przeprowadzoną z Angelą po tym jak ona rozmawiała z agentem, ale wiedział, że to tylko pogorszy sytuację. – Dobra… podpiszę papiery, ale pod warunkiem, ze nadal będziecie uczęszczać na sesje. Następna za tydzień.- Wiedział, że tylko tak im pomoże, a od tego w ostateczności był, aby właśnie pomagać.

-Nie mogę.- powiedziała pani antropolog.

-I tak idę na ustępstwa dr Brennan…

-Nie mogę, bo nie będzie mnie w kraju. Jadę do Gwatemali na prace badawcze z profesorem Brock'iem. Wrócę najwcześniej za 3 tygodnie.

-Wyjeżdżasz?- to był głos agenta można było usłyszeć, że jest zawiedziony.

-Tak, jestem przede wszystkim naukowcem Booth. Znaleziono tam bardzo ciekawe szczątki.- przekonywała nie tylko jego ,ale i samą siebie.

Wyszli z gabinetu. Brennan chciała uniknąć konfrontacji z Boothem, lecz wiedziała, że nie będzie to łatwe.

-Jesteś swoim autem?- zapytał.

-Nie, pojadę do domu taksówką.- już chciała odejść, ale usłyszała:

-Pojedziesz ze mną- to zdecydowanie było stwierdzenie. Bez zastanowienie wziął ją za rękę i zaczął prowadzić przez korytarz. Była tak zaskoczona tym gestem, że pozwoliła na to. Wyglądali jak para nastolatków uciekających przed rodzicami (czyli przed Słodkim ).

Trafili na parking, Booth otworzył partnerce drzwi po czym sam wsiadł za kierownicę. Odpalił samochód. Po kilku minutach milczenie zaczęło przeszkadzać obojgu. W tym samym momencie zabrali głos co wyglądało dość komicznie.

-Ty pierwszy- ostatecznie zadecydowała Temprence.

-Mam nadzieję, ze nie wyjeżdżasz z mojego powodu.

-Nie.

-To czemu? Wcześniej tego nie planowałaś.- starał się nie pokazywać zawodu jaki mu to sprawiło.

-Wiem, jednak muszę- _uciec_- nabrać dystansu.

-Rozumiem. – znów nastała cisza, ponownie przerwał ją agent- Pamiętaj, że zawsze będę na ciebie czekał.

-Daj spokój ani się nie obejrzysz a wszystko wróci do normy.- Próbowała zniwelować powagę jego słów. Bała się, że sama potraktuje je zbyt poważnie.

-Taa jasne.- skwitował Seeley.

-Co to miało znaczyć?

-Może ja nie chcę wracać do normy?- podniósł lekko głos.

-Nie rozumiem…

-Może chce czegoś więcej?- spojrzał jej prosto w szafirowe oczy. Właśnie zbliżali się pod mieszkanie jego rozmówczyni.- To co mówiłem dziś w nocy… i rano. To nie było wynikiem moich… od dłuższego czasu nosiłem się z tymi uczuciami, jednak dopiero teraz miałem odwagę je wypowiedzieć na głos.- Temprence zamarła, a on postanowił postawić wszystko na jedna kartę. Czuł, ze nigdy w całej swojej karierze hazardzisty nie zaryzykował tak wiele- Jak nic do mnie nie czujesz to powiedz, a już nigdy nie poruszę tego tematu.- nadal świdrował ją wzrokiem.

-Ja…- nie mogła uwierzyć, że światowej sławy antropolog i pisarce zabrakło słów. Samochód się zatrzymał. – Muszę iść. – otworzyła drzwi i próbowała wyplątać się z pasów bezpieczeństwa.

-Temprence proszę odpowiedz.- kobieta wyszła z SUVa, mężczyzna podążył za nią.-Temprence!

Byli już na schodach. Brennan czuła się lekko osaczona. Miała lecieć do Gwatemali za 2 dni i to wszystko na spokojnie przemyśleć i przekalkulować, może spróbować pojąć.

-Z antropologicznego punktu widzenia samiec alfa…

-Przestań zasłaniać się nauką do cholery jasnej Bones!- już zbliżali się do drzwi jej mieszkania. – Powiedz czy mnie kochasz?!- Wiedział, że być może za mocno ją naciska, ale jak odpuści to może ją stracić na zawsze, a do tego nie mógł dopuścić. W jej głowie tłoczyło się tysiąc myśli, a wszystkie zdawały się zaprzeczać sobie nawzajem. Kochała tego mężczyznę, jednak czy była gotowa?!

-Nie- odpowiedziała i odwróciła się, aby wsadzić klucz do zamka. Poczuła jak ręce jej partnera odwracają ją z powrotem w jego stronę.

-Nigdy nie umiałaś kłamać- pocałował ją. Początkowo chciała się wyrwać z jego uścisku, ale po chwili uległa i oddała namiętny pocałunek.

c.d.n.


	17. Chapter 17

**Część 17**

Klucze z hukiem upadły na podłogę. Czuła jak klamka jej mieszkania zaczyna wpijać się jej w plecy. To jednak nie było ważne. Czas jakby się zatrzymał, a ona tonęła w ognistym pocałunku mężczyzny, który wydawało się na zawsze pozostanie tylko jej przyjacielem. Dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę jak bardzo pragnęła, aby to ewoluowało. Choć przed chwilą była oporna teraz to ona zaczęła przejmować inicjatywę. Wszystkie myśli sprzed dosłowne paru sekund kotłujące się w jej głowie przestały mieć znaczenie.

Zaryzykował -jeszcze nigdy nie wygrał dzięki temu tak wiele. Faktem było, że gdyby nie poranna rozmowa z Angelą nigdy nie odważyłby się na ten ruch. Utwierdziła go w przekonaniu, że nie jest osamotniony w swych uczuciach.

Tempie kocha Cię uwierz wyczuwam takie rzeczy na kilometr, musisz jej to tylko uświadomić.

Więcej słów nie potrzebował, wiedział, ze może zaufać intuicji artystki - tylko ona mogła znać Tempie lepiej niż on.

W końcu oderwali się od siebie nieco oszołomieni tym, co właśnie zaszło. Nie było to jednak zawstydzenie czy poczucie, że to coś nieodpowiedniego -wręcz odwrotnie. Oboje czuli, że od bardzo dawna w swoim życiu są w odpowiednim miejscu, w odpowiednim czasie. Po chwili na oddech udało im się pokonać zamknięty zamek. Booth ledwo zatrzasnął drzwi jednym ruchem nogi, a kobieta się na niego rzuciła. Nie potrzebowali słów- potrzebowali siebie. Chwycił ją za uda, które momentalnie go oplotły. Trzymając Temprence na rękach ruszył w stronę sypialni…

***

- Przekazałem pańskiemu przyjacielowi wszystkie informacje, które pan chciał, a wracając do meritum…- adwokat zaczął wertować dokumenty, które ze sobą przyniósł- Jako pana adwokat muszę powiedzieć, że składanie kolejnej apelacji może okazać się fiaskiem. – siedzieli w sali, która gwarantowała im konstytucyjne prawo prywatności rozmów między skazanym, a jego obrońcą. Co prawda powinna ich dzielić szyba, ale wpływowi znajomi rudowłosego mężczyzny zadbali o jego „wygodę".

-Być może- odpowiedział beznamiętnie rudowłosy mężczyzna. – Bardziej mnie jednak interesuje czy mój przyjaciel, jak pan go określił dał jakąś odpowiedź?

- Tak- odpowiedział adwokat.

-Więc proszę mi ją dać. – wycedził świdrując wzrokiem młodego mężczyznę- Chyba za to panu płacą?

-Płacą mi, abym zadbał o pana prawa, a nie był pocztą, która omija kontrolę strażników- odgryzł się dość młody jeszcze prawnik. Nie był pewien czy powinien dawać ten kawałek papieru, który dał mu „przyjaciel". Próbował sam odczytać, co oznaczają tajemnicze wyrazy zapisane jakimś kodem, które od blisko miesiąca przekazuje. Doszedł jedynie do wniosku, że są podobne do łaciny. Prawda była taka, że klient siedzący naprzeciw dużo płacił i nie uśmiechało mu się, aby go zwolnił, więc początkowo nie zadawał pytań. Jednak, gdy zaznajomił się ze sprawą wystraszył się, że może być nieświadomym sprawcą tragedii.

-Proszę oddać mi wiadomość albo zastąpię pana innym tępakiem, który skończył prawo. – adwokat wyjął kopertę z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki i podał rudzielcowi. Ten przeczytał treść listu, a na jego twarzy pojawił się szyderczy uśmiech. – może pan wyjść, sądzę, że to nasze ostatnie spotkane.

-Co?!- te słowa nim wstrząsnęły.

-Niech pan się nie martwi o pieniądze, wszystko jest uregulowane. Teraz żegnam. – oniemiały mężczyzna pozbierał dokumenty i pełen złych przeczuć wyszedł.

***

Czuła niesamowite odprężenie. Cały stres gdzieś się ulotnił, a ona leżała wtulona w umięśniony tors partnera. Niczym bohaterka jej powieści- Kathy Reichs -po prostu rozpoczęła nowy rozdział w swoim życiu i nigdy nie zamierzała już wracać do poprzedniego. Jeszcze 8 godzin wcześniej obawiała się, że nigdy się już nie zwiąże, lecz ta noc raz na zawsze pogrzebała te lęki.

Błogą ciszę przerwał nagły huk tłuczonego szkła. To wyrwało czujnego agenta ze snu. Rozejrzał się, zdecydowanie nie był w swoim mieszkaniu, a z całą pewnością nie w swoim łóżku.

-Bones?!- powiedział nieco głośniej zdając sobie sprawę, ze brakuje jej na załączonym obrazku.

-Tak?!- usłyszał odpowiedź. Przewrócił oczami, że partnerka zamiast odpowiedzieć coś w stylu „wszystko w porządku" pyta się, o co on pyta. Wstał, wciągnął spodnie i ruszył w kierunku porannego hałasu. Oparł się o framugę drzwi i podziwiał jak jego partnerka zbiera pozostałości po kubku z kawą. Była już ubrana w codzienny strój, jednak całe spodnie były oblane kawą.

-No ładnie, ale to chyba moja brocha- powiedział nie ukrywając rozbawienia.

-Co niby?- widać było, że zaskoczył ją nagłym pojawieniem się nad jej głową.

-Robienie porannej kawy. – schylił się obok niej i również zaczął zbierać fragmenty kubka.

-Spałeś jak zabity, a ja stwierdziłam, że nie wytrzymam dłużej bez kofeiny. – odpowiedziała nie za bardzo rozumiejąc pojęcie „brocha". Spojrzeli sobie w oczy, Booth zauważył w szafirowych tęczówkach partnerki dawny blask. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie.

-Dzień dobry- powiedział, jakby mu się nagle przypomniało o wychowaniu jakie wyniósł z domu.

-Dzień dobry- odpowiedziała. Sprzątnęli bałagan i stanęli przy kuchennym blacie w oczekiwaniu na gorącą wodę - Chyba będę musiała zmienić spodnie.- stwierdziła spoglądając na wielką kawową plamę.

-W tym ci mogę pomóc- zażartował i przyciągnął partnerkę do siebie. Nie protestowała. Przylgnął do jej pleców i poczuł jej perfumy; dla niego był to najwspanialszy zapach na świecie.

-Za chwilę muszę być w instytucie. Camille musi jeszcze uzgodnić czy jako, że jestem pracownikiem Jeffersonian część odnalezionych przeze mnie materiałów w Gwatemali nie będzie można przebadać w instytucie po powrocie. Wiesz to nada nam prestiżu. Poza tym wolę pracować w naszym laboratorium.

-Więc jedziesz do tej Gwatemali?- jego uścisk nieco zelżał.

-Booth, mówiłam, że to nie ma nic wspólnego z tobą. Po prostu musze się rozwijać jako naukowiec. I tak na razie nie mamy żadnej sprawy.- mówiąc ostatnie zdanie odwróciła się do niego i uniosła znacząco brew.

-Kim jestem, aby pojąc zachowanie kobiety. – próbował zażartować, jednak poczuł się zagrożony. Miał nadzieje, ze Brennan nie potraktowała tej nocy… jednorazowo.

Zobaczyła w jego oczach niepokój.

-Wrócę najpóźniej za 3 tygodnie. Nie mogę zrezygnować.- to go nie przekonało- przed nami jeszcze 2 noce nim wyjadę.- jej oczy zabłysły figlarnie.

-Chcę mieć pewność –usłyszała powagę w jego tonie - że wrócisz do mnie.- uśmiechnęła się tylko i pocałowała lekko agenta.

-Wrócę.- to mu wystarczyło. Czajnik zagwizdał oznajmiając, że woda zawrzała.

c.d.n.


	18. Chapter 18

**Część 18**

Strażnik szedł, jak co rano korytarzem więzienia stanowego FOX River. Rozglądał się po celach więźniów skazanych na dożywocie. W jednej z ostatnich cel zauważył rozwieszone prześcieradło. Zbliżył się do krat i postukał w nie pałką.

-Hej Johnny! Zachciało ci się zabawy w chowanego?! Ściągaj to prześcieradło, bo zaraz trafisz do izolatki!- zero reakcji.- Ne zmuszaj mnie, abym tam wchodził, bo wtedy nawet przyjaźń z prezydentem ci nie pomoże.- Odczekał chwile po czym nacisnął krótkofalówkę.- więzień numer 992 3666 nie zgłasza się, wchodzę do jego celi.

-Przyjąłem- usłyszał w odpowiedzi zachrypnięty głos urządzenia. Otworzył celę i uzbroił się w pałkę. Szybkim ruchem zerwał prześcieradło.

-Matko przenajświętsza- wydusił z siebie w reakcji na przerażający widok malujący się przed nim.

***

Oboje przyjechali do instytutu. Pani antropolog od razu ruszyła do gabinetu swojej szefowej. Booth korzystając z chwili postanowił porozmawiać z Angelą. Poszedł w kierunku jej gabinetu. Cicho zapukał i nacisnął na klamkę, jednak drzwi były zamknięte. Stwierdził, że kobiety nie ma jeszcze w pracy już miał się oddalić, ale usłyszał szczęk zamka. Odwrócił się i zobaczył artystkę z nieco rozwichrzonymi włosami i krzywo zapiętą koszulą. Mimowolnie uśmiech zagościł na jego twarzy.

-Chciałeś coś?

-Porozmawiać…

-Już idziemy dr Soroyan! –agent usłyszał głos Hodginsa dobiegający z wnętrza gabinetu artystki, która na te słowa zrobiła dziwną minę.

-… ale widzę, że jesteście zajęci.- uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

-Taa.. Hodgi i ja… znów jesteśmy razem. – wiedziała, że nie ma sensu kłamać.

-Gratulacje.

-O czym chciałeś porozmawiać?

-Chciałem podziękować za wczorajsza rozmowę.- w jego oczach dostrzegła szczęście.

-Naprawdę?!- teraz uśmiech zagościł i na jej ustach. On tylko przytaknął i wszystko było jasne. – Tylko pamiętaj, że jak ją skrzywdzisz będziesz miał ze mną do czynienia.

-Wiem.

-Musze z nią porozmawiać.

-Teraz jest u Cam, ale lepiej najpierw popraw koszulę- doradził jej agent. Artystka spojrzała na krzywo zapięte guziki.

-Dzięki.

Pół godziny później Montenegro rozmawiała z przyjaciółką w jej gabinecie, próbując wyciągnąć od niej wszystkie możliwe informacje na temat wczorajszej nocy.

-Angela… no jedyne, co ci mogę powiedzieć to, że Booth jest dobry w te klocki.- na jej twarzy pojawił się figlarny uśmiech.

-Skarbie, to raczej jasne, jego mięśnie są rozwinięte jak u Mike'a Tysona w szczytowej formie.- powiedziała nie kryjąc radości ze szczęścia Temprence.

-Nie wiem, co to znaczy.

-Ach skarbie… chyba odwołasz w tej sytuacji wyjazd do Gwatemali?- zapytała bez ogródek.

-Nie mogę, obiecałam profesorowi Brock'owi. Planuje jednak, że wrócę najszybciej jak to możliwe.- jej twarz się rozpromieniła.

-Nie poznaje cię.

-Ja tez siebie nie poznaje.- obie wiedziały kto ją odmienił.

-Słyszałam, że słodki podpisał papiery

-Tak będziemy znów pracować razem. Tylko musimy chodzić na co tygodniowe wizyty.

-Powiecie Sweetsowi o was?

-Jeszcze nie rozmawialiśmy o tym, ale chyba wcześniej czy później i tak się domyśli. Wiesz te psychologiczne zdolności do poznania, kiedy się kłamie. Poza tym ja nie umiem kłamać- dodała na wspomnienie słów partnera wypowiedzianych wczoraj przed drzwiami jej mieszkania.

Angela zarządziła imprezę z powodu powrotu Booth'a i Brennan do współpracy. Chociaż początkowo Temprence nie spodobał się ten pomysł w końcu się zgodziła. Wieczorem wszyscy mieli pojawić się u wrót nowo otwartego klubu. Po skończonej codziennej pracy i dokładnych wskazówkach artystki, co ma na siebie włożyć Tempe ruszyła do mieszkania. Około 20 miał wpaść po nią Booth. Myśli mimowolnie powędrowały parę dni wstecz. Były to dni pełne zagubienia i niepewności, jednak teraz była szczęśliwa i nie zamierzała użalać się nad sobą. Życie toczy się dalej, a czas najwyraźniej zabliźniał rany. Uśmiechnęła się i otwarła drzwi mieszkania, na widok klamki, która wczoraj miażdżyła jej plecy jej uśmiech przybrał na sile.

Booth był tak rozpromieniony, że nawet jego koledzy po fachu to zauważyli.

-A temu co?- usłyszał komentarz jednego z agentów idąc korytarzem do swojego gabinetu. Nie zwracał jednak na to uwagi. Był z kobietą, którą kochał i to dodawało mu skrzydeł. Dodatkowo Cullen dzięki Słodkiemu przywrócił go do dawnych obowiązków- ten dzień nie mógł być szczęśliwszy.

c.d.n.


	19. Chapter 19

**Część 19**

-Samobójstwo?- zapytał z niedowierzaniem naczelnik więzienia. -Lepiej nie rozgłaszać tego prasie. Dopiero co sprawa tej całej sekty ucichła. Jesteś pewien, że to on?

-No miał rude włosy.- Naczelnik zrobił minę wyrażającą brak zrozumienia-No jakby to ująć… jego twarz przypominała jedną wielką masakrę i nic więcej, jednak był ubrany w swój kombinezon. Więc to chyba rozwiewa wszelkie wątpliwości.

-Dobra, sprzątnijcie bałagan i zawiadomcie jego rodzinę. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie żądać dochodzenia.

-Był samotny, więc problem rodziny chyba odpada, a jego prawnik został wczoraj zwolniony. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że wszystko zaplanował.

-Jeden zasraniec, którego ruszyło sumienie i nie grzeje u nas dupy za pieniądze podatników.- skwitował całą sytuacje naczelnik uznając sprawę za zamkniętą.

***

Deszcz zawitał do Waszyngtonu dudniąc o okna mieszkania. Nic jednak nie mogło zniszczyć jej dobrego humoru. Właśnie zakładała kolczyki, gdy usłyszała pukanie do drzwi.

-Otwarte!- krzyknęła z łazienki. Po chwili usłyszała karcące słowa Seeley'a.

-Znowu się nie zamknęłaś?! Bones, te okolice są niebezpieczne…- zamilkł, gdy kobieta wyszła z łazienki. Była ubrana w czerwoną sukienkę podkreślająca jej kobiece kształty, jednak dość „luzacką", aby wybrać się w niej do klubu. Całości dopełniały długie srebrne kolczyki.- Masz szczęście, że nie umiem się na ciebie długo złościć. Wyglądasz… wow.

-Dziękuje- uśmiechnęła się –Angela przewidziała twoją reakcję.

Na te słowa agent podszedł do Tempie niebezpiecznie blisko, zważając na fakt, że zaraz mieli wychodzić. Poczuła zapach jego wody kolońskiej i kolana się nieco pod nią ugięły. Pocałował ją namiętnie, a jego ręce powędrowały w dół jej pleców.

-A takiej reakcji się spodziewała?- wyszeptał seksownym szeptem do jej ucha.

-Booth..- próbowała go powstrzymać, sama nie wiedząc czy rzeczywiście chce, aby przestał. Mężczyzna natomiast zaczął penetrować pocałunkami jej szyje. Po krótkiej walce zdrowy rozsądek jednak zwyciężył, przynajmniej od strony Brennan.- Booth, zachowaj energie na noc. Naprawdę musimy tam iść.

Seeley niechętnie oderwał ręce od ukochanej.

-Ja jestem gotowa- spojrzała na zegarek- już jesteśmy spóźnieni. Rusz się.

-Chwila..- powiedział cicho agent i chwycił ją za nadgarstek.

-Booth?!

-Bones… Muszę ochłonąć..- dodał agent. Spojrzawszy w okolice krocza mężczyzny wszystko pojęła. Nie wiedziała, że tak szybko doprowadziła go do takiego stanu. Uśmiech zadowolenia przemknął jej po twarzy.*

W końcu dojechali na miejsce. Wszyscy już tam byli. Siedzieli w jednym z boksów lub tańczyli w pobliżu.

-No nareszcie skarbie! Co tak długo?- zapytała lekko wstawiona Montenegro.

-Były korki- uprzedził wypowiedź partnerki Seeley. Wśród zaproszonych oprócz pracowników Jeffersona zauważył Sweetsa. -No ładnie, teraz to już z pewnością się domyśli. – powiedział z rezygnacja w głosie Booth. Obawiał się, ze ich związek może stać na przeszkodzie we współpracy z Tempie wg polityki FBI.

-Sweets?- zapytała artystka.- Dla twojej wiadomości to wszyscy już o was wiedzą łączne z nim. Chwali się, że to dzięki niemu zdaliście sobie sprawę ze swoich uczuć. Poza tym wszyscy łącznie z twoją asystentką skarbie- tu spojrzała na Temprence- zagroziliśmy mu piekłem jak was rozdzieli, więc myślę , że nie macie się o co martwić.

-Dzięki Angela- zdołał z siebie wydusić na ten natłok informacji odpowiedzieć agent.

-Tylko żyjcie teraz długo i szczęśliwie- odpowiedziała.- ale zanim to musze cię zabrać na parkiet, leci moja ulubiona piosenka!- wykrzyknęła i porwała przyjaciółkę na parkiet, gdzie na razie wszyscy raczej tańczyli solo w takt piosenki Kate Perry-„Hot'N cold."

-Przecież ostatni mówiłaś, że najbardziej lubisz Massive Attack!- zdążyła zaprotestować słownie Brennan, lecz pociągnięta w tańczący tłum poszła z przyjaciółką. Booth postanowił iść zamówić drinki i przywitać się z resztą.

Tej nocy Brennan niemal płakała ze śmiechu (szczególnie na widok Słodkiego, który stwierdził, że umie tańczyć elektro). Wraz ze swoim partnerem również dali czadu na parkiecie. Już wcześniej zdarzało im się razem tańczyć, jednak tym razem nie mieli zahamowań. Nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatni raz była tak wyluzowana. Szaleli jak nastolatki. Muzyka, która koło północy powędrowała na tory minionych epok dawała się we znaki. Jednak, gdy leciała piosenka „Girls just wanna have fun" Booth mocniej przytulił ukochaną widząc jak przywołuje ona złe wspomnienia. Rozumieli się bez słów. Wyglądali dość zabawnie tańcząc podczas tego szybkiego kawałka „przytulańca". Z boksu obserwowała ich już ostro wstawiona Angela z Hodginsem, który ją pilnował i Sweets.

-Czyż oni nie są dla siebie stworzeni..- zaczęła swój pijacki wywód kobieta.

-Taaa- powiedział Hodgins- Ty chyba masz już dość. Jedziemy do domu, już dzwonię po taksówkę. –wyjął komórkę.

-Wiedziałem o tym od momentu jak ich zobaczyłem. – zawtórował artystce Słodki, któremu jego kolejne martini z oliwką też uderzało do głowy. Nagle do ich stolika zbliżyła się Monica. Blondynka najwyraźniej miała już dosyć tańca na bliżej nieokreślony czas.

-Szkoda, że dr Soroyan już poszła – powiedziała młoda asystentka.- Jutro nie będzie tłumaczenia, że byliśmy na imprezie.

-Racja- odpowiedziała artystka, a mina jej zrzedła.

Piosenka się skończyła, a „obserwowani" zeszli z parkietu.

-Dr Brennan czy jest możliwe, aby jutro dostać wolne? –wypaliła jej asystentka.

-Monica…- nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Spojrzała na partnera.- Cenię sobie sumienność, dobrze o tym wiesz- wtedy Booth spiorunował ją, aż w końcu Brennan załapała- ale jak przyjdziesz jutro powiedzmy 3 godziny później to tego nie zauważę. Tylko lepiej idź już do domu.

-My też wracajmy- Booth skierował te słowa do pani antropolog.

-Dobrze.

-Wszyscy idą do domu?! No ej! Ludzie, godzina jeszcze młoda!- Nagle zaprotestował młody psycholog ku początkowemu zdziwieniu reszty, które po chwili ustąpiło ogólnemu rozbawieniu.

c.d.n.


	20. Chapter 20

**Część 21**

W końcu nastał dzień wyjazdu do Gwatemali. Właśnie przybyli na miejsce odpraw. Booth dzielnie dzierżył w ręku podręczny bagaż partnerki. Wcale mu się nie uśmiechało to rozstanie, ale wiedział, że bycie z kobietą pokroju Temprence Brennan ma swoje prawa.

-Tylko m się tam nie zadłuż w jakimś Latynosie-zażartował

-Zobaczę, co da się zrobić.

-Bones uważaj na siebie- przyciągnął ją do siebie, spojrzał prosto w oczy i zmienił ton na poważny- Jakby cokolwiek było nie tak to dzwoń.

-Spokojne rycerzu. Do tej pory jakoś sobie radziłam na wyprawach. – miło było wiedzieć, że się o nią martwi, jednak zaczynało to być irytujące. Przecież nie jest dzieckiem! Nie chciała jednak zaczynać kłótni przed wyjazdem i powstrzymała swój antropologiczny wywód.

-Rycerzu?- zapytał, a na jego twarzy znów zagościł figlarny uśmiech.

-Przez cztery lata Angela twierdziła, że jesteś moim rycerzem w lśniącej, spełniającej standardy FBI zbroi. Tak jakoś utkwiło mi w pamięci.

-Masz bardzo mądra przyjaciółkę

-Wiem- pocałowali się lekko i kobieta oderwała się od niego. Widział jak odchodzi na ostatnie wezwanie na pokład. Przechodząc przez bramkę kontrolną jeszcze raz spojrzała w jego stronę i tyle ją widział. Po chwili odwrócił się ze spuszczoną głową i kopną lekko nogą w powietrze jak miał w zwyczaju, gdy był podenerwowany. Najpóźniej za trzy tygodnie wróci- powtarzał sobie w myślach, jakby to miało przyspieszyć czas.

Czas jednak ciągnął się nieubłaganie. Nie pomagały nawet wizyty w instytucie. Dzwonił do niej, lecz nie miała wiele czasu na rozmowę pochłonięta wykopaliskami. W dodatku ekipa badawcza miała problemy z wyznawcami wierzeń majów, którzy oskarżali ich o bezczeszczenie mogił przodków. Wyczuwał jej irytacje całą sytuacją i nie chciał, aby to na nim się wyładowała. Sześć dni po jej wyjeździe dostał sprawę, w której mieli pomóc zezulce. Nie widząc lepszej opcji, na miejsce zbrodni zabrał Camille i Monice. Ciało odnaleziono w piwnicy jednej z renomowanych wyższych uczelni. Zostało potraktowane najprawdopodobniej jakąś żrąca substancja, dlatego nie można było zidentyfikować ciała.

Po oczyszczeniu ciała z tkanek pracownicy instytutu wzięli się do roboty. Pod największą presją była Monica, która miała teraz wszelkie kompetencje dr Brennan. Na razie ustaliła jedynie, że ofiara to mężczyzna powyżej 60-tego roku życia. Dodatkowo Booth kręcił się po laboratorium nie mając, co ze sobą zrobić bez tożsamości ofiary. Doprowadzał wszystkich do furii cały czas zwracając na siebie uwagę.

-Booth daj moim ludziom pracować- powiedziała w końcu dr Soroyan, która już jakiś czas temu zaczęła tarcic cierpliwość nad agentem.- Idź na miejsce zbrodni przesłuchaj jakiś szczeniaków albo najlepiej idź do domu i zadzwoń do Brennan.

-Masz rację, jak coś to będę pod telefonem. – wyszedł ku zadowoleniu większości pracowników.

Przesłuchał paru szczeniaków, jak to określiła Camille jednak nic to nie dało, bo nie mógł zadać konkretnych pytań. Dodatkowo rektor uczelni miał problem z systemem i musiał czekać na dokładna listę pracowników i studentów. Nalał sobie wody do wanny, dzierżąc w dłoni najnowszy komiks przygód Zielonej Latarni. Wiedział, że to dziecinne, ale kochał ten komiks. Zawsze kupował go pod pretekstem kupna dla syna, który zresztą podzielał jego pasję. Już miał wchodzić do wanny, gdy zadzwoniła jego motorowa. Podbiegł do miejsca gdzie ją zostawił i odebrał.

-Booth?- usłyszał nieco zaniepokojony głos z mobilnego urządzenia, to była Temprence. Zdziwił się, bo w tej chwili w Gwatemali było około drugiej w nocy. Po dwóch niefortunnych telefonach ze swojej strony nauczył się stref czasowych.

-Bones stało się coś?!

-Ja… sama nie wiem, zdawało mi się, że…

-Bones tobie nigdy się nie zdaje.

-Nie ważne, przepraszam. –tu zamilkła, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiała.

-Temprence?

- Cała ta wyprawa to jakaś farsa- mówiła bardziej do siebie niż do niego- nic tylko siedzimy w obozowisku i czekamy na jakieś pozwolenia.- Booth wiedział, że cos się stało, ale Tempie nie pozwoli mu przyjechać. Nie miał innego wyboru tylko musiał sprowadzić ją do Waszyngtonu, czym mógł to zrobić jak nie kośćmi?

-Bones, nie mogłabyś skrócić swojego wyjazdu?

-Booth, przecież wiesz, że to raczej nie możliwe.

-A jakbyś dostała takie polecenie służbowe?- wiedział, że będzie się musiał mocno tłumaczyć dr Soroyan, jednak w tej chwili o to nie dbał.

-Nie rozumiem.

-Mamy nową sprawę i utknęliśmy. Potrzebujemy cię tutaj.

-Monica sobie nie radzi?- tu go nieco zagięła, ale wybrnął dyplomatycznie z sytuacji.

-Powiedzmy, że ty poradzisz sobie lepiej.- zrobił krótka pauzę- Poza tym tęsknie.

-Ja też.- odpowiedziała niemal natychmiast, co pozytywnie zaskoczyło agenta. Wiedział, że kto jak kto, ale Temprence Brennan nie jest wylewna w uczuciach.- Idę spać, wcześnie wstaje.

-Porozmawiam z Cam i zobaczę, co załatwię.

-Dobra

-Śpij dobrze. Kocham cię

-Ja ciebie też.- odłożyła telefon.

Poczuł nieprzyjemny dreszcz przebiegający mu po plecach. Bez zastanowienia wybrał numer do dr Soroyan.

-Booth, przecież mówiłam, ze będziemy wiedzieć cokolwiek dopiero jutro. Jak coś się zmieni to JA zadzwonię!- nie chciała wdawać się w niepotrzebne dyskusje, wystarczający młyn miała w instytucie.

-Ja w innej sprawie, chociaż w sumie nie.

-Co się stało?

-Chodzi o Bones, ale to niej jest rozmowa na telefon. Za pół godziny będę u ciebie w gabinecie.- Z tonu jego głosu wiedziała, że się martwi.

-Będę czekać.- rozłączyła się.

-Przykro mi stary. – powiedział do komiksu, który nadal tkwił w jego ręce i zaczął się zbierać.

-Więc chcesz, abym wezwała tu dr Brennan, ponieważ zadzwoniła i stwierdziła, że się tam nudzi?- zaskoczyła go takim podsumowaniem. Mógł się jednak tego spodziewać. Nie chciał powołać się na sytuacje sprzed ponad miesiąca, ponieważ Cam nic nie wiedziała prócz tego, że Tempie była porwana. Brennan jakoś nie kwapiła się, aby rozgłaszać szczegóły na prawo i lewo a on starał się to uszanować.

-Wiem, że coś jest nie tak tam.- nabrał powietrza w płuca- Znasz Bones, ona nigdy nie odejdzie od pracy z powodów… osobistych. Myśli, że jest twarda, ale tak nie jest. –brakowało mu argumentów.-Niech to będzie osobista przysługa.

-Booth stawiasz mnie w niewygodnej sytuacji.- wiedziała, że agent nie prosiłby o to bez poważnego powodu. Zdała sobie sprawę, że bardziej irytował ją jego brak zaufania, niż to , że czeka na nią trochę roboty ze ściągnięciem dr Brennan.- Dobra zobaczę co da się zrobić, ale pamiętaj, że to jest ostatni raz.

-Dzięki Cam- jego twarz rozpromienił uśmiech. – Tylko Brennan nie może się dowiedzieć, że poradzilibyście sobie tu bez niej.- dodał.

-Idź już lepiej, porozmawiam z zespołem. Zadzwonię do ciebie jak coś będę wiedzieć…. W którejkolwiek ze spraw.- dodała dla uściślenia.

Wrócił do pustego mieszkania. Chłód tego miejsca spowodował u niego gęsia skórkę, mimo to ściągnął kurtkę i osiadł z piwem na kanapie. Nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić. Na telefon do Parkera było za późno, a nie było sensu dzwonić do Bones. Zrobił parę łyków złotego płynu. Był to jeden z tych dni, gdy sens życia mu uciekał poprzez samotność. Włączył telewizor zanim ten dziwny nastrój opanował go na dobre. Skakał po kanałach nie znajdując niczego ciekawszego. W końcu zrezygnował z tej rozrywki. Czując, że cała energia gdzieś się ulotniła położył się na meblu. Nie miał siły iść do łóżka, zresztą wtedy wiedziałby, ze kogoś w nim brakuje. Pomyślał o Temprence- jego Temprence. Była gdzieś koło równika, a on nie miał pewności, że jest bezpieczna. Ta myśl zjadała go od środka. Bones… Pozwolił, aby emocje rozpanoszyły się w nim na dobre. Przypomniał sobie blask jej szafirowych oczu. Myślał o jej kasztanowych włosach i uśmiechu, który parę dni przed wyjazdem na powrót zagościł na jej ustach. Z tym obrazkiem przed oczami pogrążył się w niespokojnym śnie.

Rano obudził go dzwonek komórki. Bez namysłu odebrał telefon. Jego kręgi szyjne niemile wspominały noc spędzoną na kanapie.

-Booth- wypowiedział automatycznie, pocierając dłonią boląca szyję.

-Mam dwie wiadomości. Po pierwsze rozwiązaliśmy sprawę. Po drugie w tej sytuacji mamy problem z Temprence.

-Jak to rozwiązaliście sprawę?! Wczoraj nie mieliście nic.

-A dziś mamy przyznanie się do winy poparte dowodami.

-Zaraz tam będę.

Okazało się, że Camille nie kłamała. W nocy do pobliskiego komisariatu zgłosiła się młoda studentka, która twierdziła, że zamordowała swojego profesora wykładającego matematykę. Gdy Angela potwierdziła tożsamość ofiary; a Monica wraz z Hodginsem przeprowadzili analizy wydarzeń uwzględniając zeznania dziewczyny wszystko było jasne.

-Cholera- powiedział sam do siebie na to wszystko agent.

-Myślałam, że cieszysz się jak łapiesz przestępców.- powiedziała z przekąsem dr Soroyan.

-Taaa, tylko jak ja teraz ściągnę tu Bones?- w jego głosie usłyszała bezradność.

-Booth, co się dzieje? Naprawdę, myślisz, że jest to, aż tak ważne, żeby wróciła w tej chwili? Zostały tylko 2 tygodnie.- Cam próbowała pojąć sytuację.

-Muszę do niej zadzwonić.- odszedł od kobiety i skierował się do gabinetu pani antropolog, aby w spokoju przeprowadzić rozmowę.

-Przyjeżdżasz?- gdyby nie powaga sytuacji pomyślałby, że to „mamy cię".- Jeszcze wczoraj mówiłaś, ze to nie możliwe.

-Mówiłam, że to RACZEJ niemożliwe. Profesor Brock powiedział, że wyśle szczątki do Jeffersonian, także wiele nie stracę. Poza tym pomogę wam w sprawie.- czuł, że kobieta szuka usprawiedliwienia swojego powrotu, jednak na dociekanie co się naprawdę stało będzie jeszcze czas.

-O której odebrać cię z lotniska? – fakt rozwiązania sprawy postanowił przemilczeć.

-Jutro o 18 jest planowany przylot do Waszyngtonu. Wcześniejsze loty są już zarezerwowane.

-Będę czekał.

-Booth?

-Tak?

-Czy ja się ostatnio zmieniłam?- zaskoczyła go tym pytaniem. Temprence Brennan myśląca na temat swojej osobowości, zdecydowanie coś było nie tak.

-Dla mnie z pewnością- próbował obrócić to w żart. Nie chciał rozmawiać z nią na ten temat przez telefon- porozmawiamy jak wrócisz.

-W porządku- rozłączyła się, a Seeley zapragnął, aby była już przy nim… bezpieczna.

c.d.n.


	21. Chapter 21

**Część 21**

Terminal jak zwykle był zatłoczony. Na wielkim zegarze widniała 19:01. Pogoda sprawiła, że większość lotów miało opóźnienia. Tuż przed punktem odpraw stał przystojny mężczyzna, który wydawał się trochę zdenerwowany. Miał dość niedbale zarzucony płaszcz a z paska błyszczała dość krzykliwa sprzączka. Z niedaleka taksowały go jakieś małolaty. Co chwila coś szeptały posyłając sobie porozumiewawcze uśmiechy. Ku ich zmartwieniu mężczyzna jednak w ogóle nie zwracał na nie uwagi. W końcu pasażerowie lotu 936 wyszli. Mężczyzna zauważył osobę na którą czekał.

-Bones!- cicho krzyknął, a kobieta zwróciła się w jego stronę. Wyglądała na wycieńczoną, jakby nie spała od paru dni. Uśmiechnęła się promieniście, jakby chciała zatuszować swój wygląd.

-Booth- w końcu chwycił ją w ramiona i mocno przytulił.

-Szczęściara- dobiegł ich głos jednej z dziewcząt, które niedawno jeszcze pożerały mężczyznę wzrokiem. Na te słowa zarówno Tempe jak i jej partner się uśmiechnęli.

-Cieszę się, że jesteś- wyszeptał jej do ucha.

-Ja też- W końcu się puścili, a agent bez słowa zabrał podręczny bagaż kobiety. Wolną ręką ją objął, a ona się wtuliła. Po chwili wróciło racjonalne myślenie.

-Muszę jeszcze odebrać resztę bagaży.- jej głos dźwięczał zmęczeniem.

-Nie wyglądasz za dobrze- odpowiedział patrząc w jej szafirowe oczy, które teraz wydawały się przygaszone.

-Dzięki, miałam wyspać się w samolocie, ale przez te turbulencje wszyscy panikowali i nie dało się spać. Zawsze jednak miło usłyszeć takie słowa od swojego mężczyzny.

-Dobra, masz kluczyki- wyjął je z kieszeni i podał partnerce- daj kwit i odbiorę je za ciebie. Tylko ja prowadzę.- kobieta nawet nie miała ochoty na kłótnie, a co dopiero na jazdę samochodem.

Po piętnastu minutach Booth przybył wraz z bagażami do czarnego SUVa. Otworzył bagażnik i zapakował torbę. Już chciał trzasnąć bagażnikiem, gdy zauważył, że Temprence śpi w siedzeniu pasażera. Jak najciszej zamknął bagażnik usadowił się za kierownicą. Kluczyki czekały na niego w stacyjce.

_Pięknie tylko wsiąść i Cię porwać_- te słowa skierowane do partnerki zaistniały tylko w jego myślach. Spojrzał na nią wyglądała tak bezbronnie. Uśmiechnął się lekko, szczęśliwy, że znów ją ma przy sobie. Upewnił się, że kobieta ma zapięte pasy i ruszył w kierunku jej mieszkania.

Po niecałej godzinie dojechali do celu. Brennan nadal trwała uparcie we śnie.

-Bones- wyszeptał jej do ucha Seeley równocześnie odsuwając kosmyk jej włosów. Kobieta otwarła zmęczone oczy, nieco zaskoczona rozejrzała się wokoło. – Tak jesteśmy już pod twoim mieszkaniem.-agent uśmiechnął się widząc dezorientację pani antropolog i wysiadł z wozu.

Kobieta przetarła dłońmi twarz i próbowała wydostać się z pasów bezpieczeństwa. Drzwi po jej stronie nagle się otwarły. W końcu odpięła pasy i spojrzała na partnera, który właśnie się nad nią pochylił.

-Jutro zrobisz mi masaż kręgosłupa- powiedział i wyciągnął kobietę trzymając w rękach.

-Booth daj spokój, przecież jestem w stanie chodzić.- Już chciała wyrwać się z jego uścisku, Seeley nogą zamknął drzwi samochodu i przycisnął pilot który automatycznie zamknął samochód. Nie dał partnerce opuścić jego silnych ramion.

-Po prostu powiedz, że chcesz tego masażu- próbowała zażartować. W głębi duszy cieszyła się, że Booth ją niesie to jak spełnienie marzeń małej dziewczynki.

-Tak to mój jedyny cel- zaśmiał się agent- Żywili cię tam w tej Gwatemali? Nawet przez te płaszcze czuje twoje kości Bones.- Tempe chciała powiedzieć coś na swoja obronę, ale nie zdołała, ponieważ ochota ziewnięcia była większa.- Teraz to nadajesz się tylko do łóżka… okej to zabrzmiało dwuznacznie. –oboje się uśmiechnęli.

Pół godziny później kobieta spała już w swoim łóżku. Zdecydowali, że porozmawiają jutro. Agent wyszedł z łazienki i usadowił się obok ukochanej. Popatrzył na jej spokojną teraz twarz, a lekki uśmiech mimowolnie zagościł na jego twarzy. Przytulił się do niej, a ona podświadomie wtuliła się w niego. Po paru minutach również ruszył do krainy snów.

Dźwięk wibracji komórki zawdzięczał w uszach agenta. Było jeszcze dosyć szaro. Szybko poderwał się z łóżka i ruszył w kierunku telefonu. Wziął telefon i wyszedł z sypialni, aby nie zbudzić Temprence.

-Booth- wypowiedział jak zwykle automatycznie.

Chłód opanował jej ciało. Poczuła przeszywający ją dreszcz, który spowodował gęsią skórkę. Zapach deszczu doszedł do jej zmysłów. Otworzyła oczy była odkryta, a okno uchylone. Przyjrzała się mu- deszcz już ustał. Popatrzyła w bok, była sama w łóżku.

-Booth?- zero odpowiedzi. Wstała i rozejrzała się po domu. W kuchni zauważyła dwie kanapki z twarożkiem i kartkę z napisem „Smacznego Bones". Uśmiechnęła się i od razu wybrała numer do partnera. Czekając na połączenie wbiła wzrok w zegar, wskazywał 10:06. Nie uzyskała połączenia, ale postanowiła się nagrać.

-Booth tu Tempe. Dzięki za śniadanie. Czemu mnie nie obudziłeś? Przez ciebie spóźnię się do instytutu. Prawdopodobne przesiedzę tam trochę dłużej- zdała sobie sprawę, że jej monolog zaczyna być nieco za długi- Pa.

Dochodziło południe, gdy agent Booth przekroczył próg instytutu. Nie widząc swojej ukochanej w pobliżu platformy udał się do jej gabinetu. Już chciał wpaść z hukiem do środka, gdy zatrzymała go Angela.

-Hej Booth, co tu robisz?

-Mam chyba dobre wieści dla Bones, właśnie rozmawiałem z Cullenem.

-Spokojnie rycerzyku, przecież Brennan nie ma.

- Nie ma? Zostawiła mi wiadomość 2 godziny temu, że będzie tutaj. Wyszła gdzieś?!

-Nie, w ogóle jej dzisiaj nie było.- do rozmowy dołączyła dr Soroyan.

-Co?

-No myśleliśmy, że nakłoniłeś ją do odpoczynku. W końcu i tak nie miała po co przychodzić. Sprawa rozwiązana. Znaczy ma również inne obowiązki.- Camille poczuła wzrok rozmówców i zrozumiała, że nie potrzebne zabrnęła tak daleko w dyskusje- zadzwoń do niej i się dowiedz, o co chodzi.

-Próbowałam się do niej dodzwonić pół godziny temu, myślałam, ze bateria jej padła.- słowa artystki wyrażały lekki niepokój.

-Jadę do mieszkania zobaczyć czy nadal jej tam nie ma.- Booth zareagował dosyć nerwowo- Próbuj cały czas się do niej dodzwonić – Montenegro przytaknęła i od razu sięgnęła po swoje mobilne urządzenie. Booth ruszył szybkim krokiem do samochodu. Poczuł ucisk w klatce piersiowej miał złe przeczucia.

W trakcie jazdy jego komórka cały czas była ustawiona na auto-wybieranie do pani antropolog. Niestety bezskuteczne próbował się z nią skontaktować. Ostatecznie nieźle dociskając gaz dojechał pod jej mieszkanie. Nie wiedział, jakim cudem nie spowodował wypadku. Wbiegł szybko na odpowiednie piętro i szarpnął klamkę. Drzwi były zamknięte. Zadzwonił i zapukał głośno bez rezultatu. Nerwy i emocje w nim wezbrały. Nie miał pojęcia, o co chodzi. Zdrowy rozsądek wziął górę i stwierdził, ze warto jednak się rozejrzeć po mieszkaniu. Wyciągnął klucz, który dała mu, aby miał oko na mieszkanie, gdy jej nie będzie. Po przyjeździe jednak się o niego nie upomniała, pewne chciała, aby go zatrzymał. Przekręcił zamek i szarpnął klamką, ku jego zaskoczeniu drzwi zatrzymały się na zasuwie, którą można zamknąć tylko od środka.

-Bones?! Jesteś tam?! Bones to nie jest śmieszne.- zero reakcji. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że przecież Temprence Brennan nie zna się na żartach, a z pewnością nie takich. –Bo wywarzę zamek! – znów nic nie usłyszał. W końcu nie widząc innego wyjścia wyszarpał zamek poprzez jedne precyzyjne pchnięcie drzwi całym ciałem. Wbiegł do środka i usłyszał włączony prysznic. Przez chwile pomyślał, że może kobieta po prostu go nie usłyszała, bo bierze kąpiel. Mimo wszystko chciał się upewnić, że nic jej nie jest. Lekko zapukał, gdy nie usłyszał żadnej odpowiedzi postanowił wejść do środka.

Całe pomieszczenie przeszywał chłód, który był spotęgowany przez wilgotne powietrze. Skierował się prosto do kabiny prysznicowej to co zastał sprawiło, ze ucisk w klatce piersiowej był jeszcze bardziej odczuwalny. W brodziku kabiny siedziała skulona kobieta. Była cała przemoczona nadal w ciuchach, a zimna woda ciągle na nią spadała. Twarz miała opartą o swoje kolana, które kurczowo trzymała rękoma. Agent po otrząśnięciu się z szoku kucnął, by przyjrzeć się jej.

-Bones…?- zapytał zdezorientowany i wystraszony całą sytuacją. Temprence uniosła wzrok. Nagle Booth zdał sobie sprawę, ze już kiedyś widział te przerażenie w jej szafirowych oczach.

**c.d.n.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Część 22**

_Niecałe 2 godziny wcześniej _

Po zjedzeniu kanapek przygotowanych przez Seeley'a Brennan wzięła szybki prysznic. Już miała opuścić mieszkanie, gdy zauważyła swoją komórkę na blacie. Schowała urządzenie do kieszeni spodni. Zwarta i gotowa na nowe wyzwania wyszła z mieszkania zamykając na zamek. Zobaczywszy swoją klamkę po raz kolejny pomyślała jak pewnego wieczoru wpijała się jej w plecy i wcale jej to wtedy nie przeszkadzało.

-Jeszcze trochę i będę musiała ją wymienić- powiedziała sama do siebie z wielkim bananem na twarzy. Wiedziała, że jej życie nareszcie ma szanse na jakąś stabilizacje i to powodowało falę szczęścia. Jak dawno nie czuła się tak bardzo na miejscu. Postanowiła nie przejmować się dość dziwnym… zajściem (?) jakie miało miejsce parę dni temu nieopodal równika. To musiało być przemęczenie –przypomniała sobie słowa profesora Brocka i postanowiła się trzymać tej wersji. Na szczęście Booth nie naciskał na nią w tej kwestii, chociaż wiadomo było, że się o nią martwi. Taaa jej Seeley zawsze wie jak z nią postępować. To zaczynało być nawet trochę denerwujące. Powie mu wszystko jak sama się do tego jeszcze trochę zdystansuje. Tego jej było trzeba – czasu.

Te i inne myśli krążyły w głowie pani antropolog, gdy weszła na parking. To, co zobaczyła zmroziło ją. Przy jej samochodzie niecałe 3 metry od niej stał rudowłosy mężczyzna. Zamarła sparaliżowana tą sytuacją. Poznała go. To był Johnny, co prawda skrócił włosy i zapuścił brodę, ale to z całą pewnością był on. Ten sam, który był w białym pokoju. Serce niemal wyskoczyło jej z piersi, a tętno rosło z każdą sekundą. Ogarnęła ją panika. Całe szczęście, które się w niej tliło od jakiegoś czasu wyparowało. Nie wiedziała, co robić. Mężczyzna przyglądał się jej z szyderczym uśmiechem.

-Witaj Temprence- jego głos wzbudzał w kobiecie odrazę. Nie odpowiedziała, nie była w stanie.- Nie dokończyliśmy naszego rytuału ostatnim razem, ale nie bój się została tylko kwestia twojej ofiary Bogu.- łapczywie nabrał powietrza, cała ta sytuacja zdawała się być dla niego bardzo ekscytująca.- Zobaczysz, że dzięki temu przyjmie cię na swe łono, a i ja zostanę zbawiony! –Johnny ruszył w jej kierunku. Tempe wydawało się, że każdy krok robi w zwolnionym tempie. W jego oczach widziała chłód ten sam, który nawiedzał ją w koszmarach. Wydawał się być opanowany, tylko głos nieco wyrwał mu się spod kontroli. Ostateczne adrenalina w końcu uwolniła ją z osłupienia, jednak wcześniej mężczyzna zdążył złapać ją za przedramię. Mimo drobnej postury miał żelazny uścisk. Jego dotyk sprawił, że Temprence opamiętała się i zaczęła się bronić. Uderzyła mężczyznę wolną ręką w bok próbując się wyrwać. Mimo, że cios był silny uścisk na jej ręce nie zelżał. Po krótkiej szarpaninie mężczyzna sprowadził ją do parteru.

-Nie uciekniesz przed przeznaczeniem- wyszeptał, pochylając się nad nią. Uderzyła go głową i podcięła nogi. W końcu uwolniła się. Szybko powstała i zaczęła uciekać do swojego mieszkania. Nie wiedziała czy mężczyzna ją goni nie miało to różnicy i tak gnała, co sił. Jeszcze nigdy tak szybko nie pokonała tej drogi. Podbiegła do drzwi i szybko przeszukała torebkę, aby znaleźć klucze. Ręce się jej tak trzęsły, że klucze wypadły na podłogę. Szybko je podniosła i spanikowana ostatecznie włożyła klucz do zamka. Drzwi się otwarły wskoczyła do środka jak oparzona. Zamknęła od razu wszystkie zamki i z niepokojem wpatrywała się w nie, powiększając dystans miedzy sobą a drzwiami. Po chwili ktoś mocno je szarpnął.

-To nie koniec Brennan i ty dobrze o tym wiesz !–usłyszała jego głos. Przez następne 5 minut nie zmieniła swojej pozycji.

Adrenalina zdawała się ją leniwie opuszczać. Nagle poczuła na twarzy jakąś ciecz, a w ustach metaliczny smak krwi. Dotknęła ręka okolic ust i zobaczyła krew. Przy uderzeniu mężczyzny swoją głową musiała spowodować krwotok. Ruszyła do łazienki i włączyła zimny prysznic, zaczęła przemywać twarz, jej ciało płonęło- musiała to zmienić. Weszła pod prysznic, który wydawał się być błogosławieństwem. W głowie tłoczyły się najbardziej niepożądane myśli. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że to się dzieje naprawdę.

-Weź się w garść Brennan! -Powiedziała na głos, jakby to miało jakąś różnicę.

_Co robić?! Cholera! Zadzwoń do Bootha! _Trzęsącymi się rękoma wyjęła komórkę z kieszeni, która wypadła na dno brodzika roztrzaskując się z hukiem. Kucnęła, aby pozbierać jej części. Chciała je złożyć, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, ze przecież urządzenie i tak jest całe mokre.

_Nie uciekniesz przed przeznaczeniem… Nie dokończyliśmy naszego rytuału ostatnim razem… Nie uciekniesz… To nie koniec Brennan… _

Słowa jej oprawcy zdawały się wirować w jej głowie, a ona nie umiała się ich pozbyć z świadomości. Z bezsilności skuliła się. Ciało zaczęło drętwieć z zimna, ale ona tego nie czuła. Czas się dla niej zatrzymał. Czy kiedykolwiek ten koszmar się skończy?

Z tego dziwnego stanu ocknęła się dopiero na dźwięk słów jej partnera. Napotkała ciepło jego czekoladowych oczu, które teraz ukazywały niepokój.

-Bones, co się stało? -chciał zapytać o komórkę, ale w tym momencie zauważył jej pozostałości.

-On tu był.- Seeley zauważył, ze kobieta ma sine usta z wyziębienia.

-Kto…? Temprence kto tu był?!- jego ton był stanowczy.

-Johnny- odpowiedziała ledwo słyszalnie cały czas patrząc Booth'owi w oczy.

Agent od razu wiedział, o którego Johnny'ego chodzi. Słowa Tempe wydawały się być niedorzeczne. Booth zmarszczył brwi.

-Ale to niemożliwe, właśnie wróciłem od Cullena. Johnny popełnił samobójstwo.

-Co? –poczuła, że uszło z niej powietrze.- Ale…

-Chodź- agent po tym jak wyłączył wodę, chciał wyciągnąć ją wyciągać spod prysznica. Chwycił ją za przedramię, które jeszcze przed chwilą ściskał jej oprawca. _Czy, aby z pewnością to był on? Musiał być!!_ Brennan wyszarpała rękę podobnie jak niedawno.

-Nie!- jej głos zadrżał. Spuściła wzrok intensywnie myśląc._ To się nie dzieje naprawdę. _

-Temprence na pewno da się to… racjonalnie wyjaśnić. Najpierw jednak musisz stąd wyjść.- jego głos był opanowany, chociaż umysł cały czas szukał wyjaśnienia, a sercem targały emocje.- Ile tu siedzisz? Będziesz chora.- Nie umiała uwierzyć, że mówi do niej o tych banałach właśnie teraz, co wyrażał wyraz jej twarzy. Mężczyzna postanowił jeszcze raz zaryzykować i objął kobietę, co wyglądało dość komicznie ze względu na dzielący ich brodzik. Tym razem się nie wyrywała, więc pomógł jej wstać.

-Może widziałaś kogoś podobnego?- spytał z nadzieja w głosie, to był błąd. Kobieta znieruchomiała i wpatrywała się w partnera z niedowierzaniem.

-Uważasz, że mogłabym tego sukinsyna z kimś po prostu pomylić? A może kłamię?

-Bones tego nie powiedziałem!- takiego obrotu sprawy się nie spodziewał. Kobieta odsunęła go rękoma.

-Zostaw mnie.

-Co? Bones! Po prostu… wyjdź stąd i porozmawiajmy spokojnie.

-Jak mam rozmawiać spokojnie?!- kobieta krzyknęła traciła nad tym kontrolę. Booth objął ja wbrew jej woli. Krył Tempe w swych ramionach dopóki nie przestała się wyrywać, aż w końcu po prostu tulili się do siebie.

Przerwał im dźwięk komórki Booth'a. Nie chciał odbierać, ale był niemal pewien, że to artystka. Wyjął jedną ręką komórkę i sprawdził wyświetlacz.

-To Angela też nie umiała się do ciebie dodzwonić. – powiedział pełen troski.

-Nie mów jej o… tym.- Temprence wyglądała jak dziecko bojące się rodziców.

-Dobra- odebrał telefon- Wszystko w porządku Ange…. Po prostu komórka wpadła jej do wody…. Potem z tobą porozmawia. Pa.

c.d.n.


	23. Chapter 23

**Część 23**

Ostatecznie oboje się przebrali i osuszyli. Brennan siedziała w dresie przy stoliku, czekając na gorąca kawę. Booth zabronił jej się ruszać i stwierdził, ze wszystkim się zajmie. Miała czas, aby zastanowić się czy powiedzieć mu wszystko. Aromat świeżo zaparzonej kawy zwiastował nadejście Seeley'a, a ona nadal nie była pewna czy powinna mu powiedzieć.

-Proszę- agent podał jej kupek z ciepłym płynem.

-Dzięki

-A teraz powiedz mi wszystko spokojne od początku.- patrzyła na niego nie do końca zdecydowana. Nagle zdała sobie sprawę, ze patrzy na jedną z niewielu osób w jej życiu, którym może zaufać. Nabrała powietrza Seeley dalej czekał wpatrując się w nią.

-Ja go widziałam już w Gwatemali wtedy… nie byłam pewna. To było po prostu niemożliwe. Stwierdziłam, że to przemęczenie.

-Dlaczego od razu mi nie powiedziałaś?

-Chciałam, ale nie miałam dowodów. Profesor Brock sam stwierdził, że mogło mi się przewidzieć.- Booth przypomniał sobie ich rozmowę telefoniczną. Rzeczywiście wtedy mówiła, że coś jej się zdawało, ale zrezygnowała z wytłumaczenia.

-Powinnaś mi była powiedzieć.

-Nie chciałam cię martwić. Pomyślałbyś, ze jestem żałosna.

-Zapamiętaj Temprence, ja nigdy nie pomyśle, że jesteś żałosna- chwycił jej rękę.

-Ale dzisiaj na parkingu… on czekał na mnie koło samochodu. –jej oczy się zaszkliły, Booth mocniej ścisnął jej dłoń.

-Powiedział coś?

-Tak… że musi dokończyć moją ofiarę, aby być zbawionym. Potem zaczęliśmy się szarpać i uciekłam. Uderzając go dostałam krwotoku z nosa, więc poszłam do łazienki…i. – tu jej głos się załamał. Booth ją przytulił.

-Spokojnie.

-Wierzysz mi?

-Tak. –powiedział miękko.- Tylko, kto w takim razie zginął w więzieniu?

O 14:00 byli w prokuraturze w gabinecie Caroline Julian.

-Chcecie ekshumować jego ciało? –zapytała jakby chcieli ekshumować papieża.

-Tak.

-Wykluczone. Nie będę narażać się naczelnikowi Stuardowi, bo ktoś twierdzi, że go widział. W ogóle skąd macie takie informacje? Agencie Booth?- ten spojrzał na swoja partnerkę.

-Ja go widziałam.

-Cheri jesteś pewna, że to był on?

-To jest Bones. Pamiętasz sprawę z vudu? Jak mówi, że go widziała to znaczy, że tam był.

-Booth przestań mówić za mnie.- jego nadopiekuńczość zaczynała ją przytłaczać.- Jestem pewna. – ostatnie słowa skierowała do prokurator.

-Nie wiem… najpierw ładujecie się w sprawę z sektą mięsożerców, potem robicie wszystko, żebyś ty nie zeznawała, a teraz wam się sprawdzać trumny zachciało. Muszę mieć jakieś dowody.- Wbiła wzrok w Brennan- nie jestem wróżką. Nie spełniam życzeń zobaczenia oprawców martwych.- mówiła swoim zwykłym oskarżającym tonem.

-Ja nie chce go zobaczyć martwego- W Tempe wezbrała złość, chociaż wiedziała, że Caroline nie chce jej tak naprawdę urazić.- To jedyny sposób, aby udowodnić, że on nie jest martwy, aby zacząć go ścigać.

-Nie wystosują listu gończego za nieboszczykiem.- dodał Booth, razem z partnerką wpatrywał się w prokurator jak ostatnią deskę ratunku. Kobieta zastanowiła się przez chwilę.

-Dobra, ale potrzebuje, chociaż jeszcze jednego świadka oprócz niej.

-Okej- powiedział agent i zaczął wyprowadzać partnerkę zanim kobieta zmieni zdanie.

-I lepiej, żeby był wystarczająco wiarygodny dla sędziego. –krzyknęła za nimi.

W końcu siedzieli w SUVie agenta.

-Co teraz? – zapytała niepewnie Tempe.

-Temprence nie zapominaj, że jestem z FBI. Poszukajmy jakiegoś świadka.

-Nie mamy tyle czasu. Co będzie jak… mnie dopadnie nim w ogóle zdobędziemy nakaz ekshumacji, a co dopiero zanim go dopadniemy.

-Dlatego będziesz ze mną 24h na dobę dopóki nie dopadniemy gościa. I nie mów, że nie potrzebujesz ochrony.- dawna Tempe by protestowała, ale teraz nie czuła się na siłach, aby się sprzeciwić.

Przeszukali parking i przesłuchali każdego lokatora jej bloku- bez rezultatów. Nieco załamani brakiem postępu siedzieli w mieszkaniu kobiety. Dochodziła 23. W końcu odezwał się Booth.

-Jak jutro nikogo nie znajdziemy to…

-On tam był Booth- powtórzyła chyba po raz 5 tego dnia, jakby to Seeley'a miała przekonać ,a nie sędziego.

-Wiem Bones, ale może akurat nikt oprócz ciebie go nie zauważył albo ludzie nie chcą się ciągać po sądach.

-To co zrobimy?- jej głos był załamany

-Dostarczymy sędziemu świadka.- powiedział spokojnie, tak żeby usłyszała każde słowo.

-Ale sam mówiłeś, że nie umiemy nikogo znaleźć.- nie rozumiała o co mu chodzi.

-Znam parę osób, które powiedzą co trzeba, gdy się je ładnie poprosi.- wytłumaczył.

-Chcesz kogoś przekupić?- nie spodziewała się takich metod po Seeley'u.- Nie Booth, to byłoby krzywoprzysięstwo.

-Chyba nie będziemy mieli wyboru, nie możemy pozwolić, aby przez jakiegoś sędziego ten bydlak chodził na wolności.- zrozumiała, że bardziej niż kłamstwa agent obawia się o jej życie.

- Może jednak jutro znajdzie się jakiś prawdziwy świadek?- jej przekonanie, że prawda to najwyższe dobro nie pozwalało na przyznane mu racji. Głos miała załamany wszystko z końcem dnia pełnego wrażeń zaczęło powracać. Cała niemoc i po prostu smutek.

-Zobaczymy- partner chwycił jej rękę i mocno ścisnął- Hej, złapiemy go słyszysz?- Nie odpowiedziała, chciała, ale wszystko ugrzęzło w ściśniętym emocjami gardle. – Hej chodź tu do mnie.- przytulił kobietę, a ona poczuła się tak słaba i krucha w jego ramionach. Nie chciała pokazać słabości, nie chciała płakać. Zawsze sobie ze wszystkim radziła, zawsze była niezależna i odważna. Teraz nie poznawała siebie i to ją jeszcze bardziej przerażało. Z wielkim trudem powstrzymała łzy odetchnęła głośno.- Kocham cię- doszło jej uszu, a silne ramiona bardziej uszczelniły swój uścisk.

-Ja też cię kocham- to był jej szept.

Po chwili Booth spojrzał na swoją partnerkę oczami przepełnionymi troską. Musiała to zmienić, nie mogła być znowu ofiarą. Pocałowała partnera, a ten odwzajemnił namiętny pocałunek. Jej drobne dłonie zaczęły zdzierać z niego koszulę, mężczyzna nie protestował. Sam zaczął obdarowywać pocałunkami szyję kobiety, jednocześnie zrzucając z siebie rozpiętą już białą koszulę…

**c.d.n.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Część 24**

Leżeli w łóżku, kobieta skulona w ramionach mężczyzny. Oboje wydawali się odprężeni i przyjemnie zmęczeni. Mężczyzna już dawno udał się do krainy snów pozostawiając kobietę samą z jej myślami. Zegarek na swojej tarczy wybijał 3:07. Z braku lepszego obrazka Tempe wbiła wzrok w partnera. Oddychał spokojnie i miarowo, jakby nic go w tej chwili nie trapiło.

_Nie powinno go trapić… ciągniesz go za sobą. Mógłby być o wiele szczęśliwszy z kimś innym… mniej skomplikowanym. Cały czas go zawodzisz. Już mu nie imponujesz jak dawniej, teraz tylko wzbudzasz litość… Dzisiaj na parkingu nie zareagowałaś. Zmroził cię strach. Jak mogłaś w ogóle pozwolić, aby ten mężczyzna znowu cię dotknął? Cud, że w ogóle się wydostałaś z jego uścisku. Kiedyś zbiłabyś go na kwaśna gruszkę i byłoby po sprawie… teraz czekasz, aż ktoś cię wybawi….aż Booth cię wybawi… Jak to kiedyś powiedział Sweets? W związku obie osoby powinny coś dawać… Ty tylko bierzesz. _

Jej wewnętrzny głos zdawał się deptać ostatnią rzecz, dla której miała ochotę żyć.

_Jesteś żałosna. _

W mroku pokoju widać było blask spływającej po policzku łzy. Ciszę przerwało głośne nabieranie powietrza. Kobieta wstała i poszła do kuchni, aby napić się wody. Musiała zagłuszyć te myśli. Wiedziała, że już nie zaśnie, więc postanowiła popracować nad nową powieścią. Upiła parę łyków chłodnej cieczy i otwarła laptopa. Znalazła właściwy plik i otwarła. Powinna napisać jeszcze 3 może 4 rozdziały i zakończyć książkę. Jej wydawca nie może się doczekać. Brennan postanowiła przeczytać parę ostatnich stron poprzedniego rozdziału, aby przypomnieć sobie dokładnie, na czym skończyła.

Jej bohaterka Kathy powinna teraz uwolnić się teraz z rąk porywaczy tylko czy zdoła? Czy jest w stanie sama się z tego uwolnić? Przecież nie zostało jej nic oprócz nadziei i wiary w szczęśliwe zakończenie. Jednak to zdawało się irracjonalne. _Na wierze i nadziei nie można polegać! One prowadza do otępienia i złej oceny rzeczywistości. _

Kobieta nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że nie myśli tak naprawdę o swojej bohaterce tylko samej sobie. Czy została jej tylko nadzieja i wiara w to, że Booth ją kocha nie dlatego, że chce ją chronić? Tylko chroni ją dlatego, że pokochał ją za to jaka naprawdę jest… jaka _kiedyś_ była…?

Booth przebudził się i zauważył, że jest w łóżku sam. Zrobił niewyraźną minę. Czyżby Bones już wstała? Popatrzył na zegarek 5:09. _Nie no budzik mają na 6:00… chyba…._ Mimo wielkiego oporu wstał. Po drodze prawie się poślizgną na własnej pasiastej skarpetce. Chwycił ją w dłoń. _Kto to tu…? A to moje_. Rzucił ją z powrotem na podłogę i wyszedł z sypialni. Było jeszcze szaro, ale doskonale było widać Bones leżącą nad laptopem. Booth się tylko uśmiechnął i podszedł bliżej. Chciał ją tylko wygodniej ułożyć, gdy zauważył jej popuchniętą twarz. Znowu płakała. Jego mina momentalnie zrzedła. Odsunął pasmo włosów padające jej na twarz, to ją zbudziło.

-Co? Booth, co tu robisz?- chwyciła się za bolącą szyję.

-Miałem zapytać o to samo- odpowiedział, lecz bez zabawnego tonu, bez uśmiechu. To było poważne pytanie.

-Booth… ja pisałam książkę, po prostu nie umiałam zasnąć.- po części było to prawdą, ale wiedziała, ze nie o to mu chodzi.

-Bones!- czuł się odtrącony, przetarł nerwowo twarz i zrobił parę kroków w kółko, aby się opanować. Kobieta obserwowała go z niepokojem. Dużo razy widziała go zdenerwowanego, ale nigdy nie dotyczyło to jej, a nawet gdyby to wtedy nie byli razem. Mężczyzna w końcu kucnął tak, żeby bez przeszkód spojrzeć jej w oczy.

-Bones… przecież widzę, że płakałaś. Powiedz, co się dzieje?!- słychać było, że powstrzymuje się od wybuchu złości. Jak mogła nie ufać mu? Czemu wszystko chowała w sobie? Kobieta milczała, wiedział, że nie jest pewna czy powinna mu mówić. Postanowił poczekać, jednak nie odpuszczać. Patrzyła na niego z nieodgadnioną miną, aż jej szafirowe oczy się zaszkliły.

-Ja… ja po prostu nie wiem czy to ma sens.- czuła się lekko osaczona.

-Co ma sens?

-No my… - Booth zrobił teraz przerażoną minę, co nie uszło uwadze Tempe.- Booth nie patrz tak na mnie!- teraz ona była przerażona wiedziała, że go rani.

-Ale jak ja mam się zachować?! Temprence! Na miłość Boską!- krzyknął o wiele głośniej niż zamierzał.

- Nie krzycz- powiedziała tak, aby dosłyszał.

-Po prostu wytłumacz mi, o co ci chodzi? Nie chcesz być ze mną? Bo nie miałem zamiaru cię do czegokolwiek zmuszać! – przy ostatnim zdaniu znowu podniósł głos. Jego czekoladowe oczy się zaszkliły.

Kobieta czuła, że zaczyna się dusić tą sytuacją. To było ponad jej siły. On nic nie rozumiał. Wstała nerwowo i ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia drżącymi rękami chwyciła płaszcz.

-Bones! Nie wychodź, porozmawiaj ze mną!

-Muszę się przejść.- włożyła płaszcz.

-Bones nie uciekaj przed tym!- odpowiedziało mu trząśnięcie drzwiami.

Niemal natychmiast pożałował swojego wybuchu, ale cóż jest tylko człowiekiem. Zacisnął pięści i uderzył o blat biurka. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że kobieta wyszła sama, a na biurku obok laptopa leżała jej nowa komórka. Szybko ubrał spodnie, zarzucił na siebie kurtkę i również opuścił mieszkanie.

Na ulicach Waszyngtonu panował spokój. Tylko gdzieniegdzie słychać było samochody, które najwyraźniej zawoziły swoich właścicieli na pierwszą zmianę do pracy. Nowy dzień dopiero budził się do życia. Brennan nie słyszała kojącej ciszy słyszała podniesiony głos partnera- znowu go zraniła. On na to nie zasłużył. No i znowu zachowała się jak tchórz- uciekła. Czy nadal istniał jakiś powód, aby to wszystko ciągnąć? To nie miało tak wyglądać! Nieświadomie nogi poniosły ją do pobliskiego parku.

Booth wybiegł z budynku i rozejrzał się wkoło, nigdzie jej nie zauważył.

-Musi być gdzieś blisko- powiedział sam do siebie, ale poczuł panikę na myśl o jej prześladowcy. Jak teraz cos jej się stanie to zawsze się będzie o to obwiniał. Zdecydował się w końcu na jakiś kierunek i pobiegł w tą stronę.

Brennan miała ochotę płakać i rozwalić coś równocześnie. Złość na samą siebie, na Bootha wzbierała w niej zamiast odejść jak kobieta planowała. Zdawało się, że jest coraz chłodniej, nie wiedziała jak długo błądzi bez celu. Chciała sprawdzić na komórce, lecz kieszeń okazała się pusta. Usłyszała czyjeś szybkie kroki. Zdała sobie sprawę, że jest sama w parku i nie ma żadnej broni. Dostała gęsiej skórki. Pomyślała o najgorszym. Nie odwracając się zaczęła uciekać przez trawnik. Nie zauważyła wyrastającego konaru pobliskiego drzewa i padła jak długa. Kroki zamieniły się w bieg i były coraz głośniejsze- ten ktoś się zbliżał…

Z nerwów poczuł uścisk w klatce piersiowej. Już 20 minut nie potrafił jej znaleźć, a każda minuta wydawała się być godziną. Postanowił zobaczyć jeszcze jedno miejsce, w którym mogła się znajdować. Potem zadzwoni do Angeli. Może ona będzie miała jakiś pomysł.

Leżała twarzą do ziemi sparaliżowana strachem czekając na rozwój akcji. Jej kostka puchła z każda sekundą, ale adrenalina nie pozwalała jej tego odczuć. Ostateczne poczuła czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu i głos, który teraz wydawał się jeszcze bardziej troskliwy niż zwykle.

-Bones! Wszystko w porządku?! Hej!- to był Seeley. Tempe poczuła, że strach zajmuje wstyd. Agent pomógł jej wstać.

-Chyba skręciłam kostkę.- nie wiedziała co innego powiedzieć

-To nic –przytulił ją do siebie.- Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak wielkiego pietra mi napędziłaś.

-Kogo?- zapytała mimowolnie na co agent się uśmiechnął.

-Wystraszyłaś mnie po prostu- odpowiedział wyrozumiale.- Przepraszam, że krzyczałem.

-Nie, miałeś rację.- agent spojrzał na nią pytająco, a w głowie gorączkowo pytał sam siebie: Z czym?!

-Czuje, że cię… ranię Booth. Nie jestem już tą samą Bones. – każde niemal słowo wyczytał z ruchu jej ust, ponieważ szeptała.- Stałam się słaba nie chcę, żebyś był ze mną, bo potrzebuje twojej – szukała właściwego słowa- …ochrony.

-Kochasz mnie?- tylko to w tej chwili go obchodziło.

-Tak, ale nie jestem pewna czy ty kochasz mnie… znaczy prawdziwą mnie. – agent poczuł smutek i złość na to jak zareagował w mieszkaniu. Zamiast w spokoju jej wysłuchać to ciskał na nią gromami. Ona go kochała, jednak nie była pewna jego, postanowił raz na zawsze rozwiać wszystkie wątpliwości:

-Bones zmieniłaś się, ale ja tego nie oceniam. Wiem, że zawsze będę cię kochać mimo wszystko, bezwarunkowo. Ta cała sprawa z Johnnym… ona zmieniła nas wszystkich, ale nikt nie powiedział, że ta zmiana jest na złe albo dobre po prostu się stała. – i, aby utwierdzić ja w jego uczuciach jeszcze mocniej ją uścisnął.- Już nigdy we mnie nie wątp Bones.

-Przepraszam. – oboje wiedzieli, że od dziś ich związek jeszcze bardziej się wzmocnił.

-Już dobrze. Lepiej pokaż tą kostkę.- na jego twarzy zagościł zawadiacki uśmiech, Brennan nie wytrzymała i w odpowiedzi też się szczerze uśmiechnęła, tak dawno tego nie robiła.

**c.d.n.**

_**PS: Momenty jeszcze będą obiecuję ^^**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Część 25**

Okazało się, że skręcenie kostki Tempe nie było groźne. Oczywiście Booth nie chciał odpuścić i musieli jechać do lekarza. Skończyło się na lekkiej opuchliźnie i usztywnieniu na szczęście nie musiała chodzić o kulach. Jednak słowa lekarza „nie powinna jej pani nadwerężać" Booth potraktował jak synonim słów „nie powinna pani się ruszać". Więc na poszukiwanie świadków udał się sam. Brennan jednak nie chciała pozostać w mieszkaniu i udała się do instytutu gdzie dzięki Booth'owi została pod kuratelą Cam. Ta pozwoliła jej siedzieć w gabinecie i uzupełniać raporty oraz sprawdzać dokładniej prace, które wykonywała Monica. Nikt nie był poinformowany dokładnie, co się dzieje jeśli chodzi o sprawę pojawienia się Johnny'ego, ale wyczuć można było, że coś wisi w powietrzu. Oczywiście pierwsza wydelegowana przez zezulców, aby uzyskać jakiekolwiek informacje została Angela.

-Hej skarbie, co się dzieje?

-Tylko skręciłam kostkę w parku. Lekarz powiedział jednak, że nic mi nie będzie. Na zdjęciu rentgenowskim sama to zauważyłam, ale Sweets mówił, abym nie wchodziła w kompetencje innych osób, gdy te się nie mylą więc…

-Ja nie mówię o tym Tempe- przerwała jej artystka

-Więc o czym?- spytała szczerze.

-Dlaczego Booth zabronił Cam spuszczać cię z oka? Powiedział, że jak nie, to wstawi pod instytutem agentów.

-Mówiłam mu, że jest to niepotrzebne.- słowa artystki najwyraźniej ją zdenerwowały- Umiem o siebie zadbać, poza tym nie jestem na tyle nieodpowiedzialna, żeby w zaistniałej sytuacji wychodzić gdzieś sama.- mówiła jak dawniej, rzeczowo i dobitnie. Angela nie dała się nabrać na przywdzianą przez kobietę maskę. Wiedziała, że „zaistniała sytuacja" musi być poważna.

-Jakiej sytuacji? Co się stało Brenn?

-Przedwczoraj widziałam Johnny'ego. – powiedziała pozornie bez emocji antropolożka.

-_Tego_ Johnny'ego?- artystka niedowierzała słowom przyjaciółki.

-Nie jestem pewna, co masz na myśli mówiąc „tego", ale chyba tak.- w Brennan odezwała się jej drobiazgowość.

-To wiele tłumaczy.- powiedziała raczej do siebie Angela, na co Brennan zrobiła minę wyrażającą zwrot „Nie wiem o co ci chodzi."- No przecież wtedy nie pojawiłaś się w pracy. Dzwoniłam, ale Booth powiedział, że komórka ci się zalała, więc nie potraktowałam tego poważniej.- pełna troski o przyjaciółkę zapytała - Zaatakował cię?

-Jak widzisz nic mi nie jest.-chciała za wszelką cenę uniknąć tego tematu, bała się, że znowu wzbudzi to w niej niechciane emocje- Spytaj dr Soroyan czy mogę jednak zajrzeć do tych kości z Limbo.

Agent specjalny Seeley Booth zaczynał tracić nadzieję, że znajdzie jakiegokolwiek świadka.

-Nigdy nie ma na horyzoncie człowieka, gdy jest najbardziej potrzebny- powiedział sam do siebie wściekły. Nie spał wiele tej nocy, co potęgowało jego rozdrażnienie. Nie chciał jeszcze raz dzwonić do Brennan i pytać o szczegóły jej spotkania z oprawcą. W normalnej sprawie tak właśnie by postąpił, zaczynał rozumieć, dlaczego nie wolno im prowadzić dochodzeń dotyczących rodziny- obiektywizm diabli biorą. Musiał kogoś znaleźć, za wszelką cenę.

Wieści o nieprzyjemnym spotkaniu dr Brennan z podobno martwym rudzielcem rozeszły się po instytucie z prędkością światła. Szczęśliwie Temprence nie miała o tym bladego pojęcia nadal ślęcząc nad papierami. Od siedzenia za biurkiem zaczynał ją boleć kręgosłup. Zegarek wskazywał, że nie ruszała się z miejsca już 4 godziny. Brak wieści od Seeley'a zaczynał być niepokojący. W końcu jej komórka zaczęła swój wibracyjny taniec na blacie biurka, a na wyświetlaczu widniał napis: Booth. Szybko sięgnęła po komórkę.

-Brennan

-Szykuj się, za godzinę jeszcze raz złożysz zeznania. Jak otrzymamy pozwolenie na ekshumacje od sędziego to jeszcze dziś szczątki będą dostarczone do instytutu.- mówił szybko, jakby chciał to mieć już za sobą.

-Znalazłeś świadka?

-Tak, za jakieś pół godziny będę u ciebie i pojedziemy do prokuratury. Powiedz mi jak tam twoja kostka?- kobieta odniosła wrażenie, ze szybko zmienił temat.

-W porządku, nie musiałam brać nawet nic przeciwbólowego. Zresztą Cam nie pozwala mi się ruszać, słyszałam, że maczałeś w tym ręce.- na te słowa odpowiedziała jej chwila ciszy.

-Palce Bones, mówi się palce- usłyszała rozbawiony głos agenta, domyśliła się, że chwila ciszy była spowodowana uśmiechem z powodu jej błędu.

Słowa Bootha wydawały się prorocze jeszcze wieczorem tego samego dnia dostali nakaz ekshumacji zwłok. Jednak prokurator Caroline Julian, która musiała być obecna w trakcie tego czynu zabroniła naruszać jej spokój, aż do godziny 8:00 następnego dnia. Chcąc nie chcąc musieli jej usłuchać. Booth wiedział, że tak naprawdę wyświadcza im przysługę- Brennan jako świadkowi nie wolno było brać udziału bezpośrednio w badaniu zwłok, a tylko ona byłaby w stanie zostać całą noc, aby całą sprawę wyjaśnić. Podjęto, więc decyzję, że rano dokonają ekshumacji, a oficjalnie całą sprawą zajmować się będzie dr Soroyan. Oczywiście Brennan będzie jedyne w roli konsultanta.

Po dniu pełnym wrażeń wrócili do mieszkania Temprence.

-Jutro wszystko ostatecznie się wyjaśni, dopadniemy go Bones.

-Wiem- odpowiedziała bez przekonana, nadal niezadowolona, że muszą czekać do rana. Widząc, że kobieta nie ma ochoty rozmawiać na ten temat już więcej agent zmienił temat.

-Czemu zawsze bywamy u ciebie?- niespodziewanie zapytał, rzeczywiście Tempe jeszcze nie spała w jego mieszkaniu.

-Bo mnie nie zaprosiłeś do siebie. –zażartowała, po czym zdecydowała się na typowe dla niej racjonalne wyjaśnienie- Moje mieszkanie jest zarówno bliżej instytutu jak i twojego biura. Poza tym mam wiele swoich notatek tutaj i książek, które potrzebuje do pracy. Czasem w nocy musze po prostu z nich skorzystać, wiesz nigdy nie wiem, kiedy wpadnę na pomysł rozwiązania jakieś antropologicznej zagadki- wyjaśniła Tempe, jakby to było oczywiste.

-Po prostu przyznaj, że jesteś pracoholikiem- odgryzł się żartobliwe Booth i pomógł partnerce usiąść, chociaż ta doskonale sobie radziła.

-Booth nie traktuj mnie jak kalekiej- powiedziała już mocno zirytowana jego nadopiekuńczością.

-Lekarz powiedział, że nie masz się nadwerężać.

-Właśnie, nie powiedział, że nie mam chodzić. Widziałam mój rentgen i wiem, na co mogę sobie pozwolić.

-Ale jesteś uparta, a już chciałem cię zanieść do wanny.

-To akurat możesz zrobić- uśmiechnęła się łobuzersko.

-Taaa?- jego twarz również rozpromienił uśmiech.

-Ale za chwilę, muszę jeszcze sprawdzić pocztę, bo wydawca się wścieknie.

-Bones trzymam cię za słowo.

-Jest to fizycznie niemożliwe Booth…- zaczęła, ale pohamowała się i dokończyła- zresztą trzymaj mnie, za co chcesz- agent potraktował to dosłownie i ponownie się do niej zbliżył- Ale za chwilę.- wyciągnęła rękę, aby go zatrzymać po czym sama wstała z uśmiechem na twarzy i lekko chwiejnym krokiem ruszyła do kuchni, gdzie pozostawiła laptop. Zastała tam mały bałagan spowodowany dość szybkim porannym wyjściem. Włączyła komputer i postanowiła pozmywać. Po 15 minutach było pozmywanie i posprawdzane. Zdziwiło ją, że Seeley jej nie przeszkadzał, ani nie odciągał od tych zajęć jak to miał w zwyczaju.

Weszła powrotem do salonu, w którym rozbrzmiewała spokojna muzyka zespołu Dashboard Confessional i poczuła zapach mandarynek. Uwielbiała ten płyn do kąpieli.

-Booth?- Jej mężczyzna wyszedł z łazienki. Miał niedbale rozpiętą do połowy koszulę i podwinięte rękawki. Całego artystycznego nieładu dopełniały rozwichrzone włosy. Wyglądał bardzo seksownie, co nie umknęło uwadze Tempe. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy, co u obojga wywołało lekki uśmiech. Przy kolejnym kroku kobieta źle stąpnęła, co wywołało grymas bólu na jej twarzy.

-Dobra teraz zajmie się tobą dr Booth- agent podszedł do niej i wziął ją na ręce. Nie sprzeciwiła się. Weszli do łazienki. Oczom kobiety ukazała się wanna pełna piany i ustawione na jej brzegu 3 świeczki. Każda inna jak widać była to improwizacja ze strony Seeley'a, ale za to jaka. Posadził kobieta na brzegu wanny. Słyszała słowa posenki:

„_I said, I've got to be honest, I've been waiting for you all of my life..." _

Postanowiła w milczeniu poczekać na rozwój akcji. Seeley zaczął powoli i ostrożne jakby była z porcelany ściągać z niej kolejne części garderoby. Musiała przyznać, że wolne tempo, które nadał było bardzo podniecające. Czuła jego dłonie ocierające się o jej skórę centymetr po centymetrze. Gdy została w samej bieliźnie i koszulce sama przystąpiła do działania. Wsunęła swoje drobne dłonie pod koszulę partnera. Mogła wyczuć jego mięśnie, które harmonijne ze sobą współgrały. Ich usta złączył się w pocałunku. Celebrowali każdą chwilę na ponownym odkrywaniu swoich ciał opuszkami palców. Nic nie mówili, nie czuli takiej potrzeby. Booth sprawnie zrzucił z kobiety ostatnie części garderoby. Zanurzyła się w wodzie pełnej piany. Nagłe ciepło wydawało się lekiem na całe zło. Nawet nie odczuwała już odrętwienia stawu skokowego. Booth usiadł na brzegu wanny i sięgnął po gąbkę. Zaczął powoli masować nią Temprence. Wiedział, że teraz tego od niego potrzebuje, jego troski i chwili zapomnienia. Czuła się niesamowicie zrelaksowana. Głęboko odetchnęła i przymknęła oczy. Po chwili mężczyzna pomógł zanurzyć jej głowę. Kasztanowe kaskady włosów błyskawicznie zniknęły pod wodą. Ostatecznie Seeley zaczął powoli masować je. Brennan otwarła powoli oczy. Stwierdziła, że nie może się mu dłużej oprzeć i postanowiła przejąć kontrolę. Chwyciła go za ręce. Mężczyzna nie był pewien, do czego kobieta zmierza. Nadal był w spodniach i koszuli. Schylił się trochę niepewnie. Jednym sprawnym ruchem po prostu pociągnęła go, nie spodziewając się tego wpadł do wanny.

-Bones…- wyrwało mu się. Był zaskoczony, mile zaskoczony.

-Ciiii- uciszyła go i zaczęła całować równocześnie rozbierając…

Para unosząca się wkoło i blask świec wytworzyły bardzo intymną atmosferę. Wydawało się, ze wanna jest idealnie dla nich skrojona. Przemoczone ciuchy agenta leżały tuż obok niej. Ten w tej chwili, jednak o nich nie myślał. Czując coraz większą bliskość ukochanej spojrzał jej w oczy i uśmiechnął się łagodnie. W odpowiedzi kobieta rozsunęła uda i objęła mężczyznę. Każda sekunda wydawała się torturą, aż mężczyzna wszedł w nią. Woda zdawała się wokół nich falować. Poczuła jego brzuch tuz przy swoim. Mocno przywarła do niego, aby utrzymać głowę nad powierzchnią wody. Wtulił twarz w jej szyję, poczuła jego lekki zarost. Zaczęli się rytmicznie poruszać. Ich oddechy stawały się coraz bardziej niespokojne. Odczuwali każdą cząstkę swoich ciał, które teraz wydawały się łamać prawa fizyki- wydawały się jednością. Temprence jęknęła, poczuła narastającą falę napięcia. Nagle coś jakby w niej pękło i wszechobecna rozkosz zagościła w jej ciele. Jeszcze mocnej przywarli do siebie. Rzeczywistość zdawała się snem. Ta metafizyczna chwila zdawała się być wiecznością, której żadne z nich nie chciało przerywać. Seeley w końcu znieruchomiał w uścisku ukochanej. Wyszeptał przyjemnie zmęczonym głosem.

-Kocham cię.- na co kobieta zareagowała, błądząc ręką po jego umięśnionych wilgotnych plecach, lśniących w blasku świec. Poczuli się spełnieni i przyjemnie odprężeni, jakby nikt i nic oprócz nich się nie liczyło. Ostatecznie mężczyzna zsunął się z kobiety i ułożył się na dnie wanny. Tempe oparła się o partnera bezpieczna i spokojna. Ich dłonie splotły się, nie potrzebowali żadnych słów, potrzebowali tylko siebie.

Z salonu nadal dobiegał ich dźwięk kolejnej piosenki:

_And from the ballroom floor we are in celebration _

_One good stretch before our hibernation _

_Our dreams assured and we all, will sleep well _

_You have stolen _

_You have stolen my heart _

_I watch you spin around in your highest heels _

_You are the best one, of the best ones _

_We all look like we feel _

_You have stolen my _

_You have stolen my heart..._

**c.d.n.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Część 26**

Budzik zdawał się być odległym głosem wyrywającym z sennej otchłani. Z każdym sygnałem wydawał się coraz głośniejszy. Już miał się na niego rzucić i roztrzaskać o podłogę, gdy ktoś go wyłączył. Ten ktoś opuścił jego ramiona i wyszedł z pokoju. Przyjemne ciepło zastąpił niespodziewany chłód. Booth otworzył oczy, był w sypialni kobiety swojego życia. Od niechcenia sprawdził na zegarku godzinę. 6:30. Dlaczego doba ma tylko 24 godziny? Nie był całkowicie wypoczęty, ale na wspomnienie dlaczego, nie zamierzał się nikomu żalić z tego powodu. Mimowolnie ziewnął, aby następnie przetrzeć dłońmi twarz. Dzisiaj wszystko miało się stać jasne. Zanim, jednak dzień miał się na dobre rozpocząć musiał się napić kawy. W tym celu udał się do kuchni swojej partnerki. Panował tam ład i porządek. Kiedy ona zdążyła sprzątnąć? Włączył ekspres do kawy i zaczął szperać po szafkach, aby znaleźć jakieś kubki.

Letni prysznic przywracał ją do życia. Nagle zdała sobie sprawę co dziś ją czeka. W klatce poczuła nieprzyjemny ucisk. Była pewna, ze w trumnie będzie ktoś inny to nie ulegało żadnej wątpliwości. Zastanowiło ją milczenie Seeley'a dotyczące drugiego świadka. Postanowiła nie podejmować tego tematu dopóki on sam tego nie zrobi. Nawet, jeśli świadek jest podstawiony to i tak to nie zrobi różnicy, przecież doskonale wie kogo widziała. Kiedy to wszystko się skończy? Po paru minutach wyszła i owinęła się ręcznikiem. Na wannie zauważyła świece, których wczoraj… nie byli w stanie sprzątnąć. Jej twarz przeszył mimowolny uśmiech. Szybko dokończyła poranną toaletę i wyszła z łazienki. Opuchlizna z kostki całkowicie zniknęła, pozostało tylko dziwne uczucie, które ograniczało jej ruch. Pomyślała, że jeszcze parę dni w usztywnieniu i po kontuzji nie będzie śladu. Przywitał ją aromat świeżo zaparzonej kawy.

-Dzięki- powiedziała i sięgnęła po kubek.

-Uważaj gorąca, dobra teraz ja idę wziąć prysznic.- cmoknął ją w czoło, bo przy ustach miała kawę. Był w samych bokserkach, ale nie wydawało się, aby go to krępowało. Kobieta odprowadziła go wzrokiem i włączyła laptopa, który nadal leżał na blacie. Nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatnio w swoim życiu miała tak rodzinny poranek. Czuła, że przeżyła całe życie, aby do niego dotrzeć. Tak zwyczajnego dla większości ludzi z drugą osobą u boku. Osobą, która troszczy się o nią z wzajemnością.

O 7:30 byli w instytucie. Brennan musiała czekać na zwłoki właśnie tam. Wydawała się nieco rozproszona i nerwowa, zresztą Booth nie wyglądał lepiej. Czekanie na prokurator Julian zdawało się być katorgą. Brennan podświadomie wyładowywała się na Monice, co chwilę poprawiając ją lub zwracając uwagę na coś, co powinna jeszcze zrobić, aby przygotować platformę. Agent wymienił z młodą stażystką porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. Ta sytuacja najbardziej przytłaczała antropolog, a to był jej sposób na radzenie sobie z nią. Dziewczyna zdawała się to w pełni rozumieć i w milczeniu wykonywała polecenia przełożonej.

Prokurator Caroline przybyła. Oczywiście nim zobaczyli ją na własne oczy, najpierw ją usłyszeli.

-Lepiej, żeby się nie okazało, że ten Johnny leży w tym grobie i wącha kwiatki od spodu. –jak się późnej okazało jej przemowa była skierowana do dr Soroyan. Obie weszły na platformę.

-Jesteś pewna, ze chcesz brać udział w tej sprawie Chemie- te słowa były skierowane do Brennan.

-Mogę panią zapewnić, że będę całkowicie obiektywna. Zresztą i tak Cam będze sprawdzać wszystkie moje badania.- powiedziała rzeczowo Temprence.

-Skarbie, pani prokurator martwi się czy sobie poradzisz emocjonalnie- to była Angela, która również dopiero teraz przybyła.

-Nie rozumiem.- wszyscy oprócz Tempe przywrócili oczami.

-Nie ważne.- głos znowu zabrała pani Julian.- dr Soroyan i agencik jadą ze mną. – Booth na te słowa się wyprostował. Reszta czeka. Dokumenty z więzienia powinny przybyć za niedługo.

-Już są- przerwała jej Camille.- Teraz jedynie musimy zrobić porównanie.

-Dobra idziemy.

Cała procedura nie trwała zbyt długo. Półtorej godziny później ciało było już w laboratorium. Cam robiła wszystko wzorcowo, aby nie miały miejsca żadne niedomówienia lub pomyłki. Postanowili porównać DNA oraz rentgen czaszki. Jak się okazało w dokumentacji pochodzącej z więzienia tylko te dane były możliwe do zweryfikowania. Zaczęto pracę. Wszystkie obowiązki należące do Bones wykonywała Monica pod jej czujnym okiem, aby nie rzucać cienia podejrzenia na wyniki. Atmosfera zdawała się bardzo napięta. Nagle zadzwoniła komórka agenta, który cały czas z troską obserwował Tempe.

-Tak…Czy to konieczne?... Tak jest sir.- pani antropolog spojrzała na niego z pytającą miną.- Muszę jechać do biura. Wrócę najszybciej jak to możliwe.- kobieta w odpowiedzi tylko skinęła, a mężczyzna wyszedł. Nie chciała, aby ją zostawił. Czuła wzrok wszystkich pracowników na sobie. Wiedziała, że patrzą na nią z troską i współczuciem, a niektórzy nawet politowaniem. Nie chciała tego, nie chciała być traktowana jak ofiara.

Po 10 minutach rentgen był gotowy. Monica odebrała go drżącymi dłońmi i umieściła obok zdjęcia pochodzącego z akt na podświetlonej tablicy. Wszystkim jej ruchom, a później samym zdjęciom przyglądała się Bones. To co zobaczyła ścisnęło tak mocno jej klatkę piersiową, że na chwilę wstrzymała oddech. To musi być zły sen.

-To niemożliwe… - wyszeptała w końcu. Czaszka na obu zdjęciach należała z całą pewnością do tej samej osoby.

Wszystko zdawało się być sennym koszmarem. Nauka, na której do tej pory polegała w 100% zdawała się z niej kpić.

-Dr Brennan?- zapytała cicho jej stażystka wyrywając kobietę z zamyślenia. Nie była w stanie powiedzieć, że przecież rentgeny należą do tej samej osoby.

-Zdjęcia się zgadzają- powiedziała Tempe widząc zakłopotanie Monici.- Przekaż to dr Soroyan.

-Jest pani pewna?

-Tak- powiedziała szybko, zanim gardło odmówi jej posłuszeństwa. Młoda blondynka wykonała polecenie. Brennan nadal stała jak wryta i wpatrywała się w zdjęcia. Czyżby to był mój wymysł? On nie żyje? To… Przecież, zdjęcia nie kłamią. Na parkingu nikogo nie było?! Myśli krzyczały w jej głowie. Teraz wiedziała co miała na myśli prokurator Julian. Nie powinna brać udziału w tej sprawie. Nagle zrobiło się jej niedobrze. Szybko ruszyła w stronę toalety, która szczęśliwe znajdowała się dość blisko. Zwymiotowała śniadaniem, które przyrządził jej Booth. Była cała roztrzęsiona. W końcu poszła ochłodzić twarz zimną wodą. Chciała, aby to se skończyło, aby to wszystko okazało się niesmacznym żartem Hodginsa lub kogokolwiek innego. Przecież widziała go! Ścisnął jej rękę! Spojrzała na przedramię i z lękiem dotknęła miejsca uścisku. Nie miała ochoty wychodzić z toalety. Pewnie wszyscy uważają ją za wariatkę. Może rzeczywiście nią jest? Może te czaszki były po prostu podobne? Bardzo podobne…- próbowała jakoś to wyjaśnić racjonalnie. Nie może wyciągnąć pochopnych wniosków, badane DNA da ostateczny rezultat. Trzymając się resztki nadziei postanowiła zaczekać w swoim gabinecie na wyniki. Oczywiście jej samotność została szybko przerwana, bo do gabinetu wparowała Angela. Spojrzała na przyjaciółkę siedzącą w fotelu. Artystka podeszła, podniosła ją i przytuliła.

-Angela?- postanowiła przerwać pełną niechcianego współczucia sytuację. Za wszelka cenę nie chciała dać się ponieść emocją, jednak sama wola nie wystarczyła.

-Tylko nie mów, że ta sytuacja w ogóle na ciebie nie wpływa. Skarbie…- Oczy Brennan się zaszkliły.

-Angela… ja nie wiem jak to możliwe, ale ja widziałam Johnny'ego. Rozmawiałam z nim. – jej głos drżał.

-Zadzwonię po Seeley'a niech zabierze cię do domu. Nie powinnaś tu być póki sprawa się ostatecznie nie wyjaśni. Jeszcze nie ma wyników DNA podobieństwo na rentgenie nie jest 100% pewne.

-Masz rację, ale nie wciągajmy w to Booth'a zadzwonię po taksówkę.

-Nie powinnaś jechać sama w tym stanie.

-Nic mi nie jest.- przekonywała samą siebie- poradzę sobie. Zadzwoń jak będą wyniki. I proszę nie mów nic Booth'owi, sama mu powiem.

-Dobra. Obiecuję, że do niego nie zadzwonię, ale i tak się pewnie dowie jak zadzwoni do instytutu.

-Wiem.

Godzinę później była w swoim mieszkaniu. Nie wiedziała co ze sobą zrobić. Normalnie odreagowywała stres w pracy, a teraz to miejsce sprawiło jej ból. Teraz musiała szukać miejsca gdzie mogłaby uciec od instytutu od nauki, która wydawała się przeczyć faktom. Postanowiła, że zadzwoni do Seeley'a jak sprawa się wyjaśni w ten czy inny sposób. Co chwilę podświadomie sprawdzała komórkę czekając na wiadomość z Instytutu. Chcąc się nieco uspokoić z braku lepszego pomysłu sprzątała mieszkanie. Nie miała ochoty na naukę w żadnym wydaniu, nawet wymyślonym przez nią w jej książce. Zdążyła ogarnąć kuchnię i salon, gdy zadzwonił telefon. Na wyświetlaczu pojawiła się Angela. Tempe odebrała

-Brennan

-Skarbie są wyniki- jej głos nie zwiastował nic dobrego- DNA pasuje.

-Dzięki za wiadomość- odpowiedziała i nim artystka zdążyła jej odpowiedzieć rozłączyła się. Ta informacja spadła na nią niczym ciężki kamień na klatkę piersiową. Komórka wypadła jej z ręki. Chwyciła dłońmi usta, aby uspokoić oddech. Nie umiała tego pojąć, to nie miało mieć racji bytu.

Uspokoiła się po dobrych 10 minutach i postanowiła zadzwonić do Booth'a nim on to zrobi. Podniosła komórkę i wybrała nr z listy.

-Booth?- zastanawiała się czy już o wszystkim wie. _Może wtedy byłoby łatwiej? _

-Bones właśnie jadę do ciebie do instytutu. Cullen powiedział, że jak przyjdą oficjalne wyniki potwierdzające ucieczkę Johnny'ego to będziemy mogli rozpocząć obławę. –_nie wiedział. _

-To już nie jest ważne- powiedziała cicho.

-Jak to? Co się stało?

-Booth w tej trumnie był Johnny.- odpowiedziała.

-CO? Jesteś pewna? Przecież…

-DNA jest zgodne. Nie ma żadnych wątpliwości.

-Już do ciebie jadę nie ruszaj się nigdzie.-był zszokowany.

-Jestem w mieszkaniu Booth. Nie przyjeżdżaj… proszę.

-Ale… Bones. Nie możesz teraz zostać sama.- próbował szybko przetrawić informacje i zadziałać racjonalnie.

- Powiedz mi tylko czy świadek był prawdziwy?

-To jest w tej chwili nieważne Bones- te słowa ostatecznie przekonały ją o prawdziwości wyników. Potrzebowała samotności.

-Chcę zostać dziś sama proszę uszanuj to.- Nie kłóciła się, ona prosiła. Wiedział, że musi się zgodzić.

-Pod warunkiem, że jutro rano mnie wpuścisz.

-Do zobaczenia jutro- rozłączyła się by spróbować wszystko pojąć w swojej samotni.

**c.d.n.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Część 27**

Booth omal nie spowodował wypadku, gdy zakończył rozmowę z Tempe. Na szczęście nie stało się nic poważnego oprócz paru wyzwisk w jego stronę. Po wyjaśnieniu sytuacji usiadł z powrotem za kierownicę. _Co robić?_ Musi to wyjaśnić, to niemożliwe, żeby Bones to wszystko wymyśliła. Kto jak kto, ale Temprence Brennan jest najbardziej racjonalną osobą jaką zna i jak mówi, że coś widziała to to widziała.

Chwilę później przekroczył próg instytutu. Stwierdził, ze na platformie panuje nie małe poruszenie. Ruszył w jej kierunku. Gdy był w połowie drogi zauważył go Sweets, który nie wiadomo skąd się tam wziął. Powiedział coś reszcie i cała dyskusja ucichła.

-Co jest grane zezulce?- zapytał bez ceregieli agent. Cała sytuacja go zdenerwowała. _Czyżby oni obgadywali Brennan? _

-Rozmawiałeś z dr Brennan? –zapytał ostrożnie słodki.

-Tak rozmawiałem z Bones.- powiedział przez zęby. Nie wiedział czemu, ale w jakiś sposób winił ich za to, że Johnny okazał się Johnnym.

-Jak ona się czuje?- zapytał młody psycholog, ale nie jak gdyby się martwił tylko jak gdyby mówił o ciekawym przypadku psychiatrycznym.

-A jak myślisz?- zmierzył go nienawistnym spojrzeniem.- Przyszedłem tu… bo nie wydaje mi się, że te wyniki są prawdziwe. Znam Bones nie od dziś i wiem, że jak powiedziała, że wdziała tego faceta to on tam był. A ten tu- pokazał na ciało leżące na stole- to na pewno nie on.

-Sugerujesz, ze sfałszowaliśmy wyniki?- zapytała z niedowierzaniem Cam.

-Przecież dr Brennan sama widziała rentgeny- próbowała uwiarygodnić jeszcze bardziej wyniki Monica.

-Nie powiedziałem, że sfałszowaliście wyniki. Tylko, ze to nie ten facet! On gdzieś tam jest- zaczął krzyczeć- i kpi sobie z nas, a wy zamiast to udowodnić…!- brakowało mu słów. Jak oni mogli wątpić w to, ze Brennan go widziała?

-Agencie Booth nie jesteś w tej chwili obiektywny. Zważając na ostatnie traumatyczne przeżycia dr Brennan możliwe jest, że cała ta sytuacja, o której mówiła nie miała tak naprawdę miejsca.

-Zamknij się Sweets- na to słodki zrobił minę pełna oburzenia.

-Booth ma rację- powiedziała nagle artystka.- Kto jak kto, ale Temprence musiała go naprawdę widzieć.

-Owszem dla niej był całkowicie realny…- Sweets znowu się wtrącił i postanowił podzielić się swoja psychologiczną wiedzą. Booth zaczął się z nim ostro kłócić a inni do nich dołączyli. Powstał totalny chaos, gdy nagle młoda blond stażystka Monica Grey doznała olśnienia.

-Hej!- krzyknęła, lecz nikt nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Nie widząc innego wyjścia głośno pisnęła. Wszyscy się uciszyli i patrzyli na nią ze zdziwieniem.

-A teraz mnie wysłuchajcie- powiedziała w końcu.- Przecież jak udało mu się uciec z więzienia to co za problem podmienić materiał porównawczy? Przecież jak uciekł to z pewnością musiał mieć jakąś pomoc z zewnątrz. Z tego co wiem do sekty należeli dość wpływowi ludzie, więc co to za problem podmienić zdjęcia czy wyniki DNA? W porównaniu z wyciągnięciem go ze strzeżonej 24/7 celi oraz podmienieniu go na kogoś innego to pikuś.

Nastała chwila ciszy. To co mówiła miało sens.

-Więc co powinniśmy w takiej sytuacji zrobić?- pytanie, które padło z ust Booth'a wydawało się niepotrzebne.

-Zidentyfikujemy go nie opierając się o wyniki z dokumentów. Cam co ty na to?- w końcu to ona tu dowodziła.

-Macie szczęście, że jeszcze nie zawiadomiłam prokurator Julian.- odpowiedziała szefowa.

-To ja zrobię rekonstrukcje twarzy- stwierdziła Angela

-Razem z Monika pozbędziemy się niepotrzebnego mięsa –dodał Hodgins.

-To ja idę wymyślić jakiś konkretny powód do raportu naszej wnikliwej analizy czaszki- rzekła dr Soroyan. Wszyscy się rozeszli w celu wykonania swoich zadań. Pozostał tylko Sweets i Booth.

-Zadzwonię do Bones- powiedział cicho Booth nie spuszczając nienawistnego wzroku z psychologa wyjął motorolę.

-Nie radziłbym tego agencie Booth.

-Dlaczego Sweets? Powiedz mi, dlaczego nie mam się z nią podzielić tą nadzieją?

-Bo może okazać się złudna- Booth podświadomie wiedział, że słodki przestrzega go w trosce o Bones- Jak powiesz jej, że być może nie zwariowała a potem się okaże, że jednak tak to będzie gorsze niż… Po prostu jak okaże się, że Johnny nie żyje lepiej, żeby nie przeżywała tego ponownie. – Booth musiał przyznać mu rację, chociaż tak naprawdę nie chciał.

-Dobra.

***

Nieświadoma poczynań przyjaciół Temprence z niesamowitą zawziętością czyściła półki w łazience. Musiała dać ujście emocjom -potrzebowała fizycznego zmęczenia. Na przemian wypełniał ją smutek i złość. Nie była pewna czy była wściekła na siebie samą czy na innych czy po prostu na całą tą sytuacje. Nie kontrolowała jej, nie potrafiła. Nienawidziła tego uczucia bezsilności. Nagle zauważyła, ze tak mocno tarła łazienkową półkę, że starła fabryczny kolor.

-Pięknie- powiedziała sama do siebie. Wstała i postanowiła zakończyć porządki na dziś. Wiedziała, że nie zaśnie, ale obiecała sobie, ze nie będzie się nad sobą użalać. Proszki nasenne powinny załatwić sprawę. Szybkim ruchem skierowała się do kuchni, aby znaleźć jakieś medykamenty niestety w połowie drogi źle postawiła stopę i upadła przy okazji strącając figurkę, którą kiedyś przywiozła z wyprawy.

-I po co ściągałaś usztywnienie idiotko!?- prychnęła sama na siebie. Jej kostka znów zaczęła niebezpiecznie puchnąć. Spojrzała na pozostałości pamiątki- Po prostu jak słoń u szklarza! –Nieporadnie podniosła się z podłogi ból zdawał się nasilać. Jej oczy po raz kolejny tego dnia się zaszkliły, a gardło zapiekło goryczą bezsilności. Szybko nabrała powietrza zatrzymując pęd emocji. Doskakała do kuchni i drżącymi dłońmi wzięła podwójna dawkę proszków na sen. Dalej skacząc udała się do sypialni- posprząta jutro na dziś ma dość przygód. Ostatnią myślą nim proszki zaczęły działać było jej wyobrażenie siebie w zakładzie dla czubków.

***

W instytucie wszyscy pracowali w pocie czoła. Booth nerwowo chadzał pomiędzy stanowiskami denerwując tym pracowników jednocześnie unikając rozmowy ze Sweetsem. W pewnym momencie stało się to czego nikt w tak pełnej napięcia chwili się nie spodziewał- wysiadł prąd. Okazało się, że to jest jakaś większa awaria obejmująca znaczną część terenów. Po ostrej wymianie zdań Camille z elektrownią okazało się, że nie prędzej jak rano awaria zostanie usunięta.

-To są jakieś kpiny! Nie ma awaryjnego zasilania?!- zdenerwował sie Booth

-Niestety też siadło, a bez prądu nic nie zdziałamy.- próbowała spokojnie wyjaśnić Cam.

-Z samego rana wszystko się wyjaśni.- dodała pokrzepiająco Monica.

-Jest już późno- powiedział ledwo przytomny Hodgins.- Widzieliście Angelę?

-Idę… niestety nie jestem w stanie bez odczytu z czujników wytworzyć jego obrazu. Znaczy jest to możliwe, ale ze względu na fakt z nie jestem do końca obiektywna nie chciałabym improwizować. Mówiła przepraszającym tonem.

-Rozumem Angela- powiedział ostatecznie agent.

Wszyscy udali się do domów. Booth po drodze zadzwonił do Brennan niestety odezwała się automatyczna sekretarka. Chyba specjalnie wyłączyła telefon, chciała pobyć sama. Rano wszystko się wyjaśni… _Trzymaj się Bones._

Ruszył samochodem do swojego mieszkania. Czuł się wręcz fizycznie zmęczony tym dniem pełnym wrażeń. Najgorsze było to, ze nie było dobrego wyjścia z tej sytuacji. Jak okaże się, że Bones ma racje i Johnny żyje to jest niebezpiecznym człowiekiem na wolności, który w dodatku chce ją dopaść; jak rzeczywiście jest martwy czego mu z całego serca w tej chwili życzył to Tempe…. Wolał nie zgłębiać się w te czarne myśli. W mieszkaniu zdołał tylko zdjąć wierzchnie ubranie i padł na łóżko jak długi. Tej nocy spał niespokojnie.

***

Brennan obudziła się z uciskiem w klatce piersiowej. Nerwy nie dawały jej spokoju. Zegarowa tarcza wskazywała 6 rano. Nie miała ochoty być świadoma zdecydowanie nie chciała myśleć o ostatnich wydarzeniach. Poczuła drętwienie w nodze. No tak przecież wczoraj dała popis gracji w salonie. Nieco rozbolała ją głowa, czyżby skutek uboczny leków? To jak i tak ma kaca mogła zamiast proszków napić się wina. Po kwadransie leżenia w łóżku postanowiła wziąć się za siebie i mieszkanie. Najpierw wzięła prysznic, następnie postanowiła usztywnić kostkę. W głowie ustaliła plan działania ogarnięcia mieszkania i cały czas go udoskonalała. Robiła wszystko by nie myśleć o tym, że Johnny naprawdę umarł, a ona miała koszmar, który wydawał się rzeczywistością; że prawdopodobnie straciła poważanie u większości pracowników instytutu; że tak naprawdę nie wie jak sobie z tym wszystkim poradzić.

W swoim planie doszła do sprzątnięcia figurki, którą wczoraj rozbiła. Zajęcia, które normalnie trwały chwilę rozciągały się w czasie przez trudność w chodzeniu. Właśnie zbierała na szufelkę większe szklane części, gdy zadźwięczał jej telefon. Niestety nie miała go przy sobie i chwilę trwało zanim do niego dotarła. Na wyświetlaczu zauważyła nazwisko Seeley'a.

-Booth?- zapytała, a jej twarz wykrzywiła się gdy postawiła nogę w złej pozycji.

-Bones?! Nic ci nie jest?

-Nie- powiedziała szybko

-Czemu od razu nie odebrałaś?

-Wczoraj znów skręciłam kostkę i trochę trwało zanim dotarłam, aby go odebrać. –miała zmęczony i przybity głos.

-Zaraz u ciebie będę z pysznym śniadaniem.

-To dlaczego dzwonisz?- po tym pytaniu agent się rozłączył. Zdziwiło ją to. Jednak po dwóch minutach usłyszała szarpanie klamki, a następnie pukanie do drzwi.

-Bardzo śmieszne Booth!- krzyknęła i podskokami ruszyła je otworzyć.

***

Booth zwlókł się z łóżka. Był jeszcze wczesny ranek, ale postanowił jak najszybciej wpaść do Bones. Oczywiście czekał na jakąś wiadomość z laboratorium, jednak Cam zabroniła mu przyjeżdżać dopóki sama po niego nie zadzwoni. Ponoć działa na wszystkich stresująco. Wziął prysznic, nie zjadł śniadania postanowił zjeść posiłek z Temprence. Około godziny 7 wyruszył w stronę mieszkania partnerki. Po drodze wstąpił po świeże drożdżówki. Gdy znowu wsiadł do samochodu zadzwonił telefon. Szybko odebrał:

-Booth.

-Mamy jego twarz. Zaraz ci przyślę MMSa i sam ocenisz czy to on.- oznajmiła Cam po czym wyłączyła się, a w agencie wezbrała adrenalina. Teraz miało się wszystko wyjaśnić. Motorola zadrżała i otworzył wiadomość. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w szkic. To nie był _on!_ Miał inny kształt policzków i za szeroko rozstawione oczy. Agent poczuł ulgę, lecz chwilę potem ogarnęło go przerażenie. Przecież Tempe wczoraj nie odbierała telefonu! Odpalił samochód i ruszył w stronę jej mieszkania. Wybrał numer telefonu kobiety i przyłożył komórkę do ucha.

Jeden sygnał.

Cisza.

Drugi sygnał

-No dalej Bones! Odbierz ten telefon!

Trzeci sygnał.

Już myślał, że zejdzie na zawał, gdy usłyszał głos.

-Booth?

-Bones?! Nic ci nie jest?- spytał w reakcji na ton jej głosu.

-Nie.

-Czemu od razu nie odebrałaś?- spytał z wyrzutem.

-Wczoraj znów skręciłam kostkę i trochę trwało zanim dotarłam, aby go odebrać. –miała zmęczony i przybity głos.

-Zaraz u ciebie będę z pysznym śniadaniem.

-To dlaczego dzwonisz?

Chciał ogłosić nowinę, ale jakiś samochód walnął mu z tyłu w zderzak. Agent nie spodziewając się tego wypuścił komórkę z rąk. Sam poczuł dotkliwie wpijający się pas bezpieczeństwa.

***

Temprence otworzyła drzwi, nie spoglądając przez judasza. Założenie, że jest tam agent specjalny Seeley Booth okazało się błędne i katastrofalne w skutkach. Jej oczom ukazał się rudowłosy mężczyzna w towarzystwie jakiegoś drugiego. Znacznie tęższego i wyższego od jej oprawcy. Doznała szoku.

-To niemożliwe! Ty nie żyjesz!- tylko tyle zdołała z siebie wydusić nim została ogłuszona. Przed oczami stanęła jej ciemność, po chwili straciła świadomość.

***

Booth nieco wzburzony wyszedł z samochodu. Miał ochotę rozerwać na strzępy winowajcę stłuczki. Okazało się, że wjechała do niego kobieta. Jej twarz wydawała się znajoma. Była cała blada i również zdenerwowana. Agentowi zmiękło serce. Podszedł do jej okna. Powstrzymał emocje i zapytał:

-Nic się pan nie stało?

-Nie, ja przepraszam to naprawdę niechcący.- wydukała kobieta.

-Spokojnie ubezpieczenie chyba to pokryje.- powiedział nabierając powietrza i tym samym uspokajając nerwy.-Ma pani ubezpieczenie?

-Tak, tak…- odpowiedziała i nagle wybuchła płaczem. Tego Seeley się nie spodziewał.

Pół godziny później w końcu wybrnął z tej niecodziennej sytuacji. Kobieta nie chciała mu dać odjechać, aż nie pojawi się policja i nie spisze obciążającego ją raportu, co wydawało się dość dziwne. Ostatecznie dojechał do domu partnerki. Wziął w rękę drożdżówki i ruszył do jej mieszkania.

Bez problemu otwarł drzwi, przed którymi było dość nabrudzone.

-Bones! Znowu się nie zamknęłaś!- powiedział z wyrzutem. Odpowiedziała mu niepokojąca cisza. Rozejrzał się nerwowo, lecz nigdzie nie było śladu kobiety, a na podłodze leżały po części pozbierane szczątki jej ulubionej pamiątki.-Bones?! To nie jest śmieszne!- Czuł, że wzbiera w nim adrenalina. Szybko przebiegł po pokojach, jednak Tempe nigdzie nie było. Już miał wyjść, gdy jego uwagę zwróciła koperta. Już kiedyś taką widział i wcale nie wróżyła nic dobrego. Szybko wyciągnął jego zawartość, z każdym kolejnym przeczytanym słowem czuł jak brakuje mu tchu:

„_Szatan długo pozwalał jej unikać przeznaczenia, jednak siła naszego Pana dosięgnie każdego grzesznika i da mu wybawienie w raju_"

**c.d.n.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Część 28**

Całą siłą woli nie dał się ponieść panice. Szybko wykonał telefon do FBI, a następnie do instytutu. Czekał na ekipę, gdy jego wzrok przykuło zdjęcie na półce w salonie. Byli tam wszyscy zezulce i on, jednak nie była obecna na nim Brennan. Czyżby tak miało się to skończyć?! Niemal natychmiast skarcił się za tą myśl, a gardło ścisnął mu lęk. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go inny agent.

-Agencie Booth?! Przyszliśmy, aby zebrać dowody.

Po godzinie był w instytucie i razem z innymi próbował dociec, gdzie przetrzymywana jest Temprence. Jedyne co mieli to list i ślady pozostawione po butach, jednak nie było pewne czy należą do sprawcy porwania. Brennan zostawiła komórkę, więc nie było szans namierzenia jej. W telewizji niemal w każdych wiadomościach był pokazywany portret Johnny'ego jako groźnego zabójcy. Za jakiekolwiek informacje na temat jego przebywania została wyznaczona nagroda pieniężna. Panowała napięta atmosfera. Camille wszystkich kontrolowała, Hodgins biegał jak oszalały z próbkami pobranymi z miejsca uprowadzenia, Angela próbowała wyciągnąć jakieś informacje z listu, a Monica próbowała się po prostu przydać.

Nagle próg instytutu przekroczył Sweets. W biurze powiedzieli mu co się dzieje. To, że był w szoku to mało powiedziane. Ku jego nieszczęściu zauważył go Booth, który musiał się na kimś wyładować. Mózg agenta nie działał w pełni świadomie. Ogarniała go bezsilność, która powodowała gniew.

-Sweets!- krzyknął z dystansu, który niebezpieczne się skracał- Miałem jej nic nie mówić tak?!- i zadał cios w jego skroń. Wszyscy, którzy to widzieli zrobili nieciekawą minę uwydatniając zęby. Lance upadł i zakrył się dłońmi przed ewentualną kontynuacją przemocy ze strony agenta. Strażnicy szybko do nich podbiegli i ich rozdzielili. Nastąpiła chwila konsternacji. Monica widząc całe zajście szybko podeszła i zaczęła się drzeć:

-To nie czas na bezsensowne kłótnie i bójki! Dr Brennan jest porwana i to, aby ją odnaleźć jest teraz najważniejsze!- Była bliska łez. Booth zdał sobie sprawę jak bardzo dziewczyna to przeżywa. Była najkrócej w ich zespole, ale bardzo szybko się zgrała z wszystkimi. Z ciszy, w której nikt nie wiedział co dalej zrobić wyrwał ich głos Jacka:

-Booth! Mam coś!- Wszyscy ruszyli w kierunku jego stanowiska pracy (Słodki masując sobie obite miejsce).

***

Brennan poczuła ostry ból przeszywający jej czaszkę. Próbowała otworzyć oczy, ale wydawało się, że jak to zrobi to głowa jej eksploduje. Nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że znajduje się w wodzie dość wysoko pod szyje. Była w pozycji półpodpartej, także głowa wystawała znad cieczy. Jej uszu dobiegły szepty grupy ludzi. Już kiedyś słyszała ten język, pamiętała go dokładnie, choć wolałaby wymazać z pamięci. Chciała się ruszyć, ale miała spętane nogi i ręce. W końcu zdołała rozdzielić powieki. Okazało się, że naokoło niej jest około 6 osób w dziwnych brązowych szatach. Na przeciw niej stał Johnny, który w jakimś transie wydawał się przewodniczyć reszcie. Ogarnęła ją panika. Jej szczęka zaczęła się trząść w odpowiedzi na lodowatą wodę. Nie wiedziała jak długo się w niej znajduje, ale już była bardzo wychłodzona i wycieńczona. _Niech to się skończy!_ Jedynie strach i towarzysząca mu adrenalina nie pozwalały jej zemdleć.

***

-Co masz Hodgins?- zapytał niecierpliwie Booth.

-No więc skład tego „brudu", jak to określił jeden z agentów wydaje się być bardzo powszechny. –chciał dodać, ze termin brud tak naprawdę nic nie znaczy, ale powstrzymał się widząc wzrok agenta- ale, gdy odizolowałem…

-Do rzeczy.- ponaglił go Seeley

-Osoba, która rozniosła ten brud z pewnością była gdzieś, gdzie były spalane papiery. I to nie byle jakie tylko zawierające metale ciężkie, takie jak w starych tuszach. W dodatku ilość jednego metalu i jego rozpad spowodowany spalaniem pozawala stwierdzić, ze spalane nastąpiło ok. 48 godzin temu.

-Co nam to daje??

-Czy tylko ja oglądam wiadomości dotyczące naszego stanu?- zapytał z niedowierzaniem Jack.

-Przecież to oczywiste!!- krzyknęła rozemocjonowana wiadomością Monica- Ten człowiek był w starych magazynach może godzinę drogi stąd. Tam 2 dni temu zatrzymano ludzi wzniecających pożar. Okazało się, że spalali stare archiwalne gazety, które magazynował tam dziennik stanowy. Chodziło o jakieś działania demonstracyjne. Ponoć gazeta była w kontroli władz... no mniejsza o szczegóły to musi być tam- mówiła bardzo szybko, a wszyscy wokoło na nią patrzyli i tylko w oniemieniu poruszali głowami.

-Gdzie to dokładnie jest?- zapytał agent i wykręcił numer do biura. Wiedział, że trop może okazać się fałszywy, ale nie mieli innego punktu zaczepienia.

***

Brennan z przerażeniem oceniała swoje szanse wyjścia z tej sytuacji. Nie wyglądało to najlepiej. Booth z pewnością jej szuka. Pytanie tylko czy zdąży? Cała ceremonia jej ofiary zdawała się zmierzać ku końcowi. Nagle wszystko ucichło, a jeden z popleczników rudzielca postawił przed nim dość dużych rozmiarów naczynie, które było zakryte. Mężczyzna się schylił i zniknął z pola widzenia Tempe. Dosłyszała jakiś szept zakończony „_Amenos" _i odgłos odkrywania naczynia. W okuł rozniósł się charakterystyczny zapach. Brennan natychmiast poznała co to jest. W jej głowie rozdźwięczał głos jej ojca, który jej demonstrował zastosowane tej cieczy, gdy miała około 13 lat.

„_Tempe to jest ciekła frakcja ropy naftowej wrząca w granicach 150-320 °C, mająca gęstość 0,78-0,81 g/cm³. Jest mieszaniną węglowodorów, których cząsteczki zawierają 12-15 atomów węgla. Sama zobacz jak łatwo się spala." _

Przypomniała sobie jak zapalił lampkę naftową na jej oczach. Wtedy bardzo ją to fascynowało, teraz wprawiło w przerażenie. Mężczyzna wstał i wykrzyczał:

„_Morienes reminiscitur Domino Sacrificium igne ginem puro pura defluit sacra aqua "_

Brennan zrozumiała jedynie niektóre słowa, które wydawały się pochodzić z łaciny. W jej głowie ułożyły się przetłumaczone wyrazy: _wspomnieć, Pan, ofiara, śmierć, ogień i woda święcona. _

Nagle wszyscy jeszcze bliżej podeszli do zbiornika, w którym się znajdowała. Przeszył ją dziwny dreszcz. Naczynie z naftą zostało uniesione nad nią i powoli przechylone, tak, że od jej nóg substancja roznosiła się na powierzchni wody. Bała się cokolwiek powiedzieć, wiedziała, że i tak nie wywoła to na nich reakcji. Cała żółtawa ciecz została przelana. Wszyscy obecni wyciągnęli ręce nad nią i zaczęli szeptać jakby modlitwę. Zapach nafty stał się nie do zniesienia. Brennan spanikowała, zaczęła płakać. Łzy zdawały się palić jej policzki. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie czuła takiego lęku. Nagle zobaczyła, że jeden z członków sekty pojawił się z czymś co przypominało włócznię. Płonęła żywym ogniem i Brennan nagle zrozumiała jak to wszystko się skończy. Dwóch z stojących w okuł niej ludzi zanurzyło ją pod wodę w ostatniej chwili nabrała powietrza. Początkowo chciała się wyswobodzić i szarpać, jednak po chwili ogarnął ją dziwny spokój. Wiedziała, że to jej koniec. W głowie wirowały jej obrazy wszystkich, których kocha i tych, którzy ją kochali. Pomyślała, że już nigdy ich nie zobaczy oraz, że jeszcze tak wiele było przed nią. Przed _nią i Boothem_. W końcu znalazła mężczyznę swojego życia, ale nie było jej dane cieszyć się tym zbyt długo. _Przeznaczenie?_ Nagle ręce przytrzymujące ją puściły, lecz ona nie miała siły się podnieść, poddała się. Wiedziała, że brak powietrza sprawi, że nie będzie już nic czuła, że nie będzie myślała- niczego bardziej w tym momencie nie pragnęła.

Pełną napięcia chwilę przerwał huk rozwalających się drzwi.

-FBI!!- rozległ się głos Seeley'a- Nie ruszać się!

Do magazynu weszło około 20tki agentów z nim na czele. Johnny wiedział, ze to jego ostatnia szansa- Wyrwał włócznię od nieco zdezorientowanego jej posiadacza i krzyknął:

-Zgiń na chwałę naszemu Panu!- następnie zbliżył ja do zbiornika w którym znajdowała się kobieta. Ten zapłonął.

-Nie!!- krzyknął Booth i strzelił prosto w serce rudzielca. Ten padł jak długi. Reszta członków stała nieruchomo z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. _NIE!_ _Tam nie może być Temprence! Zaraz czy on powiedział ZGIŃ!? _Szybko podbiegł do palącej się cieczy. Każdy jego mięsień pracował niczym maszyna.

Brennan poczuła nagłą zmianę temperatury. Otworzyła oczy, nad nią zapłonęła nafta. Jej głowę przeszyły ostatnie myśli: _To już koniec… Booth… Wybacz…_

**c.d.n.**


	29. Chapter 29

Agent był już przy zbiorniku. Jednak nic nie widział przez płomienie. Nagle dobiegł go głos jednego z mężczyzn ubranych na brązowo:

-Jej przeznaczenie się wypełniło.- na te słowa agent chciał go rozszarpać. Jednak najpierw musiał ją uratować, to nie mogło się tak skończyć. Odszukał wzrokiem jakąś płachtę i zarzucił, aby ugasić płomień. Jednak jedynie poparzył sobie lewą dłoń.

-Szybko!! Ugaście to!!- krzyczał po agentach. Czas wydawał się stanąć w miejscu. W końcu przybiegł ktoś z gaśnicą. Jej piana po dłuższej chwili wygrała z żywiołem. Booth szybko wyciągnął ciało kobiety.

-Bones! Nie!- głos agenta się załamał. Położył ją na podłodze wraz z innym agentem, który nożem przeciął liny, którymi była spętana. Booth odgarnął lepiące się do jej twarzy mokre włosy. Przyłożył dwa palce do szyi by sprawdzić puls. _Nie! Ona musi żyć!!_ Szybko przystąpił do akcji reanimacyjnej. Booth z nerwów cały drżał, ale nieustannie wraz z drugim agentem walczył o jej życie. Tłoczył powietrze do jej bladych ust, jednak kobieta nie reagowała. Wyglądała tak spokojnie. Nikt nie odważył się mu przerywać. Ci co pozostali w magazynie patrzyli w osłupieniu na całą sytuację. W końcu przybyli sanitariusze. Booth nie odstępował kobiety na krok. Nie pozwolił sobie opatrzyć sparzonej dłoni tylko wszedł razem z sanitariuszami do karetki. Jak zza ściany dochodziły go ich głosy:

_2 miligramy epinefryny….Tracimy ją! Szybko!! Spróbujcie podać tlen! _

Wszystko wydawało się być zamazane. Agent nie widział pełnych współczucia spojrzeń obecnych w samochodzie. Ściskał jej dłoń i nie w pełni świadomie szeptał :

- Nie.. Bones. Nie poddawaj się… Nie rób mi tego... Żyjesz, musisz żyć…

Szybko dojechali do szpitala. Wzięli ją na oddział ratunkowy. Tuż przed jej salą zatrzymali go, nie pozwolili mu wejść.

-Ale ja musze tam być! Ona..

-Proszę pana, niech pan pozwoli nam się nią zająć. Ktoś powinien zając się pana dłonią.- powiedziała kobieta widząc dość poważne oparzenie.

-Ale..- nie mógł uwierzyć, że ta kobieta każe mu myśleć o czymś innym niż o Tempe, przecież ona była teraz najważniejsza, chciał na nią krzyknąć, ale zdrowy rozsądek nieco go opanował - Nie pozwólcie jej umrzeć!

-Zrobimy wszystko co w naszej mocy, proszę tu zostać. Zaraz ktoś powinien przyjść zając się panem- Pielęgniarka zniknęła za szklanym drzwiami. Mógł dostrzec jak wszyscy krzątali się dość nerwowo koło Temprence. Jak wkłuwali jej jakieś kroplówki. Ostatecznie ktoś zasłonił żaluzje. Seeley'a ogarnęła bezsilność. Zaczynała opanowywać go wściekłość. Uderzył prawą pięścią w ścianę. Miał przed oczami obraz leżącej bezruchu na podłodze magazynu Tempe. Do oczu zaczęły napływać łzy. Nagle zadzwonił jego telefon. Wyjął komórkę na wyświetlaczu wesoło tańczył napis: _ANGELA_. Zawahał się chwilę, ale odebrał połączenie.

-Temprence jest w szpitalu- powiedział nim artystka zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć. -walczy o życie- załamał mu się głos i rozłączył się. Wypowiedzenie tych słów sprawiło, że ostatecznie stały się dla niego realne. Kleszcze lęku i niepewności ścisnęły mu klatkę piersiową. Z trudnością łapał oddech.

W instytucie wiadomość spowodowała niemałe poruszenie. Wspólnie zadecydowali, że Angela wraz z Monicą pojadą do szpitala. Ktoś musiał zostać zabezpieczyć wszystkie dowody w sprawie. Wzięły taksówkę, ponieważ żadna z nich nie czuła się na sile, aby prowadzić samochód.

-Powinnam wcześniej wpaść na to, ze ten materiał porównawczy był podmieniony- powiedziała załamana blondynka- To wszystko moja wina, powinnam…

-Skarbie, to jest wina Johnny'ego i jego kumpli.- przerwała jej artystka- Poza tym Booth powiedział, że Tempe walczy, a nie znam bardziej bojowej kobiety niż ona. Będzie dobrze. Musi być- mówiła bardziej do siebie niż do stażystki, jakby te słowa miały jakąś moc.

W końcu dotarły przed salę. Zauważyły Seeley'a siedzącego na podłodze. Szybko do niego podbiegły.

-Booth? Wiadomo coś?

-Nie..- powiedział na wydechu.

-A co się stało? Co on jej zrobił?!

-On ją…- przed oczami stanęły mu wszystkie sceny dzisiejszego dnia z magazynu. Gardło ścisnęła gorycz. Angela spostrzegła oparzoną dłoń agenta.

-I co ci się stało w rękę?

-To nic…-spojrzał na dłoń, która była już pokryta bąblami.

-Monica idź po kogoś. Trzeba to opatrzyć.- dziewczyna kiwnęła głową i bez słowa poszła.

-Angela…- zaczął Seeley- Ja sobie nie poradzę jak jej zabraknie. Nie teraz…

-Nie myśl o tym. Ona wyjdzie z tego! Zobaczysz!

-Była taka blada…- artystka przytuliła mężczyznę. Ten gest spowodował, że emocje obojgu puściły.

Czerń opanowała wszystko. Nie mogła złapać tchu, chociaż tak bardzo chciała. Mogła przysiąc, że z oddali słyszała głos Seeley'a, ale nie mogła zrozumieć co mówi. Nie była pewna czy chce zrozumieć, bo wtedy pewnie zaczęłaby walczyć. Nie miała na to siły. Była pogodzona z tym, że to koniec. Przynajmniej tak jej się wydawało. Otaczająca ją ciemność zaczęła ją pochłaniać. Poczuła, że znów się dusi. _Tak musi być…_ Nagle poczuła, że ktoś trzyma jej dłoń. Doskonale znała ten dotyk- to był _on_. Wiedziała, że musi jeszcze kiedyś spojrzeć mu w oczy, ale czy nie było za późno?

_NIE! To nie może się tak skończyć!_- krzyczała do siebie w myślach.

Zdawało się, że przestrzeń wkoło niej robi się z każdą podjętą myślą jaśniejsza. Ale czy to oznaczało jej powrót? Nagle dotyk jej partnera został brutalnie przerwany, a ona poczuła ogarniający ją lęk. Nie wiedziała czy da radę sama wyswobodzić się z sideł tak bliskiej śmierci.

Czas mijał nieubłaganie swoim monotonnym rytmem.

-Zawiodłem ją…- Booth mówił szeptem, a Angela słuchała go w milczeniu, nie wiedziała jak inaczej zareagować. Postanowiła dać mu to z siebie wyrzucić. Lekarz opatrzył mu rękę. Powiedział, że prawdopodobnie pozostaną blizny, ale on się tym nie przejął. Nerwowo skubał opatrunek wylewając z siebie słowa.- Jak miała koszmary… wtedy przyrzekłem jej, że już nic nigdy się jej nie stanie. Ona mi zaufała, a ja ją zawiodłem… Jak mogłem spuścić ją z oczu? Jak mogłem nawet przez sekundę wątpić czy mówi prawdę?- siedzieli dalej na podłodze pod jej salą. Booth nie chciał się ruszyć. Reszta, która niedawno przybyła w pełnym składzie nie pomijając słodkiego poszła do pobliskiego bufetu.

-Booth… Temprence wie, że nigdy w nią nie zwątpiłeś.- powiedziała cicho artystka kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. Nic nie odpowiedział pogrążając się w czarnych myślach. Ciszę przerwał lekarz.

-Państwo są z rodziny dr Brennan?- oboje skinęli widząc smutną minę mężczyzny. – No więc w tej chwili oddycha za nią respirator. Nie wygląda to za dobrze. Jak w ciągu 24 godzin nie podejmie sama oddechu to będziemy musieli ją odłączyć. Nawet jak się obudzi nie wiadomo jak długo była pod wodą czy jej mózg nie był zbyt długo pozbawiony tlenu.

-Zabijecie ją?!- krzyknął Booth- Jak śmiesz!- rzucił się na lekarza.

-Booth!! Booth! Zostaw go!!- krzyknęła Angela. Mężczyzna usłuchał.

-Rozumem pana roztrzęsienie- zaczął niepewnie lekarz poprawiając fartuch.- Jednak tak mam zapisane w karcie pacjentki. Nie chce być sztucznie podtrzymywana przy życiu.

-To niemożliwe… to musi być jakaś pomyłka! Angela powiedz mu!- kobieta na te słowa jedynie spuściła wzrok. Wiedziała, że przyjaciółka podpisała te papiery, kiedyś o tym rozmawiały.

-Możecie wejść do niej, ale pojedynczo.- spojrzał na tłumik, który się zebrał, to była reszta zespołu. _Dlaczego on mówi tak jakbyśmy mieli się z na pożegnać?! _

-Booth?- to był głos Angeli pytający czy chce iść pierwszy. Bał się jej widoku.

-Idź pierwsza- wydukał

-Jesteś pewien?- odpowiedziało jej milczenie, ale weszła do sali kobiety. To co zobaczyła wstrząsnęło nią. Temprence miała na twarzy maskę z której wychodziła dość gruba rurka dostarczająca tlen dzięki respiratorowi. Poza tym miała podłączone kroplówki i aparat monitorujący prace jej serca. Była bardzo blada, jej włosy były w nieładzie.

-Skarbie…- zdołała jedynie powiedzieć artystka i dotknęła jej dłoni. Nagle usłyszała, ze ktoś wchodzi do sali, odwróciła się. To był Booth wyglądał jak cień człowieka. Ten dzień pozostawił na nim duży odcisk.

-Angela… chciałbym…

-Jasne- artystka wyszła spoglądając przez ramię na przyjaciółkę.

Od kobiety jego życia dzieliło go około 2 metry. Teraz zdawało się, że są to co najmniej 2 kilometry. Wpatrywał się w nią i nie mógł się ruszyć. To było jak jakiś koszmar, przecież jeszcze jakieś 3 dni temu trzymał ją bezpieczną w swych ramionach. W końcu zdołał się do niej zbliżyć.

-Bones… Temprence nie zostawaj mnie- z bladej twarzy odsunął jej kasztanowy kosmyk, a następnie ujął jej dłoń. Wpatrywał się w nią i w myślach modlił się, aby to przeżyła i wtedy stało się coś niezwykłego. Poczuł, że odwzajemniła uścisk. _Czy to moja wyobraźnia?!_ Spojrzał na nią. Kobieta otwarła oczy i zaczęła się dusić aparaturą. Szybko nacisną guzik wzywający siostrę.

-Siostro! Ktokolwiek! - do pomieszczenia wbiegł lekarz z którym przed chwilą się szarpał.

-To niemożliwe- powiedział zdziwiony lekarz, który najwyraźniej spisał kobietę na straty. Szybko oswobodził z maszyny kobietę i osłuchał. Szok nie schodził mu z twarzy. –Dr Brennan słyszy mnie pani?- zapytał na co kobieta kiwnęła głowa. Zdał sobie sprawę, że przecież jej gardło jest poważnie podrażnione i mu nie odpowie.- Zna pani tego mężczyznę?- wskazał na Bootha, który podświadomie napiął każdy mięsień swojego ciała w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź. Po kilku sekundach, które zdawały się wiecznością Temprence znowu kiwnęła a Booth w sekundę znalazł się tuż przy niej. Lekarz postanowił ich zostawić.

-Ale napędziłaś mi strachu- powiedział Seeley z wyraźną ulgą. – Jak dobrze, że jesteś.- ich dłonie się splotły. Mężczyzna ułożył się tuż przy kobiecie na szpitalnym łóżku. Nie potrzebowali więcej słów. Podświadomie oboje wiedzieli, że ten dzień będzie ich nowym początkiem.

Z progu patrzyli na nich inni z uśmiechami na twarzy. Wiedzieli, że przeżycie Temprence było cudem. Cudem spowodowanym miłością.

-Kiedy ja znajdę swojego agenta FBI?- westchnęła Monica.

-Ja pracuje dla FBI- odpowiedział Sweets.

-Ona mówiła o umięśnionym, przystojnym z idealnym uzębieniem agencie FBI- podsumowała wypowiedź psychologa Angela i wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem, który zdawał się niszczyć wszystkie złe emocje.

**Qniec**


	30. EPILOG

**[EPILOG]**

**-Bones… Bones?!**- Seeley starał się ją obudzić ze snu. Znowu miała koszmary. Kobieta otwarła nieco przerażona oczy.- **Hej… wszystko dobrze?**- Wpatrywał się w nią badawczo. Temprence chwyciła jego pokrytą bliznami dłoń i splotła ich palce. Mężczyzna ją przytulił. Minęło 5 lat od czasu, gdy mężczyzna wyciągnął ją z _święconej wody_ sekty, jednak czasem we śnie wydawało się jej jakby to było wczoraj. Wtedy tylko jego bliskość pozwalała jej uspokoić oszalałe ze strachu serce. W jego ramionach czuła się bezpiecznie, a on doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że musi być przy niej. Niestety ostatnio mroczne sny zaczynały się nasilać. Oczywiście Tempe udawała, że wszystko jest w porządku. Nie chciała pokazać swojej słabości nie tylko jemu, ale i samej sobie.

Booth łapał się na tym, że nie chce zasnąć bojąc się, że może go zabraknąć, gdy będzie go potrzebować. Od 3 lat mieszkali razem w nowym domu. Wcześniej nadal mieli swoje mieszkania, ale prawdę mówiąc i tak gnieździli się u Bootha. Brennan nie chciała wracać do swojego mieszkania podświadomie kojarząc go z miejscem porwania. Dopiero po 2 latach przyznała to Sweetsowi, zresztą samej sobie również i wtedy zdecydowali się na dom -nie było w nim ani jednej białej ściany.

Zegarek wskazywał 2 rano. Dziś była ich rocznica. Nie ślubu. Była to rocznica dnia, w którym tak wiele się wydarzyło. Tak wiele mogli stracić. Mogłoby się wydawać, że teraz żyją szczęśliwie, gdyby nie ciągnąca się sprawa sekty, która sprowadzała ich do rzeczywistości. Tym razem Brennan była jednym z ważniejszych świadków i nie mogła zrezygnować z zeznań. Każde wezwanie do sądu zdawało się wyrywać kolejne szczęśliwe dni z życiorysu. Nikt nie wiedział, kiedy to się zakończy. Okazało się, że członkami są wysoko postawieni ludzie. Wyszło to na jaw, gdy odkryto jakim cudem Johnny wyszedł z więzienia. Kobieta, która w dzień porwania Brennan spowodowała stłuczkę z Booth'em okazała się córką Amandy McMiilan- kobiety sprawującej władzę w miasteczku, w której cała niezbyt dobra w skutkach przygoda się rozpoczęła. Booth do dziś pamiętał uczucie, że skądś ją znał i długo trwało nim wybaczył sobie, że od razu nie rozpoznał w niej wroga. Sprawa odkrywała wiele wątków i niespodziewanych bolesnych faktów. Dodatkowo sprawą żywo zainteresowała się prasa, co nie ułatwiało życia sławnej autorce kryminałów. Były dni, że miała ochotę po prostu uciec od wszystkiego.

Za każdym razem, gdy chciała wrócić do rutyny życia los zdawał się z niej drwić. Ponad 8 miesięcy temu dowiedziała się, że nie może mieć dzieci. Starali się o potomstwo już jakiś czas, gdy nie było rezultatów w końcu zdecydowała się pójść do lekarza. Jak bardzo żałowała tej decyzji. Mogła żyć w słodkiej nieświadomości- oboje mogli. Niewiadomo czy sytuacja z sektom miała coś wspólnego z jej bezpłodnością- prawdopodobne nigdy się tego nie dowie. Booth był dla niej oparciem jak zwykle, jednak czuła, że go zawiodła. Mimo jego zapewnień, gdy dopadał ją ten melancholijny nastrój czuła, że w jakiś sposób nie zasługuje na niego. Na szczęście był Parker- teraz już nastolatek, który zdawał się wypełnić tą emocjonalną i irracjonalną pustkę do której kobieta nigdy się nie przyzna nawet przed samą sobą. On również nazywał ją _Bones _co przyjmowała z uśmiechem na twarzy i mimo wszystko dobrze się dogadywali, a chłopiec traktował ją jak przyjaciółkę- zawsze wiedział, że nigdy go nie okłamie i będzie z nim szczera do bólu.

Wśród przyjaciół w ciągu tych 5 lat wydarzyło się wiele. Angela i Hodgins doczekali się syna. Sweets… no cóż Monice jednak nie przeszkadzał brak bardzo rozbudowanych mięśni. Camille- tu największa niespodzianka- wyszła za mąż za mężczyznę poznanego w portalu randkowym.- kto by pomyślał, że kiedykolwiek powie „tak" i to w kościele. Tak, życie jak zwykle kreśliło własne zaskakujące scenariusze.

Brennan mimo wielu prób jakie los jej wyznaczył musiała być i jak zwykle była wobec wszystkiego obiektywna. Mimo wielu przelanych łez i wielu chwil znienawidzonej niepewności ostatnie 5 lat było warte wyrwania się z rąk śmierci. Przecież po każdym deszczu ostatecznie na niebie pokazuje się słońce. Miała również dobre wspomnienia- tak wiele z nich zawdzięczała Boothowi.

Mocniej wtuliła się w bezpieczne ramiona mężczyzny swojego życia.

-**Już tak**- odpowiedziała mu szeptem.

**Qniec Qńców**** ;)**


End file.
